Someone to Follow
by SapphireRoselle
Summary: Skye is an experiment. She has the virus VP-010 running through her veins. In other words, she is a vampire. Hated by her family and in her world in general, she stays with her captors until she is transported to another world. Here she is found by a young man. One who can accept her and travel the world to become King of the Pirates. NoDF!Luffy, Smart-ish!Luffy.
1. Chapter 1

Pain. I could feel the pain coursing through my body temporarily keeping me from moving. _Probably low on blood, I'll need to feed soon._ Opening my eyes I quickly shut them as sunlight beamed into them. _Well, that explains part of the pain._

Gathering my remaining energy I sit up and look around me. _Huh? Trees. Big ones. That's not right. Even if the explosion threw me far off from the base I should still be surrounded by snow._

Instead I'm surrounded by trees in a forest. I'm definitely not where I 'm supposed to be. My CO's are not going to be pleased. I shuddered at the thought of their punishments. I may be able to heal fast but that just extends the torture they can inflict.

Looking down at myself I could see I still have all of my equipment, despite the shredded and burnt state of my pants and jacket. My pistol on my left thigh, 3 throwing knives strapped to my right with some shuriken. Checking my boots I still had another knives in its hidden holster as well as the ones on my arms in the sleeves of my jacket on my arms.

Seeing the 3 satchels still attached to my belt I open it and check the one on my left hip. Sighing in relief when I see the inhaler and 5 tubes to put in it full and unharmed. _Good, even if I drink a full one now I'll still have enough to last be the next 4-5 months._

Quickly putting one tube in the inhaler and bringing to my mouth, I quickly drained it. Putting it away I clench my jaw and let myself lie back down as I feel my body begin to heal itself. Bones snapped back in place, bruises and cuts healed, new skin formed over burns and everything healed leaving no scars.

Feeling my energy replenished, I stand and begin to look around me. Seeing only trees around me I close my eyes. Letting my sense sink into the life around me I could feel forest all around. Animals of many types of life signatures dotted all around me. Sinking deeper I finally found a human presence.

Opening my eyes I head in the direction the human is at. Pulling out my compass from a different satchel than before I quickly note that I'm heading North. _Well, that is good. perhaps I can ask this person for directions to the nearest airport._ I can hijack a plane or helicopter to get back. Even though I don't want to go back.

I have no where else to go though. My own family rejected me once they learned what I had been turned into. I held back my sorrow at being tricked years ago into thinking I had escaped when it was really a set up for me to see I was not going to be accepted anymore. I have resigned myself to being an experiment and assassin till I could find a place they could never find me.

I blink in surprise as I feel the person is nearby, much sooner than I expected. _Must of sped up while thinking of then._

I exit the trees into a clearing and was surprised to see a teen sitting on a rock facing me as I came into view. Immediately I knew this guy had been expecting me.

Studying him, at first glance he didn't look like much. I estimated he would be about 170 cm tall, had a simple red t-shirt, black pants, and black combat boots. He seemed kind of scrawny and wore a worn straw hat on his black haired head.

Further study showed the lean muscles, calluses on his hands, scars on his arms from long years of training and his eyes showed intelligence and a readiness to fight as well as sharp intuition. I could also feel the quiet pulsing of strength and power coming from him both already trained and unknown.

 _He is a force to be reckoned with, but in the future with more training, I dare say he could become unstoppable._

"You are a long way from home, stranger." The teen was looking at me like he was staring straight into my heart and soul. "Matter of act, you are a long way from your world."

My heart sped up at that news. "So I was right. I thought something felt different. I thought it was just the forest, but the shift in energy before I blacked out from the explosion took me here."

"Yep."

I studied the guy again. "How do you know this and where is here?"

"Dawn Island, Goa Kingdom. You told me. Or your inner voice did." he stated this as if it was obvious.

"Inner voice? You can hear peoples hearts and feelings?"

He nodded.

"Interesting. So can I. Not to the extent that you can though, it seems. I can only feel their level of power and location."

He gave me a gentle smile. "Empathy. It requires empathy to hear more than what you do now."

"Ah. That's why." _I see. Perhaps I'll never reach further than what I have. I threw away most of my emotions and feelings a few years ago._

"Join my crew." The guy states out of the blue.

"Eh?"

"Join my crew."

"Repeating isn't going to help me understand." I glared at him.

"What is there to understand? Join my crew." Again the tone like it was obvious and done.

I groaned. "First off, what kind of crew? Second, who are you? Third, why?"

The guy stood up excitedly and rushed to the middle of the clearing, grinning at me with such a smile, it should be impossible to smile that wide. "Why? Because you are strong! And I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I'm going to King of the Pirates!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**September 29th edit: I took out the Japanese and fixed some grammar and mistakes. I will be keeping the Japanese Haki and Rokushiki in throughout the story...I think...we'll see.**_

* * *

"Stupid boy! You can't yell that, then just run off!" I yell at the back of Luffy as I chase him to who knows where. _Well, he knows...that's not the point!_

Frustration rises as I chase the boy over logs, boulders, around trees and animals, who, thankfully, do not attack us. Otherwise I would've killed the poor animal for bad judgement.

As I turn another corner and saw him further away I growl. Honest-to-goodness growl. _Huh. Never done that before. This blasted boy though...if I could just catch him I could..._

I crash into a tree the same time my thoughts do. Stepping back from the indent I look around. No Luffy.

"That's it! I've had enough! First, I'm punished for refusing to drink from a prisoner, then our base explodes, then I'm stuck who knows where and now that blasted boy runs off! Where is he?!"

Feeling my fangs grow I search the area with my powers. Feeling the boy not far off, I run to him. In a second I have him pinned to the ground and I'm staring at his face.

His grinning face to be exact. I was going to lit into him, but that grin stops me. Confusion fills me. I know what I look like. Fangs and glowing golden irises with the black of my pupil leaking into the gold like sickly veins. He's grinning at me though.

"Amazing! Your eyes are gold! And you've got fangs! Real fangs! Awesome!" He yells in my face.

I let him go and stand, my hands covering my ears. "Ow that hurt!" Then his words register. "Awesome? This isn't awesome! It shows that I'm a monster!" I yell at him.

"So? I like monsters." His voice is final like there was not a single argument to be had.

"I drink blood! In fact at this moment your blood is taunting me to take it when I'm in this state!" It sort of is, not as much as it would've earlier when I was hurt, but I'm trying to get him to show his true colors. _This can't be right. Humans can't like me. My own family hates me. The world hunts my kind down whether they were vampire willingly or not._

"Again, so? I could eat enough for 20 people, I love meat to the point of almost obsession, and I'm far stronger than most people of my age." He puts on some finger-less gloves and punches a boulder nearby. It cracks and then shatters.

I stare at him. "How? Your human, you shouldn't be able to do that."

"Exactly. Because of the blood that runs through my veins I'm considered a monster and if my lineage was ever found out I'd be executed. Same as my brother. The World sees us as monsters and shouldn't exist, when they are the true monsters."

I remembered my peaceful neighbor who loved to garden and watched over the children of the neighborhood. I remember the shocked look in her eyes as she was killed in her home with no explanation, except she was a vampire and had no right to exist.

I was 5 years old when the purges began. Since then, it has never ended.

"I've killed innocents before." Unable to look in his eyes I stare at the ground. "Not kids, but still innocent people."

"Did you enjoy it?" His voice was low.

"No, I hated it. Though I thirsted for the blood that was spilled I hated every kill. Still do." The memories taunt me.

He kneels in front of me and lifts my chin so I have to look at him. "And that is why I want you on my crew. Yes, you are strong, but I want to give you a chance to heal that darkness in you. You aren't bad, you were just forced to be bad."

I look into his eyes and I can neither see or sense deceit. His words are simple, but they resonate with me. "I want to hate you. You are bringing out emotions I have long tried to throw away."

"Key word is tried." He stands up and stretches. "All right! Now that you are part of my crew, I'm gonna find some meat." He begins to walk away.

"Hey! I still haven't agreed! What if I don't want to be part of your crew?" It's a lie. I want to see what Luffy will do. The first person to see me as I am and not what I was portrayed as. I want to follow him.

He turns around a pushes his hat to the back of his head. I made the mistake of looking at his eyes. They were wide and tearful. "You don't want to be part of my crew? You don't want to be my friend?" His voice is pitiful.

 _Dang it, he looks like a kicked puppy._ "Blast you. This is clear manipulation. Fine I'll join your crew, but you may not want me if you knew everything." I point out to him. Sure he may have massive strength like me, but how will he react to me controlling the elements?

He immediately grins. " Shishishishi. Well, I know enough. You'll be a great friend when I start my journey."

I could tell he really meant friend, not a comrade, though that was what I was choosing. "Hmm...perhaps. So when do you start your journey?" I follow him as he begins walking around the forest looking for something to hunt.

"In a year. Like my brothers, I'll set off after my 17th birthday like they did 2 years ago."

We come to a river. "Why 17?"

He opened his mouth to answer when a crocodile pops out of the river and tries to eat us.

"Whoohoo! Crocodile meat! My favorite." Then with a quick series of punches and kicks the reptile is dead on the river bank.

I stared at the huge crocodile dead at my feet. _There is no way he is human._ I discretely move to stand next to, and slightly behind him as we walk off to wherever so he can cook the meat.

Taking a discreet sniff, I smelt his blood. _Definitely human, but how is he so strong? Even training with these abnormally large animals in this forest alone shouldn't make him like this._

"Hmm. I used Busoshoku Haki." He states out of the blue.

"Guess I was thinking too loud. What is Busoshoku Haki?" _Wonder if I can use it. I'm already strong, but never hurts to have another weapon_.

"It's an invisible armor, essentially made from my spirit. Using my strength and will, I can coat a part of me or a weapon with an extra hard layer to defend or attack. I don't always use it, but when I'm not training to improve my strength I use it. I just really wanted to eat soon."

Sounds nice. I can heal quickly, but it's draining to be cut and then heal repeatedly. "Can anyone learn it?"

"Depends on your willpower and life force."

I let out a huff. "Can't get anything past you, can I?"

"At this moment, no. You aren't at the top of your game though."

"So how do I unlock it?"

"The book I was given wasn't very helpful, so I just hit things repeatedly with my bare fists till I could form the Haki and then focused it on other areas once I had that."

I sighed. "I see. Well, I know what I'm doing for the next few weeks or so." A thought occurrs to me. "There is a book on it? Where did you get it from? You seem to be living in the middle of nowhere."

He stops walking. "Hmm? There is a village down the mountain that I go to often. It's where I used to live. Makino, a bartender there, receives a package on my birthday every year. It contains a few books on different things. Like different Devil Fruits, Haki, Rokushiki, survival info, and a bunch of stuff about the Grand Line." He grins in excitement at the last part. He turns away and looks into the darkening forest. "It never says who it's from, but I have an idea." There was a faraway look in his eyes, with a hint of sadness.

Deciding not to pry I ask, "Is it alright if I borrow and read those books? If I'm going to be part of your crew, I need info."

"Sure." Suddenly he turns around and looks at me intensely. "Do you need blood right now? Can you drink crocodile blood?"

I hold myself from retreating a step back at his intense gaze. "I can drink any animal blood, though blood from mammals is more effective due to similarities to humans, and no, I don't need any right now, I have enough in storage to last me a few months." I tap my satchel to show him.

"All right, that is good to know so I can prepare for sea travel." He comments. I nod in agreement. "Now, we are almost to Dadan's place, do you want to meet her tomorrow or tonight?"

"Perhaps tomorrow would be best." I hate to admit it, but I am a bit overwhelmed with everything. "I don't want to reach my limit and scare them."

"Okay! Well I'll see you tomorrow then." He grabs the crocodile and walks off.

I follow him to see where he was going and am surprised to see a hut not far off.

 _Well, I shall see you tomorrow Monkey D. Luffy. We shall see if you still feel the same once you have had some time to think on today._

* * *

 **Busoshoku Haki-Armament Haki**

 **Rokushiki-Seven Forms**


	3. Chapter 3

_**September 29 edit: Fixed some mistakes and grammar...took out some Japanese words.**_

* * *

Keeping my senses alert, I watch as Luffy enters the hut. _Well, it's a bit big to call a hut, but it's not in the best condition, at least on the outside._ I am curious as I feel a sudden drop in power from Luffy when the door closes after him. _Interesting..._

Deciding not to dwell on it I look around me. Big trees, more trees, and, oh look, a giant bat just flew by. Looking up at one of the trees, I notice one branch is thick enough for me to sit on comfortably. Two quick jumps later I settle myself on the branch, my back to the trunk and sit crossed legged. Closing my eyes, I let my thoughts go through this day.

 _Okay first off, I'm in another world. One that has it's own kingdoms and ruling systems._ _Second, I've been-wait, wait, back to the first one._ _Another world. I'm in another world._

I sit up in surprise and trie to squash the hope rising in me. _That means...no...it can't be that simple...can it? No it can't be that simple. Nothing in my life is._

I think back to the explosion. Trying to remember each detail. Tremors, explosions, life forces going out by the dozens in seconds, fire, then warmth. Something I hadn't felt since I was a young child. Since before the purges. As red and blackness consumed me I had felt warm. After years of cold, this was unexpected and welcomed. I thought is was death, but now I realize it was protection. That feeling of safety even in the midst of danger.

Someone or something had saved me from what seemed to be complete annihilation. _Why? I'm not worth it. I'm a killer, a monster._ 'You aren't bad, you were just forced to be bad.' Luffy's words echoed back to me.

"Perhaps one day I'll believe it." I whisper into the night.

"Not perhaps, you will." Luffy says out of the blue making me jump internally.

Without opening my eyes I ask, "Exactly how much am I broadcasting to you right now?"

"A lot, not specifics, just the emotions that go with it. Right now I could hear longing and hope."

"Stupid ability to hear everything." I mumble irritated.

"Right now you are so shaken, that your walls are down. It is easier for me to hear you now, than what is most likely normal for you."

I open my eyes to see him holding a book while sitting further down on the branch. Pushing down everything I didn't want to talk or think about I asked, "What book is that?"

" **Haki** and **Rokushiki**." He starts to hand it to me, then stops. "First, tell me, what is your dream?"

"Tch. Don't you know already?" I asked irritated.

"If I knew, I wouldn't ask." He looks at me and asks again head tilted in curiosity. "What is your dream?"

Looking away from his gaze I looked into the forest. When I was a child, I wanted to be a doctor or a scientist. To find a way to save as many possible lives from passing when they could've lived if a hospital had just been closer.

Now though, "I just want to be free. Technically I am right now, but I still feel like there are chains around me."

"So you sort of have the same dream as me."

I look back at him. "Don't you want to be King of the Pirates?" _Whatever that means_.

"Sure do. Cause he is the one with the most freedom of all!" Again that impossible grin.

I gave a small teasing smile feeling more cheerful than I've felt in a long time. "Oh really? Perhaps I should make my own crew and set out for it."

He throws a small tantrum, "NO! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates! Besides you already promised you'd be part of my crew!" He's pointing at me and breathing heavily.

"You are a mystery. One moment your serious and wise, the next you're this." I gesture to his current state.

"Shishishi. Sorry." He grins, slightly embarrassed and rubbing the back of his neck.

I can't help a small laugh. "Don't worry I have no intention of becoming Pirate King, and like you said, I'm part of your crew and I always try to keep my promises."

"That's good." He hands me the book. "I think you already have some form of **Kenbunshoku Haki** , but I think this will help refine it."

"Thank you." I looked at the table of contents. "Do you mind if I try to learn **Rokushiki**?"

"Do whatever you want. I may be your Captain, but as long as you don't intend to use anything your learn for evil, I want you to learn everything. I need a strong crew!" He raises his fist into the air, excited.

"That you do. The Pirate King should have no less. Remind me tomorrow to ask you more about the Pirate King and the Grand Line. I believe that was the other thing you were excited about."

"Sure." He jumps off the branch onto the ground. "See you in the morning." He waves as he leaves.

Hmm...the advantage of being a vampire, able to see in the dark. Another one being that I don't need to sleep.

Opening the book, and flipping to the first chapter I begin to read.

 **Haoshoku Haki:** _ **An ability only given to a very few born with it. It is the ability to exerts one's willpower over another. It is also called King's Haki as it is said one who can use this ability has the qualities of a King.**_

 _Hmm...I highly doubt I have that ability...let's see the next one._

 **Busoshoku Haki:** _ **The ability to create from ones spirit an invisible armor around oneself. It can be used to augment the user's own physical attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued into weapons to increase their effectiveness.**_

 _Interesting...perhaps I can coat my bullets in this Haki. If so, it seems I could penetrate bullet-proof armor. I wonder if they even have that here. How advanced is this world?_

The book went on to say that that it could bypass Devil Fruit powers that have altered the body. Unlike Seastonethough it didn't nullify the devil fruit powers. _Another thing to ask Luffy about, and ask the book for. I remember him mentioning he has a book on these Devil Fruits._

I read on, with the book explaining that to unlock this Haki, one needs to meditate and learns about their selves and then master their will and spirit, thus unlocking their Haki. Or something like that anyway. _Eh...I don't really want to do that._ I scanned the whole chapter again, and on one page at the bottom in very, very small print it read:

 _ **Or you can unlock it by being hit or hitting things repeatedly till Haki forms.**_

 _Did Luffy add that?_ I looked at it closer. _Nope it is actually printed there very small. Actually so small you wouldn't notice unless you were looking hard and had good eyesight._ From what I could gather from my brief meetings with Luffy, is that he was smart, but he didn't like to stay still for very long. Matter of fact, some part of him was always moving.

 _Perhaps I could do a mixture of these two methods...well moving on._

 **Kenbunshoku Haki:** _ **It allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. It can also allow you to predict your opponents moves and dodge accordingly. Beware though, if your Haki is weaker than your opponents, it can be overpowered and also Haki does not automatically mean being able to dodge.**_

 _Ah yes, even if you can see your opponents moves, if you can't physically move away its effect is nullified._ Seems I already have the sensing those I can't see and their location thing down, I don't believe I have to prediction thing though. I dodge on instinct of something coming at me, not the thoughts of my opponents. _So that is what Luffy meant on refining._

The book went on to say there was another step where one could learn to sense and empathize with the emotions of others. _Yet, Luffy could tell I was from another world. Luffy seems to be able sense things to a deeper point than just empathy._

I wonder if I can spar with Luffy tomorrow. I can see his strength and he can help me refine **Kenbunshoku Haki** so that I can begin predict an enemy's moves. That'll be very helpful.

Closing the book and taking a watch from one of my satchels I looked at the time. It read 1:00 am May 18th. _So, I've gone ahead a month. It was April in my world. Actually, my old world to be exact. Nice that my watch was reset to this world's time._ Somehow I know I will never return to the world I was born in and I can't find it in myself to grieve. In fact I am relieved.

 _I wonder when Luffy wakes up. Well no matter, I think I will work on unlocking_ _ **Busoshoku Haki.**_ Jumping down from my branch, I begin walking around to find a sturdy stone to practice on.

Finding one about 10 minutes later, I stand in front of it debating whether I should keep my gloves on or not. The virus that runs through my veins enables me to control and produce all the elements, so I created my gloves to be flexible yet woven with a metal alloy that is strong enough to withstand knives and bullets and yet able bend to allow my hands flexibility.

Matter of fact, all my clothes was made with like this. Looking down though at my tattered clothes, I finally remember I need to repair them and check my equipment. Just because I have them didn't mean they are in good condition. I decide to check my equipment after some training.

Focusing on my clothes I tap into the Elements and carefully weave my clothes back together, connecting broken threads, and making it look like new. Looking at the patch on my shoulder with the insignia of my former captors I rip it off and create a new blank patch. _When Luffy creates his Jolly Roger, I believe I'll put that on there._

With that done I remove my gloves and standing in a stance reading for striking the rock, I focus on my life signature. I watch as energy flowed through my body, the ebb and flow, the breaths it took.

Focusing on the rhythm I gently guide it to my hand. Feeling it begin to surround my hand I wait a moment and then strike out at the rock.

'CRACK'

Biting back a scream so that only a grunt came out, I pull back my broken hand and wait a few minutes for it to heal.

 _Well, I think I have the basic principles, but it's going to take me awhile to actually use those principles. Perhaps I shouldn't hit so hard? Hmm..._

I feel my shoulders sag as I realize something...I don't know how to hold back. Not anymore.

This is going to be a painful process.

* * *

 **Haoshoku Haki- Observation Haki**

 **Haoshoku Haki-King's Haki, Conqueror's Haki**

 **Rokushiki-Six Styles, or Six Powers**


	4. Chapter 4

Three painful and informative months later, I have mastered both **Haki** s and have started to use a few **Rokushiki** skills combined with my elemental and vampire abilities.

 **Soru** was easy, as I already could move like lightning with both vampire speed and Light. **Kami-e** was easy as well, for in the past using Air, I already knew how to make myself as light as a feather to move with the wind of my opponents attacks. **Geppo** , again, was easy as I could already manipulate Air creating jump points. I was working on combining **Geppo** and **Soru.** So far it has created some very painful falls.

 **Rankyaku** I adapted the concept, so that with any slashing motion I can cause a slash of Air or Water to head to my target. I didn't need the speed the technique called for. I am still debating whether to learn and adapt the **Shigan** technique, but I was really partial to my pistol and wasn't sure I needed to learn it. **Tekkai** I decided not to learn as I felt Haki was enough, plus I could already create a shield from air.

I also practiced and honed my basic elemental abilities, as well has training with Luffy so he could learn how to fight against Devil Fruit users who had elemental aspects. I had been so relieved when I revealed to Luffy my abilities. I really shouldn't have expected anything different from him, but he adored my powers. He also adored fighting against them.

Luffy, in one word, is incredible. He was human and to see him use **Soru** was incredible. I was so shocked when he first used the technique, I got punched into a boulder.

 **Kami-e** was difficult for him, as he couldn't quite turn off his Observation Haki and he was dodging more than letting himself go and flowing like the wind. He was slowly getting there though. **Tekkai** was the same only with Armament Haki. He keeps unconsciously using that. We are both thinking on how to turn off that automatic instinct.

The last three he was having trouble with, as there were only so many times he could punch and kick to increase his speed and strength. I finally remembered a solution and was trying not bang my head on a rock as I didn't need another injury.

Which brought me to another problem. I sigh as I look into my satchel that held my blood vials. Barely half a vial left.

I use Haki and locate Luffy. From his direction, I'm guessing he is at that cliff he likes to sit at and stare at the sea. In a second I was next to him. Seeing he was deep in thought I sat down near him.

I watch as Luffy stares at the sea for a few more minutes then seems to shake himself and look at me. "Yo. Need something?"

I nodded. "I know you said I could do what I want as long as it wasn't for evil, but how do you feel about me going to High Town and getting some blood?"

I could tell he was surprised. "Need blood already? How are you going to get it?"

I sigh. "Yeah, because of the training I've needed more blood than normal to heal and replenish my energy. I'll disguise myself as whatever to suit whoever I find suitable and using a bit of hypnosis and I should be able to trick them into donating blood. Two victims and I should have enough for 16 vials."

"Interesting. You have everything you need and know the process?" I can tell he is concerned.

"Yes. Due to the fact that I flat out refuse to drink directly from someone unless it's an emergency, I was made to learn and extract blood in the proper medical procedure." I gave him a smirk. "Don't worry, I don't kill unless I have a reason or order to kill. They'll be fine."

He reaches over and hits my shoulder, "Baka! I was worried about your hypnosis. If it fails and you are in trouble what then?"

I rubbed my shoulder. "You put Haki in that hit." I glared at him.

He just shrugged. "That doesn't answer my question."

"Don't worry. It won't fail. I've had far more practice than I like."

He sighs. "Fine. Just be careful."

I blinked at his concern. It's been a long time since I've seen genuine concern for me, probably since I was like 7 or so and I'm 21...or is it 22? Maybe 23? Hmm...nope 22.

"I will. I should be back by tonight." I stood up and was about to leave when I remembered something. "Oh, by the way, how do you feel about me stealing some valuables from the nobles?"

"Go for it!" He looks at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I had a feeling my own blue eyes mirrored his. "With pleasure." With that I sped to the Kingdom's walls. Putting my hood up and donning my half mask, and using Light I made myself invisible, and use **Geppo** to get to the top of the wall. Seeing how High Town was closer to the curve in this U-shaped kingdom I ran there.

Jumping down from the wall I quickly made my way through the snall area of this part of Edge Town and came once again to another wall. _Wonderful. I hate walls._ As much as I wanted to make a massive hole in this wall just to see the reactions, I knew it would keep me from my original goal.

 _Hmm...perhaps another time...oh I know! It could be my goodbye present when Luffy and I leave for his...our?...journey._ A slightly insane grin crossed my lips. _Yes, that'll be nice. A bit petty, but their valuables will more than make up for that._

With that thought, I jump on to the wall, still using Light to conceal myself. _It's starting to hurt though...have to get in the shadows soon so I can drop the illusion._ Quickly jumping from the wall I find the nearest dark alley and relax for a moment.

I look up and see what I'm leaning against. _Perfect, a noble's or at least a rich persons place. Let's see if they are suitable._ Scanning the area to see if anyone was nearby, or in the room with the open window I could see, and seeing no one, I jumped into the house through the window.

Making sure my Haki was on full alert, I began prowling around the house sniffing the air as I went. Sometime later I found someone. _There! Seems perfect. Hasn't had any alcohol, smoked, and seems to have an okay diet._ It wasn't required for the blood I took to not have these things, but it was my preference. Especially for long term storage.

Making sure my target was alone, I carefully entered the room already weaving the illusion and pulling him into my hypnosis. Carefully weaving the tale of him having a terrible disease, and I was an assistant to a doctor who refused to help him, but that I desperately wanted to help him. With the help of my illusion to look the way he wanted, and boy did he make my skin crawl, I took the blood I needed, thankfully the whole process only taking 15 minutes.

Quickly finishing up, I encouraged him to go downstairs and ask for some food and water. As soon as the door closed, I quickly began putting the blood into 8 different vials that I pulled out of the pocket dimension I had put them in earlier using my Darkness/Shadow powers.

Each one was special made by me with one of my Ice crystals on top. I quickly found during the past 3 moths, that things I make from my own energy and not manipulating the natural sources around, were an extension of my will. These crystals carried my order to freeze the contents in the vial. While freezing blood is not optimal, it's better than having to search for blood regularly or be out of blood in an emergency.

Carefully putting them into a padded box with compartments for each vial, I finish and put the box back into one of my pocket dimensions. Right as I finish, the door to the room I was in started to open. Quickly throwing up an illusion, I run to the window and jumped out of it, luckily it was open.

Hiding in the shadows I scouted my next target and repeated the process in a different home, gaining eight more vials. Putting 3 vials in my satchel, and the rest in my box, I was satisfied to have started a fund of Berries and a supply of blood.

Seeing the sun was about to set I make my way back to Dadan's shack. I'm thankful the woman seemed to like me, but I think it was because I didn't sleep in their place and I helped Luffy hunt for more meat for them.

Grabbing some fruits and killing a boar on my way, taking a small bit of the blood and carefully draining it into a cup and consuming it, I entered the clearing the shack was in just in time to see Luffy enter. Entering myself, I throw the boar in the cook's direction, grabbed a plate and sit next to Luffy, who is grinning manically at the food about to be cooked.

I slap the back of his head. "You look like a nutcase."

I ducked his attempt to slap as he says, "No! I look like a starving man who wants MEAT!" Then he begins running around asking when the meat will be ready like a hyperactive kid. I chuckle at his partial act. While he really did want the meat, seeing him exaggerate everything was amusing.

I began peeling and cutting the fruits I found and putting them on the plate I grabbed. After preparing them all I called Luffy over.

I handed him the plate as soon as he flopped down next to me. "Here, you need to eat more than just meat."

"Doumo arigatou!" He began devouring the fruit, grabbing the fruit with his hands and somehow chewing the food enough before swallowing.

Seeing him now, you'd never believe, this young man knows how to use a fork and uses it quite regularly. I understand why he keeps his intelligence and skills from the bandits, so that Garp doesn't learn and try to drag him to the Marines, but it's difficult to watch him force some of his actions.

He finished the fruit and handed me the plate. "Ne, Skye? Did you get what you thought you would?"

I thought about washing the plate, all the bandits were distracted with the roasting meat, but decided against it. "Yeah. Enough to last me quite awhile and now I have a start for my own pirate fund." I spoke quietly to him, not wanting to hear Dadan rant about being in trouble with Garp for not turning Luffy to the Marine's side.

"Oh how much?" He asks not taking his eyes of the meat that is almost ready.

"About 100k from pick pocketing. Amazing how much Nobles carry in their pockets."

"Shishishi." Suddenly he pokes me. "Ne, help me get as much meat as possible."

I nodded, grabbing the plate that used to have fruit. As soon as the meat was served I helped Luffy grab as much as could and pile it on the plate I had and the one he had. Running to his room, slamming the door behind us to Dadan's curses. Although they weren't as bad as they could've been since both Luffy and I had brought big catches.

Luffy sighed in contentment as he stared at the plates of meat, "Ah, I love doing that."

"I pity the poor cook who you recruit onto your crew." I gave him a small smile.

"Yes. We are going to need a good cook, a sea cook. One who knows how travel the seas, keep us healthy, and fight." He describes his ideal cook while calmly eating.

I nodded in agreement. "Don't know where you'll find one, but that is ideal. Hmm, Luffy." Pulling a ring out of one of my satchels I gave it to him just as he finished eating. "These are gravity rings. Due to my Darkness/Shadow powers I can't manipulate gravity to an extent. So far I can only increase it, but I can't decrease."

He took the ring and looked at it. "Soka. So it's like training weights. I completely forgot about those. Once I'm used to the weight, I'll be faster." He slipped it on. "Wow, that effects my whole body."

"Hai, because I'm increasing your gravity, the ring affects all of you not just where it is." I slipped one on my own finger, with a slightly higher increase than Luffy's.

"Perfect for practicing the last 3 **Rokushiki**. Ne, Skye? How many more times will you go and get blood from High Town?"

"Hmm...a couple more times. So I can also grab some more Berries and maybe some jewelry. After that I'll prowl around the rest of the kingdom for more blood depending on how much we train. I just have to be careful who I take it from, some are too strong-minded for my hypnosis to work."

"Okay. How much do you need?"

"The past 3 months were unusual as I did far more training and had more injuries than normal. So I went through 4 vials pretty quickly. Normally though I go through about 1 every every month sometimes I can go longer, sometimes it is shorter. Depends on what happens to me. So today, I got enough for a good year. I need more though, being a pirate means I'll probably need more than I have been."

"Is that normal for vampires?" Luffy asked as he held out his used plates for me to wash.

I complied using Water and Fire to clean and sanitize. "Don't know. I didn't know much about Vampires when I was a child, even though my neighbor was one, then the Purges began. After that, everything about them was erased. I only know some basics. Every Vampire needs blood, have superhuman abilities, have a slower heartbeat and lower body temperature."

"So what are you?" I could tell he was really curious.

"I'm experiment 025, injected with serum VP-10. Well I call it a virus. It's the 10th strain that was created. I was the only survivor of 30 victims. Everyone else exploded at one point or another as their bodies collapsed trying to control the energy of the elements in the body."

"And you?"

"Don't know. All I know is what they told me. Something about my body taking to the elements like I was born to have them. They also said I need far less blood than the typical Vampire, that was also a result of them forcing me to go without for periods of time. So you and I are in luck there." I smirk at him.

He mirrors my expression. "So it seems." He stands up and stretches a little slower than normal thanks to the gravity ring. "Ahh! Well, time for bed. Need my energy if we're gonna hunt and train with these rings."

"Hai. I'll see you in the morning." I leave his room then the shack. I didn't feel like training yet, so I ran to the cliff Luffy was at earlier. I could tell I was slower, but that'll be a short amount of time then, I will need to increase the amount again.

Reaching the cliff I lay down and stared at the stars, and listen to the sea, thinking over Luffy's reaction to my talk of vampires. Not a hint of disgust or fear. Just curiosity, interest, and general concern for my well-being

For the first time in years I let myself remember the happy moments with a friend of mine, before he was forced to abandon me with the rest of them.

Well, it looks like you are getting your wish, dear friend. I've finally found someplace I can start to find and be _me_.

* * *

 **Soru-Shave**

 **Geppo-Moonwalk Moon Step**

 **Kami-e: Paper Drawing or Paper Arts**

 **Rankyaku: Storm Leg**

 **Shigan: Finger Pistol or Finger Gun**

 **Tekkai: Iron Mass or Iron Body**

 **Hai: Yes, or agreement**

 **Yo: Hi**

 **Baka: Idiot in a friendly, teasing way**

 **Doumo Arigatou: Thanks a lot**

 **Soka: I see or I understand**

 **Also if translations are wrong, please don't hesitate to tell me. I try to find at least 3 different sources and make sure they match, but nothing's perfect.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ohayo Makino." I greet as I walk into Party's Bar.

"Ohayo, Skye. How are you?" Makino was at the counter wiping glasses.

"Frustrated. I mean seriously? A rowboat?" I sit on one of the stools at the bar, crossing my arms and resting them there.

She giggles. "Well, that is Luffy for you."

I sigh. "Yeah. He can be smart, but then he does something like this..." I ask for some fruit and she gave me half an apple. "Doumo. At this rate I'll have to fish him from the bottom of the ocean."

She looks a little worried. "Well, I'm glad he'll have you around to help him out. He still doesn't swim very well."

"Yeah, well...I'll try my best to take care of him."

Suddenly Luffy runs in, "Skye! Come on. It's finally time to start our journey! I thought this day would never come!" As quick as he came in, he was gone.

"Well, Captain's orders." I get up from the stool. Makino came from around the bar. We were about to leave when I stopped her. She turned to me and I bowed low to her. "Sumimasen. I know it couldn't have been easy to have me living in your home for the past month, knowing what I am, but I thank you for letting me stay here and prepare food for our journey."

I sense Makino come near me and I stiffened in surprise when she hugged me. "That's where you are wrong. I know Luffy. He would never bring someone here that would harm me. Just after a couple of days I could see you are a good person. Sure your main diet is blood and you have superhuman abilities, but despite your past, you are trying to have a better future."

"Not sure piracy is a better future, but at least Luffy has a more romantic view of a pirate's life and goal." I carefully hug her back. "Doumo arigatou gozaimasu. Take care of yourself."

Releasing each other, we smiled at each other, mine not as big, but still there.

"SKYYYYYYYE!"

I march out of the bar and head to the dock. "Really Luffy?" I ask when I get there, passing him on the dock and hop into the boat. "You can't wait 5 minutes? I just needed to thank Makino for letting me stay at her place and her input on my new clothes."

Instead of my all black catsuit like stuff I came with, I know had a light blue long sleeve jacket that reached my hips, with a high collar. It also had a hood I could remove. Navy blue tank-top, with black leggings and black boots that came to my knees. Of course I still had all my weapons and satchels.

"Oh sorry." He smiled at me.

"That was entirely unconvincing. Why are you in such a rush? You were quite slow earlier today."

He jumps onto the boat. "Don't know, it just feels right to leave now."

The villagers had gathered and were wishing Luffy a safe voyage and offering a bigger boat. I turned pleading eyes to Luffy at that. He ignores me.

"This is fine. It's what I want to start with." He turns to the sea. "Ace was first, Sabo second. Yeah I'm not counting that first trip, brother." He mumbles so only I can hear due to my hearing. "I'm third. Wait for me Ace and Sabo! I'll catch up with you!"

I could see the confusion on some of the villagers faces at the names and what he was doing, but not Makino's.

Luffy turns back to face the villagers. "It's a challenge. Well, we are going now! Please release the rope."

We are released and Luffy and I begin rowing out, the villagers getting smaller.

"Ah a nice day for sailing. Clear skies and a nice breeze." He was about to say something more when something rises up out of the sea.

I look up and see an eel-like Sea King. "Hey isn't that the Lord of the Coast?"

Luffy stands up and prepares to attack it. "Yep, or local sea monster. I prepared for this moment for 10 years. **Geppo**!" He leaps and bounces in the air as the Sea King approaches. " **Rankyaku**!" Sending a powerful air slash a the creature it slams into it, creating a deep gash and causing the beast to fall into the sea.

Creating a small shield to protect us from the wave. "Did you kill it?"

The wave settles and both Luffy searches for the Sea King. Finding it, he smiled. "Nope. He's alive." He gestured to the sea. "Can you?"

I nodded. _He's happy. Must have not wanted to kill it, just send it a message._ Putting my hand in the water I searched for the Sea King. He was underneath our boat, but far down. I could feel his life force leaking from the wound. " **Naoru.** " Sending a pulse out I could feel the leak stop.

"Thank you Skye for doing that. You alright?" He looks at me.

"Yeah...that was...a...big wound." I took deep breaths. "Still not used to healing others wounds, plus I couldn't touch him." I pulled the hood up on my new coat. "Hope you don't mind, but I'm going to meditate for a bit."

"Not at all. You do that and I'll row."

As I settled, I feel the boat start to move and I relax into the sounds and rhythm of the sea.

"Ne, Skye?"

I twitched. It was one of the rare tomes I was completely relaxed.

"Ne, Skye." A poke. Another one when I didn't respond. I hear Luffy suck in air to yell.

"Yell, and I'll throw you overboard." I tell him flatly.

"Ah you're aware. Just letting you know I let us drift, because I'm not sure where I want to go first and we are passing a pirate ship attacking another ship." he told me in one breath.

"Does one of these ships have a bigger boat than this?"

"Hai!"

I open my eyes and look to where the ships are at. "Well then. Sorry Captain, but we are abandoning ship." I grab him and **Geppo** into the air.

"But the apples! We can't waste food!" He cries in alarm.

I toss him in the direction of the ships and he uses **Geppo** to right himself. "You go to the ships and find a boat, I'll be there in a few minutes after I take care of the barrel.

"Hai! See you in a bit." He moves off to the ships.

I land back in the boat and carefully put the barrel in a pocket dimension with all the other stuff I have there. "I really hope we find a ship soon. Perhaps I can convince Luffy to steal the pirate ship." I abandon the rowboat, and use Air to float to the pirate ship. Looking around, I change my mind. "The cleanliness is nice...the pink, not so much. And the hearts..." I shudder.

Putting my mask on I was about to jump to the cruise ship that's being raided when I sense someone. Carefully examining the presence, I knew why I felt it. It was similar to mine. Not in power, but in the emotions. ' _Empathy. It requires empathy.' Do I sense you because you are in a situation similar to what mine was?_

I debated whether to search them out when I saw chests were starting to come back to the ship. Pulling up an illusion I jump on board the other ship. Sitting calmly on the railing nearer to the bow of the ship, I watch the chaos around me of pirates taking valuables, and sending back to their ship, a large woman watching over it all. _The captain, no doubt._

Suddenly two guys pop out of a hatch terrified of something, "Alvida-sama! A Monster!"

The large woman now identified as Alvida, threw her club at them "Who are you calling a monster?!"

 _A bit touchy, eh? Wait monster? Please don't mean..._

The two guys clarified that some weird guy popping out from behind a counter in the galley and calling him a possible bounty hunter.

I face-palm. _Oh Luffy, you are supposed to be looking for a ship! You can't ignore your stomach for ten minutes!_

Alvida looks at one point on the deck and seems to listen for a moment, then with a look of rage breaks through the deck. "Who are you going to catch?! Eh, Coby?!" she snarls as she drops down.

Seeing the pirates move around the hole she made, I drop the illusion and move closer in time to hear her say something about a pirate hunter named Zoro.

"Zoro?" The curiosity in Luffy's voice was unmistakable.

Ignoring the rest of what was being said, I started thinking. _Alvida...Alvida...where have I heard that name? A bounty, maybe?_ Thinking of the correct book I pull it out of my pocket dimension. I flip through the pages ignoring the Alvida's cry of rage, though it hurt my ears a bit.

"Ah, here it is!" I exclaim.

"Here's what?"asks Luffy.

I turn to see him on the deck with a shaking pink-haired boy. "Oh, I found where I heard the name Alvida from." I pointed to her poster in the book. "These are the most current bounties. You were lucky to receive this early for your birthday."

"Eh? 5,000,000 Berries? That's a nice amount." Luffy commented excited.

"Hai. It is. Should we cash it in?"

"Shishishi. You can. I'm a pirate remember?"

"Right, though technically you still aren't. You don't have a ship or Jolly Roger." I point out to him. The pirates on deck were yelling something, but I ignore them. "Though, you could go on to get this Zoro guy, and I can meet up with you soon."

"Ah, you heard about that. Great, that sounds like a plan. Now..." We both turn to the oncoming pirates who are furious that we're ignoring them. Luffy gestures to me. "All yours."

"Hmph. Thanks. **Geppo**." Hovering over the pirates using **Geppo** instead of Air, I attacked. " **Mizu no taifu**!" Making a small typhoon of water I let the pirates spin for a moment then, " **Chirasu**!" Flinging pirates everywhere into the sea.

I land on the deck to see Luffy knocking out Alvida and telling the pirates on their ship to get Coby a boat. Luffy turns to me just as Marines start firing.

I call to the boy, "Hey Coby?" The boy turns to me shaking. "Where is that Zoro guy being held?"

"Sh-sh-ells T-town." He finally gets out after a few tries.

 _Sheesh...Am I really that intimidating?_

"Hood, mask, powers." Luffy lists off before jumping over the railing, Coby following.

"Hehe...right." I say to the air. Looking around I see a convenient coil of rope, and go and tie up Alvida. "Yeesh. Thankfully this rope is long enough."

After a bit of talking to the Marines, I was able to get a paper confirming the capture that I could take to whatever office and collect the bounty. Acquiring a boat, which was better than the rowboat Luffy had had, I start sailing of to Shells Town to catch up with Luffy.

 _Should be fine, I'm only an hour or two behind._ I settle into the boat and checking on the compass and map every now and then and adjusting the sails.

I arrived in Shells Town the next day, mid-morning. After docking the boat, I use Haki to find Luffy. Quickly heading in his direction, I reach where he is and wasn't surprised to see it was a restaurant.

I remove my hood and mask and was going to enter when a blonde-haired guy with a purple suit came out yelling and crying about telling something to his father and two Marines chasing after him.

Entering the place, I see Luffy sitting at a table, his face angled to the table, hat shadowing his eyes. Deciding to be silent, I walk over and sit down in the chair across from him.

"Ne, Skye, how do you feel about me recruiting pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro?" he asks after a few minutes.

I shrugged, "He sounds skilled, it would be a good addition. When you saw him, did you like him?"

His lips turned up in a smile. "He's strong, determined, loyal, and willing to protect."

"In others words, you are going to coerce him into your crew."

"Iie. I am going to ask him." He protested.

"Blackmail, manipulate, coerce, ask...I think it's all the same to you. You really want him on your crew."

"Our crew." He finally looks at me.

"That's the only thing you bothered to try and disprove?!"

"Shishishi." He stands up. "Yoshi! I'm gonna get Zoro. Want to come?" he asks me.

I stand up as well and we begin to walk out. "I'll go with you to the base, but then I'm going to cash in this bounty before you wreak some havoc and I'm officially on your crew in others eyes."

"Okay!"

* * *

Slipping on my mask and hood I enter the official lobby of the base and walk to the desk. Thankfully a Marine is there.

"Excuse me, I'm here to cash in a bounty, I have a letter here to confirm." I tell the man and give him the letter.

"One minute please." He turns and using the transponder snail, calls the number on the paper. After a few affirmatives, he turns to me, "Unfortunately, Pirate Alvida was able to escape, but we are willing to offer you a quarter of the reward in compensation."

Not letting my annoyance show, I accepted the amount, took the money and walked out of the base. Once out of sight of anyone I slipped the money into the chest I took out of storage, and then put it back.

Using Haki, I sense a strong presence and **Soru** to it. I look at the man tied to the post. He looked dirty and hungry. "So this is Zoro, the one Luffy wants to recruit."

Zoro looks up in surprise and disbelief. "Another one?"

"So, I'm guessing Luffy tried to recruit you into the crew?" I ask.

"You a part of it? You don't look like much." He taunts.

"Right now, neither do you. Besides, you wouldn't be able to land a scratch on me on your best day." I taunt back.

"Why you-" he's cut off by a loud noise if something big hitting the ground.

I look in the direction it came from and using Haki, sense Luffy near the area. "Ah Luffy, what did you do now?"

Coby runs up and begins messing with the ropes, saying he couldn't be in a Navy like this and wants to be an honorable Marine. Ignoring Zoro's orders to stop untying him and telling him of his execution the next day. How Luffy got mad and insulted Helmeppo and threatened him. I could see the surprise on Zoro's face at Luffy's actions.

"Coby move." I order.

"Eh? A-ah y-yes, Skye-sama." He quickly moves back.

Taking one of my knives I spin it around. "If you agree to join the crew I'll cut the ropes."

"No, I won't be a pirate!" he yells at me.

"Well then I'm leaving you here, Luffy will be disappointed but we can find someone else." Zoro was about to say something when I feel a group of people arriving. I hold up a hand, stopping him from speaking. "We have company."

Marines walked up aiming rifles at us and a huge man with an ax-arm walking about them yelling about treachery and execution to all three of us.

"Aw, why me? I wasn't even going to let him go. He refuses to accept my offer." I jokingly protest.

"Now is not the time for jokes!" Zoro yells angrily.

Ax-hand was going on about something, and Zoro, answering back.

"AIM!"

 _"I can't...I can't afford to die here! Kuina!"_

It was just a whisper, but I could hear it. I look at Zoro as the Marines aim, and see the desperation in his expression.

"FIRE!"

" **Mamoru**!" I created a shield of water protecting all three of us, the bullets being absorbed into it.

I could hear the cries of shock, as I released the shield.

Luffy dropped down beside me, "Nice one!" He grinned at me.

I gave him a short bow, "Why thank you." I pointed to Zoro. "Do we have to recruit him?" I was ignoring the murmuring of the Marines.

"Shut up!" Zoro yells.

"He keeps yelling and it hurts my ears." I comment.

"Who the hell are you two?!" Zoro yells, again.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I'm gonna be the King of the Pirates." he then points to me. "She is Skye, my scout. Well, she should be anyway." He glares at me.

I shrug. "This situation isn't normal. Perhaps next time. Besides, you were the one to give me the okay to stay behind and get Alvida's bounty, and then the crappy Marines let her escape! I only got a quarter of the bounty!"

"Eh, really? That's too bad." Luffy consoles me. He turns back to Zoro, "Here are your swords. I was guessing they were all yours, since Helmeppo doesn't collect swords. Join my crew!"

"Well, I'd rather be a pirate than die here," Zoro states.

"Whoohoo!" Luffy celebrates.

As Luffy does that, I take my knife and slice through the ropes. Luffy stops celebrating and gives Zoro his swords in time for Zoro to run up and stop the Marine's incoming swords.

"Move and your dead." He threatens the Marine's.

I scoff at the Marine's tears. "Tch. I've seen things more intimidating than that."

"Shut up or I'll slice you instead." Zoro yells at me, despite the sword grip in his teeth.

"Ne, Luffy. Your turn." I gesture to the Marine's.

He laughs in excitement, "Zoro, duck! **Rankyaku**!"

Zoro ducks as Luffy sends a weak kick to the Marine's. Even weakened, he still slices the marines a bit, not enough to kill them though.

I tamp down my anger at ax-hand's order to the soldiers to kill themselves. It reminded me too much of my former CO's training forced new recruits. I closed my eyes and breathed, forcing my vampire instincts back and my body to relax.

"Go, Luffy-san! Crush this Navy!" I hear Coby yell out.

I open my eyes to see Luffy fighting the captain, not even using **Haki** or **Rokushiki**. As Luffy punched Morgan's face and yelled about ruining Coby's dream and bringing back bad memories to me, I smile behind my mask. "Arigatou, Luffy."

I reach out and punch the shaking blonde guy about to put a gun to Coby's head, as Luffy uses **Haki** to shatter Morgan's ax.

Luffy turns to me, "Better?"

"Now that I've punched something, yes." And waving my hand like it's no big deal, "And you punching that guy helped too."

Zoro rushes forward slicing the captain's chest, as the fool tries to attack Luffy's back.

"Ooh nice one , Zoro." Luffy compliments.

"My pleasure, Captain." Zoro answers.

The Marine's begin celebrating and then Zoro almost faints, falling onto the ground, mumbling, "Hungry."

I sigh. "You guys feed him. I'll be looking for a ship." I wave to them and start to leave.

"Iie. The ship we have will do fine for now. We'll get a new one soon, just not yet." Luffy states firmly.

I stop and slump forward in defeat. "At least it's better than that rowboat."

"Hey, I liked that boat. What happened to it anyway?"

"Drifting, capsized, driftwood, smashed in a whirlpool. Who knows, so many scenarios." I begin leaving again, "I'm going to buy some fresh fruit and put it in the boat."

"Ship!" Luffy corrects me.

"Boat."

"Ship!"

"Boat! **Soru**!"

I speed off, leaving Luffy yelling about how no matter how small it was, it was still a ship.

* * *

 **Ohayo- Good Morning**

 **Doumo-Thanks**

 **Doumo arigatou gozaimasu: Thank you very much**

 **Naoru: Heal**

 **Iie: No**

 **Mizu no taifu: Water Typhoon**

 **Chirasu: Break or shatter**

 **Mamoru: Protect**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi, just want to thank you all for the favorites and follows! Glad you are enjoying my story._

 _Just to let you know, updates will most likely take 3-4 days now that I'm in the actual episodes and I want to make it mine and unique._

* * *

"Captain, this town has been taken over by a Pirate Captain Buggy, who has a **Akuma no Mi,** and is really paranoid about his nose, and looks like a clown. Also, the citizens fled, and the pirates are chasing a girl who stole a map of the Grand Line." I report to Luffy once I land on the roof he's on.

"Did you see what type of Akuma no Mi?" Luffy asks.

"Sort of. Seems he can separate his hands from his body and levitate them where he wants. No idea if that applies to other parts of him, but knowing Akuma no Mi's, it probably does."

He nods thinking. "Wonder why the girl needs a map of the Grand Line?"

"It's useless without a Log Pose. Wonder if the girl knows that? If she doesn't, she is as good as dead." I say matter-of-factually and with no intention of helping her.

"True. Skye?" Luffy looks at me, pleading.

"Why? You can find her easily yourself."

"I'm hungry and can't work efficiently?" he offers as an excuse.

"Yeah," I drew out the word, "that's not why, but fine, I'll look for her." Closing my eyes I listen first. Thanks to the town being abandoned, the Pirate base was the only loud place and that was simple to block out.

"Give back the map of the Grand Line! We just stole it!"

Ignoring the other things that was said, I cast my Haki out in the general direction to get a read on the situation. _Hmm...pretty weak opponents, will be easy to take care of._ I focus on the girl. It was familiar. _Strong, untapped potential and..._

 _"Can't let them get it back! I finally have the map to the Grand Line! I will save them! I will get all the money and save them!"_

As I hear the girls thoughts, I realize it was the person I had felt on Alvida's ship. I open my eyes and look at Luffy. "That's why you wanted me to search."

He nods. "Her heart's cry is similar to what yours was." He jumps down from the roof onto the ground. " **Soru**!"

After a moment, I decided to follow him. Feeling the girl's aura stop, I knew Luffy had arrived. Reaching the spot, I jump onto a roof nearby and watch him, throwing up an illusion to conceal myself. I snicker as Luffy asks for the nearest restaurant.

I see the scheming look on the girl's face and knew she thought Luffy was easy prey. She walks up to Luffy. "B-boss! You came to save me."

Luffy continues staring at the three pirates. "Hai."

I smirk as I see the shock on the girl's face. _Wasn't expecting that, were you?_

"I-uh..." she looks at the pirates glaring at the two of them, then runs off, "Sorry, but they are all yours!"

Ignoring the fight, if you could call it that, I feel the girl behind me, climbing the house, and I drop the illusion.

As her head pops up I tell her my tone dark, "You are lucky my Captain wants to help you and is far stronger than you think. Otherwise I'd maim you for doing that. I'm quite fond of him."

I could tell I had scared the girl, but she rallied. "Hah! That skinny idiot? No way."

I gesture down at the street. "See for yourself."

She climbs to the edge of the roof, keeping her distance from me. "Eh? How?"

I don't answer and jump down to the street. "Hey Captain, where is Zoro?"

Luffy shrugs. "Somewhere in town."

I remember Zoro's explanation of how came to hunt pirates. "So he even gets lost just following someone?"

"Shishishi! Seems like it."

"We better up his Haki training or this is going to be a major problem if we ever get separated." I point out.

Luffy nods and turns to the girl still on the roof. "Say, who are you?"

The girl jumps onto a balcony then the street. "Sugoi. You are stronger than you look. I'm a thief that steals from pirates. I'm Nami. Wanna team up with me?" she ask excited.

"No." He turns and walks off with me following. "See a restaurant on your way here, Skye?"

"Negative." I reply.

"You're in a mood." he points out looking at me closely.

I frown though Luffy couldn't see it. "I'm a bit put off by her actions. If it was anyone else, they'd most likely be dead with 3 against 1."

Luffy was about to speak when Nami yells out, "Hold on! Wait, I said!"

We both turn and look at the girl running to us. She was about to speak when Luffy's stomach growled. Luffy groans in despair, "I'm starving."

"Tch. Baka." I mumble rolling my eyes.

"I heard that."

"How about I treat you to some food?" The girl offers.

"Hmph. You aren't from here. Where you going to get the food from?" I ask her.

"I...uh...how?" She gives up figuring me out and says, "Thanks to the Buggy Pirates, the townspeople aren't coming back soon. No sense in food going to waste." She begins leading us to a random house far from the knocked out pirates.

We enter one and thankfully it has a lot of food. She prepares the food and gives it to Luffy. I pull out some Berries and put it on the counter, glaring at the girl so that she doesn't take it.

"Hmph. I only steal from pirates." She informs me.

"A thief's a thief." Luffy counters.

"I will get 100 million Berries no matter what it takes." She states determined.

"That's a lot of money. What do you need it for?" Lufy asks after swallowing the last of the food.

"It's a secret."

"You could save a lot of people with that kind of cash." I comment, studying her.

A sharp intake of breath.

"You planning to steal from pirates on the Grand Line?" I ask.

She whirls around an stares at me. "Who the heck are you? How would you know that?"

"Well, considering, Buggy is looking for a thief who stole a map of the Grand Line, and you saying you need a lot of money from pirates, it's obvious. As for who I am...still working on that."

"Are you working for Buggy?!" she yells, angry and wary.

"Nope, we are our own pirate crew." Luffy tells her.

"You're pirates?!"

"Hai! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates! Be my navigator." Luffy states.

"Never! I hate pirates more than anything in the world! I only love tangerines and money!" She screams and walks to the window.

I rub my ears. _Too loud. Am I going to have to deal with everyday, if she joins?_

"Really. That's too bad. Not all of them are bad." Luffy begins eating some bread from a basket of them. I sigh, putting more Berries on the counter.

I think of something. "Hey, Luffy. Why do you want her to our navigator? She could be terrible."

"She's good. I just know it. I want her." Luffy answers.

I see Nami calculating as I hear a couple of Buggy's crew searching for the girl. She turns back to us and walks to Luffy. "I'm much more skilled than your average navigator. Help me get Buggy's treasure and I'll consider being your navigator."

Luffy leans back in his chair. "What do you have planned?"

"You'll see." Nami says then promptly ties Luffy up.

I tilt my head looking at Luffy, silently asking, "Why?"

"You'll see" he barely whispers, knowing I'll hear it.

They start to leave the house and I follow.

"Hey, you. Skye was it?" Nami asks.

I nod.

"Stay here. Don't worry nothing will happen to your captain." she tries to assure me.

"Your right, because I'll be watching the whole time. I don't take orders from anyone but my Captain." I tell her coldly and leave the house and wait outside.

After a few moments, they exit with Nami giving me a nervous look. I follow after them and once we reach where the Buggy Pirates, I create an illusion and jump onto a tower thing sticking out of the roof the pirates were on. I know Luffy is letting Nami underestimate him, but I couldn't figure out why. I have to admit though, with him sitting in that cage tied up, he didn't look like much.

His long sleeve red buttoned-up shirt, rolled up to show the white trim, hid his muscles despite its proper fit. Finger-less gloves that went to his second knuckle, and few inches above his wrist, hid his scars and calluses. His black cargo pants and combat boots looked harmless, but I knew they held hidden knives at my request. _Even if he never uses them on an enemy, it's good to have those for emergencies._

As Nami's welcoming party goes on, I see Luffy is annoyed to have all this food around him, but not able to eat anything. Focusing on a random plate of meat, using quick slashes of Air, I cut and then levitate a few pieces to Luffy who quickly eats them. He smiles knowing I would see it.

Just as I feel Zoro jump onto a nearby roof, the Clown suddenly yells something about a Special Buggy Ball, and I get a bad feeling as a cannon is rolled out. I see the cannonball being carried. _A giant, red cannonball? Not good._

I couldn't help gasp as it fired and an entire row of houses was destroyed. _I like a good explosion, but this is pointless. I'm thankful the people have evacuated._

I look at Luffy and see him shaking in silent fury, jaw clenched and eyes shadowed by his hat. I knew that he was remembering Gray Terminal, and the senseless destruction. He even ignored Buggy's claims about being the one to conquer the Grand Line.

Knowing he needed time to collect himself, I jump to the cage, and create an illusion in front of it, making it appear he was looking at Buggy and Nami. Using a new technique I had learned I changed my voice to Luffy's, "Eh?! I'm the one who is going to conquer the Grand Line. I'm gonna be King of the Pirates."

As Buggy talks with Nami and the cannon is prepared I hear Luffy whisper, "Arigatou, Skye. I'm better now."

I drop the illusion in front of the cage, "Don't know if your really better now, you've got a cannon pointed at you." I use Air to carry the words only to his ears.

"It's fine. Nami won't let it fire." Luffy assures me, completely confident in the girl.

"If you say so. The other pirates won't stand back though if she doesn't do it, though." I think through different scenarios that could play out.

"Zoro will help since he doesn't know you're here."

"Oh him." I shrug. "I forgot about him."

"Sure." He draws out the word. He focuses on Nami and raises his voice she she could hear. "What's the matter? Your hands are shaking. This is what happens when you take on pirates with half-assed resolve."

"What?! The resolve to take a life to take a life like it's nothing? A pirate's resolve?!" Nami spat at him.

Her hands clenched so hard, that blood was starting to flow. I watch it. I hear a gunshot and a cry of 'Belle-mère'! _Ah...another piece, a few more and I'll know her situation._

"It's the resolve to put your own life on the line." Luffy finishes.

I tense and shift into a stance to attack as some guy steals the matches and begins to light the fuse.

"Chotto matte, Skye. Let this play out." Luffy tells me.

Nami knocks out the guy, saying something about not becoming one of these inhuman pirates. Luffy yells that the fuse is still lit. Nami looks around and I know she is looking for me.

Seeing nothing, she runs and stops the fuse with her hands. I wince as Nami cries out in pain.

As pirates charge to slice Nami up I sense Zoro again. Hearing him walk up, I finally relax.

"How many of you are attacking one girl?" he asks the pirates as he holds them back. Flinging them back, he turns to Nami, "You alright?"

"H-hai. Arigatou." Nami replies.

I could see her shaking though as she tries to adjust to the pain.

Zoro looks at Luffy. "What are you playing around for? First you ditch me, and now you're in a cage? Where's Skye?"

I drop my concealment and wave. "Yo."

"You were there the whole time?!" Nami and Zoro yell in sync.

"Well, not the whole time." I shrug. "Right before Luffy states something about being Pirate King." I point at Zoro, "Besides you were here since they fired the first Buggy ball, Zoro."

He shrugs. "Luffy gave no indication to help."

"Same situation with me. Unlike you though, I decided to stand firmly by my Captain." I say with false haughtiness, and gesture to the cage I was standing by.

Zoro glares. "Why you-"

"Pirate Hunter Zoro? Have you come here to take my head?" Buggy asks.

"Nope, not interested. I gave up pirate hunting," Zoro walks to Luffy and I as he speaks.

"I'm interested. Killing you would increase my name."

"Try it, and you'll die." He glares back at Buggy.

"We'll see about that." He begins spinning his swords.

"Word of caution, Zoro. He has an Akuma no Mi. He can separate his appendages from the rest of him. Don't know what else though." I tell the man carrying the words to his ears only.

He nods in acknowledgement. It was over in seconds, but something was wrong. Removing my mask I sniff the air. No blood. I see Buggy quickly get up. "Zoro, dodge!"

Zoro moves quickly evading the knife aimed at back and side. Luffy and I look at each other. "He's unlocked it." Luffy comments. "Time to up his training to perfect it."

"Seems he learns best in danger." I comment. "I have so many ideas." I smile.

Unknown to me pirates who were looking at me shivered in fear. I looked very insane with my smile.

"Eh, Big Nose! It's unfair to attack from behind!" Luffy yells out, and I knew he remembered what I told him of his nose. The grin on his face confirms it.

He catches the knife thrown, in his teeth. Breaking it, he states he's gonna kick his butt.

While the pirates were occupied with Luffy, I made a decoy of me and rush to Nami's side. "Give me your hands. Quickly." I tell her as she hesitates. She holds them out and I press my hands onto her palms. " **Naoru**." Her hands heal and before she can say anything I tell her, "Hurry, get your treasure while we are fighting them. I'll cover you."

"But they'll see me." She protests.

"Just trust me. Once you're a couple blocks away you are on your own, though. You never have to do it again, but this once, trust me." I step back and quickly make 2 illusions, one to make it appear Nami is still here, another to conceal her as she runs off the roof. As soon as she was far enough away, I drop her cover and go back to my original spot, scattering my decoy.

Luffy laughs and looks at me. "Nice, now get me out of this cage, so I can kick this clown's ass."

"Ryoukai! **Mizu no Suraisā**!" I slice of the front of his cage. He gets out and I take out a knife and slice the ropes that are tying him. I remove the sword that's been on my back and hand it to him, as well as his belt with his pistol and knives.

"Arigatou." He put buckles them in their places, and looks at Buggy, unsheathing his blade.

"Aho. Weren't you paying attention, you can't cut me." Buggy taunts.

"We'll see about that. **Soru**." He appears behind Buggy, clearly having done an attack.

"AHH!" Buggy holds his arm where blood is pouring out. "Haki! How does a nobody like you know that power!?

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Luffy taunts him, "Seems your wrong, I thought no blade could cut you."

As they clash, I look at Zoro and his shocked gaze. "That is what we want to teach you. The ability to bypass Devil fruit abilities and to augment your attacks. Want a sword that won't break or receive nicks? Then learn Busoshoku Haki. Of course it's not completely infallible, but with practice it's an incredible power."

"Soka. Earlier, I could hear Buggy's attack, I knew where to dodge. Was that Kenbunshoku Haki?" he asks not taking his eyes off Luffy who, while not the best swordsman, was able to hold his own.

"Hai. You've unlocked it. Now it's time to hone it. I have so many ideas." a dark smile crossing my lips.

Zoro scoots away from me. "I can tell." He looks at the two trying to interfere. "Heads up. I got the unicycle guy."

"Ryoukai. I'll take care of the cat." I rush forward throwing out my arm, " **Mizu no Kabe**!" Creating a wall between the lion and Luffy.

The lion cries out in pain as the wall slices his paw. "Richie!" The man on his back cries. He began yelling threats at me, and was about to attack me.

I ignore him and stare at the lion menacingly. Looking at him closer I could see he was mostly a gentle creature. I softened. "Stand down and do not interfere. I will drop the wall and heal your paw." Even though I'm getting very thirsty from using Light and Healing Water constantly, I knew I had enough for another healing before the thirst would really kick in and push my instincts forward.

The lion nods. "Richie! Don't! She won't keep her word!" The man yells.

"I will. Unfortunately if I say I'll do something, I will do it."

The lion believes me and limps over to me, once he reaches me he hold out his paw.

" **Naoru**." His paw heals. I feel my thirst increase. I gesture to the wall, " **Chirasu**!" I collapse to one of my knees as the long couple of hours using Light was starting to kick in. The lion gave me a worried sound, despite the my aura getting darker. I pat its nose. "Gomen nesai, Captain, but I need to withdraw!" I called out.

* * *

Luffy POV.-

At Skye's words I turn and look at her. Seeing her with one knee on the roof, arms wrapped around herself, and the slight shiver, I knew what was going on. "Go. Zoro and I can handle the rest of this.

Without a word she was gone. I stare at Buggy. I could feel fury building up in me. I love causing chaos, but not at the expense of the innocent. I look at the destroyed homes and the back at Buggy. "Leave and I won't slice you as much as possible without killing you. You've harmed innocents and pushed my crew-member to her limits. I can't forgive you for that."

I remember in Mt. Colubo the self-loathing in Skye's expression as she miscalculated her injuries and how much blood she needed, and how the thirst became overwhelming. How it took a few months to make her realize I did not care. She was part of my crew, she had different needs and I was going to see to it that that her self loathing was eliminated.

"Forgive me? Ha, boy you won't live past this hour." He separates himself into pieces, " **Bara Bara Festival**!"

" **Rankyaku: Taifu**!" Sending slashes in a circle around me with kicks and swipes of my sword. Buggy is bleeding heavily. "Enough, leave and do not return here. If I see you attacking one of my crew or bothering another innocent town I will not hesitate to attack."

Buggy knowing he was beaten, left yelling, "Retreat! I will get my revenge Mugiwara!"

I sheath my sword and turn to Zoro. He is about to talk when I stop him. "Later, I have to find Skye."

He nods, following me as I jump of the roof. Quickly, I find her with Haki and take off, going slow enough that Zoro keeps up and doesn't get lost.

I find her leaning against a home near the docks. She was staring at the nearly empty inhaler in her hand.

"It was full. It took me almost a full vial to calm down." She tells me flatly. "Luffy, if I-"

I cut her off. "I'll do better. Even when you don't think you need one, I'll make you. You were right in Mt. Colubo, actually being a pirate is different than training for one. Look at me Skye. **Look at me**."

She looks up startled. _Eh? Why is she so shocked?_

"We just need to work together. Once we have a ship and more crew members it will be easier to take care of each other."

"If the others won't, can't accept me, what then? If I lose control and the others can't get past their fear, I'll-"

"Yameru! If someone can't accept who I have chosen to be on my crew, then they won't be on my crew." I state firmly.

"It's not as simple as that, Luffy. Most people aren't like you, or even Zoro. They hear 'Vampire' and either run screaming or try to kill me."

"Then my crew won't be most people. It may take a while for each member to adjust, but you are more than the virus in your veins. I accept all of you and our crew will accept all of you, and one day, _you_ will accept all of yourself." I pull her into a hug. I could feel her stiffen in surprise.

"Too much Luffy. Please let go." she pleads

"Nope. Get used to it. I'm going to make you love hugs."

"Not possible. Now, let go." She slaps my back.

"No."

After a few moments of struggling she stills. I smile in triumph then hear a rustling of a bag behind me. Then she floats it front of my nose. "Look at what I got." she say in a sing-song voice. "Let me go, and I'll give you this nice yummy bag of jerky."

I squeeze her tighter, "No, that won't work."

"Premium quality, perfectly seasoned, perfectly textured...all yours, just let go." She offered.

"Okay." Faster than she could blink, I was eating the jerky while walking down the street to the boat.

"That was harder than I thought it would be," I hear her comment to Zoro.

 _Ah, wonderful meat. It was so hard to resist, but that stubborn woman needed that hug. Just you wait, Skye. I'll prove you wrong, you may be a monster, but I love monsters and you are my vampire._

* * *

 **Mizu no Suraisā: Water Slicer**

 **Ryoukai: Understood, Roger, got it**

 **Chotto Matte: Wait**

 **Mizu no Kabe: Water Wall**

 **Gomen nesai: I'm sorry, less formal**

 **Bara Bara Festival: Split Split Festival**

 **Rankyaku: Taifu -Storm Leg: Typhoon**

 **Yameru: Stop**

 **Aho: Idiot, a major insult**


	7. Chapter 7

"We can't go to the Grand Line like this. We'd die." Nami states. "We need a ship, and more crew members."

"I've been trying to get an actual ship for months, but he refuses saying it's not time yet." I tell her pointing to Luffy. "Also, he definitely wants a seafaring cook. I want some sort of doctor, I can only heal others a little, and my first aid is basic."

"We can get a ship now." Luffy says out of the blue. "I also want a musician. Pirates sing."

I took a moment to celebrate that we could get a ship. "We are heading south to an inhabited island, a place called Syrup Village. Perhaps we can get a ship there."

"How do you know where we are going?" Nami asks.

"Contrary to your belief, we can follow a compass and map," I point to Luffy and myself. Zoro scowls. "I stole a map of the East Blue from someone a few months ago."

"Why not buy one?"

"This one is more complete."

"Show me." She demands holding her hand out.

"No. You don't need to see it. We need a navigator for the Grand Line, not the East Blue. By the way, do you even know how to navigate the Grand line?" I ask her.

"What is there to know? You just need a map, a compass, and knowledge of the sea, winds, and sky. And I have all of those." Nami says confidently

"Hey Luffy, looks like you need to give her a crash course on navigating the Grand Line, once we have a ship and the other thing." I call out.

"Hai. Remind me later." he replies from his position on the small figurehead.

"What other thing?" Nami looks at me, suspicious.

"You'll see. Now leave me alone." I tell her.

* * *

After scouting the island, I enter the little restaurant, simply labeled, Food. Nami, Zoro, and Luffy were just finishing up with their food and drinks.

As I sit next to Luffy, he focuses on me, "Eh, Skye, what did you find out?"

"It's a sleepy little village. Nothing happens much. The most exciting thing is a boy called Usopp, runs around everyday, yelling about how pirates are attacking. He is the liar or exaggerator of the town and everyday the villagers chase him around."

"He's also Yassop's son." Luffy tells me.

"The sharpshooter on Shank's crew?"

Luffy nods. "He also seems to be captain of a small band of pirates kids here."

"Did you hear anything about the mansion on the hill?" Zoro asks.

I nod. "The current occupant's parents died a year ago. She, Kaya, has quite the fortune. She is sick though, but I don't think it's natural. I'm not sure, but I think there is some sort of poison in her system. Her blood smells...off."

"EH?!" everyone yells.

"You can't just say that so...so...nonchalant!" Nami yells at me. "How can you smell poison in her blood anyway?! That's impossible, whats the truth?"

"It's the truth, whether you believe it or not is up to you." I tell her.

Before Nami could yell at me more, Luffy speaks up, "What about the servants, were you able to sense anything from them?"

"Everyone holds a great love for the heiress, but the butler, Klahadore," I shake my head, "he seems caring, but there is something lurking beneath that I can't get a read on. He arrived three years ago and became a trusted member of the family, but there is something wrong there...I just can't place it."

Luffy leans back in seat thinking. "I need to see this butler."

"You all seem to be finished with your food, let's go now. We can't go through the gates though. There are some guards there."

About 10 minutes later we were at the fence surrounding the huge home.

Luffy turns to Nami and Zoro. "Do you want to stay here or go in?"

Telling us they want to go inside, Luffy grabs Zoro and I grab Nami, " **Geppo**!"

Nami screams in my ear as we leap high into the air then fall down, two Air bounces later we are on the ground.

"Never doing that again," Nami says shakily.

I snicker. "It was not that bad."

"You went far higher than we needed to and made us fall longer than we should have!"

"Who are you?" I heard Kaya's voice before I could reply. I went to stand near Luffy.

Before Usopp could stammer out an answer Luffy says, "We are here to ask for a favor from you. We were wondering if-"

"You, there! What do you think you are doing breaking into other people's property." A man calls out and I tense.

"Klahadore." I whisper to Luffy.

He nods. "Well my favor has been granted without me asking for it."

Kaya tries to explain, but is cut off by the butler, "That can wait for now. You can explain later. Leave all of you, unless you have something to say."

"We don't. We'll take our leave. We apologize for the intrusion." Luffy says as we begin to walk off.

"Usopp-kun!" Klahadore calls out. I put my hand on Luffy's shoulder as I see him struggle to hold himself back as Usopp and Yassop are insulted by the butler. "If it's money you want, how much do you want?!"

"Enough, Klahadore! Apologize at once to Usopp!" Kaya cries.

"Why should I apologize for telling the truth?" Klahadore states with superiority.

As Klahadore spouts more insults, Usopp can't take it anymore. A well delivered punch and, "Shut up! I am proud my father left to be a brave warrior of the sea! I am an exaggerator, but I'll never lie about being having the blood of a pirate! I'm proud to be the son of a pirate!"

Klahadore gets up. I ignore the next words he's spouting out as I see blood drip out of his mouth from the punch. A meeting with someone wearing heart-shaped sunglasses. A red crescent moon. A malicious grin as blood drips from multiple knives. Seeing bits of someones past, from their blood, was still pretty new and jarring for me, as I never dared before to focus on blood very long.

I sigh as I hear Kaya say isn't a bad man. _Telling her who this man really is, will break her. I wonder if she is strong enough to move past this when things are brought to light._

We leave shortly after Usopp as the butler yells at us to leave as well. Sometime down the road, Luffy turns to me. "I know what you felt. It was greed and blood lust."

"Hmm...that doesn't surprise me. Though it must've been hard or Kaya to watch, I'm glad Usopp stood up for himself and punched Klahadore. That punch made his mouth bleed and I could see bits of his past." I tell him.

"Oh please, not you too. We don't need another liar." comments Nami.

"Quiet Nami" Luffy orders. "What did you find out?"

"He's former Captain Kuro of the Black Cat pirates. Jango is the current captain, but has met with Kuro recently."

"The Man with a Thousand Plans. Makes sense, he was basically stating his intentions, by kept himself in the clear by implying Usopp was the one who wanted Kaya's fortune." Luffy turns to look in the direction of the sea. "I need to speak with Usopp."

"May I come with you?" I ask.

Luffy nods and then turns to Zoro and Nami. "Do you want to stay here?"

"Best if we stay. Too many people giving this news to him wouldn't be good," Zoro comments.

"If you are even right," Nami comments.

Before Luffy and I could leave to search for Usopp, he comes sprinting down the road.

"What's with his expression? Is he still mad about the insults?" Nami asks.

"Iie. I think this is something else." I say. Listening for a moment. "He is warning the villagers about pirates attacking the village tomorrow morning. They don't believe him. Seems like Kuro _is_ making his move tomorrow though."

"Are we going to help?" Zoro asks.

"Hai. He is Yassop's son. I'd never be able to look him in the eye if I let his son and this village be destroyed." Luffy says.

"Is that the only reason?!" Nami yells.

"You yell to much. Your poor vocal chords, Nami." I console. _And my poor ears._

"There's another reason. You'll learn it when we talk to Usopp." Luffy tells her.

I frown as I hear a gunshot. "Meet you where ever he is headed. I'm going to get the first aid kit."

Luffy nods, and waves me off.

* * *

After speaking with Usopp, one entrance to the village was being guarded by Luffy and I, while the other one was being guarded by the others. It was now almost daybreak, the time when the pirates will arrive.

"Ne, Skye? What have you figured out about Nami?" Luffy asks after I wake him up.

"Her mother was killed in front of her. She needs 100 million Berries to buy back her home. She hates pirates, but is part of Arlong's crew. She has his mark on her left shoulder." I had seen it when I was taking care of her boat and she was sleeping.

"She won't ask for help, unless something in her situation changes." Luffy states.

"Yep. What I want to know, is why does Arlong have her on his crew? He's known for hating humans."

"She has a skill he needs."

I nod in agreement. I open my mouth to say more when I feel Zoro's aura flare. "He figured it out. Well time to fight."

"Yoshi! Meet you there! **Soru**!" Luffy was gone.

I put my hood and mask on and follow. We reach the north slope just as Jango tries to hypnotize the others into letting them pass.

Luffy looks at me. "Glad you could join us.""

"Tch. You were...10 seconds ahead. I had to put my hood and mask on." I counter.

"Oi! Now is not the time for that you two!" Nami yells.

"Actually, it's the perfect time for a contest. Zoro, Luffy, care to see who can take out more of these guys?"

"You're on!" Zoro says as he puts his third sword grip in his mouth.

"No, Rokushiki or powers. Just swords, knives, and hand to hand." Luffy says the rules.

"Ryoukai. I got left." I call out.

"Middle." Luffy.

"That leaves me the right." Zoro.

Luffy counts down, "3, 2, 1, go!"

I run forward and begin to take out guys, counting each one. It was a short battle as the three of us were determined to beat each other.

We met halfway down the slope. "Alright call out your amounts." Luffy says. "I got 18.

"17." Zoro.

"I got 17. Dang. Zoro and I are tied. How are we going to break it?" I look at Zoro, then at the downed men. Seeing Jango try to rally his men using hypnosis, I say to Luffy, "Jango's chakram! He's rallying his crew, using hypnosis with it!"

I see Luffy nod. " **Shigan**!" He sends an air bullet in Jango's direction shattering the weapon.

"Nami, now would be a good time to get your treasure. I'll cover you."

"Hai." she quickly runs down the slope with my concealment protecting her.

Jango curses. "Captain Kuro is going to be furious. Nyaban Brothers!"

Two weirdly dressed men jump out of the ship just as Nami climbs on. _What is with this crew with such odd characters? My poor eyes having to look at what they're wearing. It's just not right. My poor brain. Why do I have to have such a good memory that I'll be plagued by this?_

One guy ran up acting all pitiful. I wasn't fooled though. Glad to see Zoro wasn't either. He keeps his three swords out. I enjoyed the shock on the guy's face as Zoro neatly dodges and slices him on the chest.

"H-how? My acting was perfect." Green-head...nope, that's Zoro. Hmm...Weird Cat-Guy #1 looked slightly terrified as he realized Zoro's eyes were closed. "Let's go, Butchie! We'll do this together!"

"Alright, Sian." Answered Weird Cat-Guy #2.

"No way," I jump in front of Butchie. "You're mine, there is no way I'm going to let Zoro get ahead of me!"

"As you wish." He aims a kick at me and I dodge. A few more times of this and Weird cat-Guy #2 starts just clawing at me over and over. Thankfully even though it was fast for the average person it was quite slow to me and I could block or dodge each strike. Creating an opening, I force one of his strikes to my left and slice upwards with my right knife at his torso.

Thankfully, the cut was deep, but not deep enough to kill him if he didn't move. "Stay down, or you'll bleed to death." I order him.

He nods frantically. I look up to see Zoro had finished and won his fight. I feel the area behind me darken and I turn around to see Kuro at the top of the hill. Without his careful mask, I could feel the rage and blood lust.

"How far the Black Cat Pirates have fallen. I knew the kid would put up a fight, but I didn't count on you being so feeble! Eh, Jango!?" Kuro yells, enraged.

"Feeble?!" The Nyaban Brothers rush Kuro to kill him.

"Baka! You'll die! If not from him, but from that cut I gave you!" I yell to my former opponent. I'm ignored. As the they attack Kuro starts moving. Disappearing then reappearing behind the brothers, easily caging them in.

"Was that Soru?" Zoro asks.

"A rudimentary form. He may seem fast, but he is actually quite slow." I answer.

"What?!" I hear Jango yell. He must have heard my answer. I look behind me to see he had moved further up the hill. Luffy, for some reason, was standing behind him. "He could kill 50 assassins before they ever sense him!"

"Normal ones perhaps. With further trained ones though, he'd be caught or dead. I have to applaud him though. He learned the basics with no teacher." I say to Jango.

"You think you are faster?" growls out Kuro.

"I don't think so." I say to him smirking. "I know so."

"You have 5 minutes to kill these brats, or I'll kill you all with my bare hands." Kuro threatens to the two in his grasp.

"Hiding behind your crew Kuro, fight us yourself! Or at least me, I'm not sure Zoro is ready yet." I couldn't help throwing into my statement.

"Oi!" Zoro yells.

"5 minutes." He repeats.

The brothers rush us, but I see the resignation in their eyes. They'll die by our hands, or by Kuro's claws. " Gomen ne, Zoro, but I'm using powers. This will not count." Using my own hypnosis and Air, I created a lullaby for only them to hear and they dropped asleep. I look at the two men. "I can't fight them when they are in this state. If they were fresh, perhaps, but they are heavily injured."

"Hmph. I guess I agree." Zoro states. "Tch. We are still even though."

"I would've had more, but I think Luffy took some out of my lane." I declare.

"Ha, yeah right. Luffy took some out of my lane or I would've beat you." Zoro counters.

"It's about time for everyone to die now." Kuro moves his claws for attacking.

I sense a gentle soul coming right behind Kuro too late. "Usopp!" I yell as he takes the claw's slices for Kaya. I was beginning to like the guy. He was constantly afraid, but he still powered through, even if it did take a bit to get him to do so.

Kaya offers her fortune if Kuro would leave, but he says he'll take her fortune, kill the villagers and kill her. She tries to shoot him, but is manipulated into remembering good, at least to her, memories, dropping the gun.

"I owe you for that punch you gave me." Kuro tells Usopp as he holds his head in a claw cage.

" **Soru**." I feel Luffy move and Kuro is punched back. "You don't like punches, I've got hundreds more for you." Luffy turns to Usopp, "Get Kaya to safety."

Usopp nods. "Hai, but-"

"We can handle Kuro and the rest."

Usopp quickly gets up and takes Kaya and leaves to a safer area.

Kuro gets up. "Jango, you take care of the girl, I'll handle the boy."

"Hai, Captain." He moves up the hill, but Zoro and I block him.

"Stop. We can't let you pass." Zoro hold out his sword.

"Actually Zoro, he's yours. I'll take third." I bow and move off. I ignore his protests. And sit on the slope cross-legged.

 _Something is wrong. What is this blood-lust I'm feeling? I just fed a few hours ago!_ I look around and I realize it's coming from Kuro and because I had been focusing on him so much, his emotions were leaking into my own. I decide to focus on him more and realize, he wants blood spilled, not just ours and the villagers, but everyone in his crew as well. _He wants nothing left of his old life so he can have his 'peace'._

"Captain, he wants everyone dead! Even his crew!" I tell him my voice strained. His intent to kill was overwhelming.

Luffy turns to look at me, "You alright? What's wrong?"

"His bloodlust is fat too strong, I'm trying to block my senses, but I am tuned into him too much."

"Focus on me Skye. Follow my rhythm."

I did as he suggested, it was difficult as Kuro's aura appealed far more to my vampire side. I watch Luffy's bright rhythm filled with life, determination, and dreams. As I focused on his aura, I watch him take down Kuro, lessening the bloodlust in me.

I watch him force Kuro into a punch, dodging so his claws were stuck deep into rock and Luffy kick his hand, snapping the claws and no doubt his wrist. The follow-up kick was infused with a small amount of Haki as he sent Kuro flying.

I felt and saw Luffy's anger spike into fury as Kuro confirms what I had said. That crew members are pawns that live or die for his plans.

Luffy just stared blankly at Kuro. "No matter how many plans you have and how many crew members you command, you'll never be better than Usopp."

"Tell me! Tell me how that boy playing pirate is better than me!" Kuro disappears and appears behind Luffy.

"Character." Luffy replies before planting a kick in Kuro's chest, sending him onto the cliff walls. "You don't know what a true pirate is."

"If you're so eager to see a real pirate, I'll show you one." Kuro begins moving oddly.

"What is he-" I gasp as disappears and with Haki I see him moving far faster than before, although quite erratically. " **Mamoru**!" I throw up a shield in time to protect myself and Zoro, ( _when did he sit here?)_ from the random claw strike.

"Is _that_ Soru?" asks Zoro.

"It's has the speed of it, but he has tunnel vision. He doesn't know how to properly move at this speed, so he's can't see where he is going. Fine for him as he doesn't care who or what he hits. Luffy's not liking this."

He was carefully dodging the random hits, but I could see him calculating. "What do you take your nakama for?!" I wince as his torso is sliced as he's yelling. He smiled, not his normal one though. "There you are." Reaching out he grabs Kuro's collar and slams him into the ground.

"Bastard. Should've let me continue, now my adorable men are in agony. You and them should just let me kill you all." Kuro taunts and once again goes into his **Nuki Ashi** ability.

Luffy stands there waiting with his sword poised to strike. A few more cuts on his body and then he strikes out.

"ARGH!" Kuro yells in pain as he appears rolling unable to properly stop because of the laceration in his thigh. He slowly moves to kneel on his good knee.

Luffy walks up to the man. "We'll see if you can ever use that ability again. As if I'd lose to a pirate who abandon's his name. The only time a pirate should do that is when he dies!"

The Black Cats were shocked. "You beat him! Even when the Marines couldn't. Who are you?"

Luffy faces the men. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Remember it as I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" He knocks out Kuro with a kick to the head. Grabbing him he throws the man at the pirates. "Take him, leave, and never return!"

Nami runs up as the pirates flee. "Good work." Luffy collapses. "Ee, I guess even you would collapse after this."

I dropped my shield and walk over to where Luffy is lying down. " **Naoru**." I gently heal his wounds.

"What were you so mad about earlier?" Nami asks Luffy.

Luffy sits up now that he was healed. "I hate them. They're wrong. Nakama do not treat each other like that."

"Of course not, but Kuro is pretty much the standard pirate. They're not the lovely things you paint them to be."

"Pirates are supposed to be people exploring the sea to accomplish their dreams, have adventures, meets new friends and find new places." Luffy sighs. "Unfortunately that view is fading."

I could see the longing in Nami's face. For a moment I felt my heart ache, something it hasn't done since I was injected with the virus. _Well, so I can still feel emotions like that._

She caught me watching her and looks away. "Hai, it is rare. You are rare."

"Oh." We look at Luffy. "I want meat."

I laugh as Nami slams the straw hat on his head muttering, "Unbelievable."

* * *

After putting the food I had stocked up into the galley, relieved to have a place to put it, I stand at the railing of the new ship Kaya has given us in thanks for helping her. She was still a bit weak, but with the antidote and some real rest, she'll be better in no time.

The wind felt good on my face and despite the amount of sun I was getting it, I felt good.

"Eh, Luffy! Should I start helping Usopp with **Kenbunshoku Haki**?" I call to him where he was on the ship's figurehead.

"Hai. Now that we have a ship, we can really start training. Plus with a few stops at different islands where we'll have more space too." He turns around and jumps off the figurehead, walking to me.

"What is Haki?" Nami asks as she walks up next to me.

"Are we training her too?" I ask

Luffy studies Nami. "Hai. Even if she leaves the crew, it'll be a good skill for her to have. I like her."

I nod in understanding. "Ryoukai. I'll work with her too."

"What is Haki?" Nami repeats.

Using Zoro, we demonstrate **Kenbunshoku Haki.** Luffy demonstrates **Busoshoku Haki** by letting me slice a knife on his black colored arm, but not getting cut.

I sigh, "Now I need a new knife. I did not think that through. That was a further step of **Busoshoku Haki.** When you use Haki, it's normally not visible." I look at my broken knife. I'd use my powers to repair it, but making a knife is different than infusing clothes with metal. There was more tempering. _Next place that has a weapons shop, I need to buy a few knives._

"So anyone can learn Haki," Usopp asks.

"These two types. There is a third, that only a few are born with, but I won't go into that now." Luffy answers. "Now, **Busoshoku Haki** , requires physical strength, so you'll be putting these rings on."

I hand everybody the gravity rings I had made, based on each ones weight and amount they could lift.

"Eh? How come it's so hard to move?" Nami cries.

"They are rings that only affect the area around your body. This will train your body to be able to move faster when the ring is removed. By the way, don't take them off till you are used to the weight or really need to fight. They'll dissipate." I explain.

"How can you do that?" Nami asks. "Is it like your healing abilities? Are you a Devil Fruit user? How come you can use two elements?"

I tense. I wasn't expecting these questions so soon, I thought I'd have time for Usopp and her to adjust more to being with this crew.

"You don't have to answer yet, Skye." Luffy tells me.

I look at him and give a tired smile. "Don't I? Better to have them run now than in the future when we need them."

Luffy sighs. "Skye. It won't be like that."

"We'll see." I look back at Usopp and Nami. "Do you believe that Vampires exist?"

"Vampires? You mean monsters that go about in the night and suck people dry of their blood?! Don't tell me you are actually one, Skye!?" Nami yells at me.

I look at Luffy with a look that said 'What did I tell you?'

"Iie. Not all vampires are like that." Usopp states though his voice shakes a bit. " i once told Kaya about a vampire that hates sucking blood, but she needed it. So she tricks people into painlessly giving her blood through donations, and the people are fine. She was a nice person over-all. Powerful too. It was a story, but I believe there are those kind of vampires out there." He finishes firmly.

"You have one as your crew mate" Luffy tells him.

"Eh? Really? You truly are a vampire and are like that?" Usopp asks both fearful and excited.

I nod. "Like you said I hate sucking blood, except when I was very first turned and couldn't control it, I choose to not drink directly from people. I have a lot of blood stocked up from donation so I'll never have to drink from any of you unless I _have_ to have blood to stay sane and I don't have a supply nearby."

"But you can walk in the sun. You look normal. No fangs or glowing eyes." Nami looks very confused.

"I am not completely sure what normal vampires can or cannot do. I was turned in a lab against my will, but the sun doesn't hurt me as long as I don't remain in it too long. If I'm low on blood then it really begins to hurt and I start to burn." I let my fangs out and open my eyes, knowing they have changed color. "This is what happens when I need blood or let my vampire free."

"It's kind of creepy, but from what I could see of you, in the time we have been together, you do seem nice." Nami says hesitantly. "You are in control?"

I nod. "If I ever seems like I'll lose it, I remove myself from whatever situation and people and take some blood that I always carry with me." I pat my satchel. "I don't kill unless the situation calls for it, or I'm ordered to. I'll never kill for blood if I can help it."

"I'm still afraid, but I think I'll get used to it eventually." Usopp nods in agreement to Nami's words. "Just give me some time please."

Another nod from Usopp.

I start to head to the crow's nest. "Thank you for not running or trying to kill me. Giving you time is the least I can do."

"She expected us to kill her?" I hear Nami ask.

"Someone saved her from another world. A world that kill her kind for existing. Good or bad." I hear Luffy reply before I tune out and watch the sea.

 _Is it possible? Is Luffy's statement true? Can the ones he chooses accept all of me?_ I feel hope rising up in me. _Dang it Luffy! You better be right!_

* * *

 **Nakama: Friend, Comrade**

 **Nuki Ashi: Stealth Foot**


	8. Chapter 8

_Not the happiest with this chapter. For some reason, it was difficult to write._

 _Thank you fro the reviews and glad you like my story._

* * *

"Shichibukai, Dracule Mihawk is here, and," I whisper to Luffy. "Nami has left." I add, raising my voice for the others to hear, as we look at Krieg's destroyed galleon. "Taking the Going Merry and all the treasure with her.

"What?! Why?" Zoro yells. "She's making this worse than it should be."

"Already? I was hoping she could wait 1 more day." Luffy comments. "Zoro, take Usopp, and the Hunter Duo with you and head to Arlong Park. It's where she is headed." Luffy orders.

"Why? We can always get another ship and find another navigator." Zoro comments.

"No. She is the only one I want as my navigator." Luffy states firmly.

After a few moments. "Fine. Johnny, your boat still here?"

"Hai, Zoro-aniki!" johnny answers.

Zoro was about to say more , when Krieg's men start yelling about the guy who destroyed the fleet.

Luffy and I sigh. "Nande? He couldn't have waited to come just a few minutes later." I complained.

Zoro looks at me wide-eyed "You knew he was coming?"

"With Haki. He is a powerhouse in the the weakest of the Seas. He's glaringly bright amidst all this." I wave my hand around to indicate everything around us.

"To think, the man I've been searching for is _here_. I know I can't beat him, but I have to see. To see how far I have to go." Zoro makes his way to Mihawk.

"Zoro, take off your ring!" I call to him as he leaves. "He has improved, but compared to the World's Greatest Swordsman, he's still...lacking." I comment quietly to Luffy, not wanting to hear the protesting hero worship from the Hunter Duo.

Luffy nods. "True." He then looks at me intently. "Skye, how do you think he is doing on your advice?"

I watch Zoro as he battles Mihawk. "He's doing better. He's slowly understanding what I mean about a fight's rhythm. How he is the dancer. His swords are his partner, and his opponent is the music." I sigh as one of Zoro's special attacks is easily blocked by Mihawk's dagger.

"His speed has improved. So has his endurance." Luffy comments. "Against Mihawk though, he's painfully slow...perhaps we should teach him Soru?"

"He's shown interest...most of his strength is in his upper body though. He has the basics down though with those dashes he uses for his special attacks."

"So normal weight training with his lower body muscles..." Luffy trails off as Zoro is pierced close to his heart.

"You are going to just let me pierce your heart? Why won't you withdraw?" Mihawk asks.

"I don't know. I just know that if I take even one step back, everything I've done and promised till now will be meaningless and I won't be able to get back to where I am." Zoro tells him.

"That is what defeat is about."

"All the more reason to not withdraw."

"Even if you die?"

"I'd rather die." Zoro says with conviction.

Mihawk was impressed. "What is your name?" he asks as pulls his dagger back.

"Roronoa Zoro." he says as he prepares his final attack

Mihawk takes the giant sword from his back. "I'll remember it. I haven't encountered one like you in a while, so as a swordsman's courtesy, I'll sink you using the world's strongest sword."

"I appreciate it." Zoro prepares his final attack and as he finishes the move, Mihawk surges forward shattering his weaker blades and cutting his torso.

"That's that." I look at Luffy. He's gripping the rail so hard that it's cracking. "Peace, Luffy. No matter what, Zoro has impressed him, I highly doubt he's going to be killed."

"I know, it's just..." Luffy trails off.

"You hate seeing your nakama hurt in any way." I finish.

"Hai." he whispers. He uses Soru to get to Mihawk as Zoro is deeply slashed across the chest. He aims a punch at Mihawk's head, but the man neatly dodges.

I follow and land a few feet away from Mihawk as Luffy prepares another attack. "Don't Luffy. Like I said, he's alive." We look at the water as Yosaku and Johnny surface, with Zoro held between them.

"Gomen nesai, I just saw that slash and-" Luffy tries to explain.

I hold up a hand to stop him. "I understand and Zoro most likely would appreciate your actions." Luffy nods and sits down

I look at Mihawk, who had been studying our interaction. He nods at me and then looks at Zoro who was now in the Duo's boat. "It's still too early for you to die. My name is Dracule Mihawk! Discover your true self, the true world, become stronger! However long it may take, I shall await you at the top. Surpass this sword! Surpass me! Roronoa Zoro!"

"Hope you have a lot of patience. It's going to be awhile." I comment.

Luffy snickers. "Really Skye? Now of all times?"

I shrug, a smile tugging at my lips.

Mihawk turns and looks at Luffy, "What is your goal, Kid?"

"King of the Pirates." Luffy states with no hesitation.

"That'll be even harder than surpassing me."

"How would I know, when I haven't done it yet?" Luffy sticks his tongue out at him.

I cough into my hand trying to cover my laugh.

Mihawk looks at me closely. "And yours?"

I shrug. "It's nothing special. I just want freedom."

He hums. "I see."

"L-Luffy!" Zoro suddenly calls out. "Can you hear me?"

"Hai!" Luffy answers.

Zoro hold up his remaining sword, and gasps out, "Did I worry you? You need no less than the world's greatest swordsman, right?" Zoro coughs out blood. "I will not...lose again. Till I defeat...him and become a master swordsman. I...I won't lose ever again! Got a problem with that...King of the Pirates!?" he finishes, voice heavy with tears.

"Nope. Shishishi." Luffy answers.

I look at Mihawk's impressed expression. "Well, well, well. You did more than I thought you would, Green-Head." I mutter. "Hmm...have to get a better name." I jump to the boat the others were in. Looking at Zoro, I kneel down and rip open his shirt. " **Naoru**." I heal Zoro other wounds, but not the gash. I stare at it for a moment. "That's going to be difficult." I reach out again.

"Don't heal it." Zoro gasps out.

"Tch." I stand up. "Fine. The others can work on it as you go look after Nami."

The others nod and begin to sail to Arlong Park.

I jump back onto one of the Baratie's railing. I turn around to watch Mihawk leaving, saying something about a nap. I roll my eyes as Krieg tries to kill him. "Arrogant fool."

Luffy lands next to me on the railing, after avoiding falling into the sea. "Eh? Owner? Do you mind if we fight Krieg?"

"Suit yourself." answers Zeff. "You said you were going to be King of the Pirates. Were you serious?"

Luffy turns around and looks at Zeff. "Yeah, I'll definitely be King of the Pirates."

"I've met a lot of people, but none have said that as clearly as you."

Luffy looks excited, "I heard you were a incredibly strong pirate. Were you going to be King of the Pirates?"

I turn around as Zeff states he has forgot the past and how owning a restaurant is enough for him. I look at Sanji's face, and was pretty sure he was feeling guilty.

I look back at the attacking pirates as I hear a gunshot. "That's the second one he has killed today." I comment. I look at Sanji as he walks near us.

"This restaurant will be the battlefield." he comments.

I look at the ship considering. "Too bad. It's a nice place. With the way Luffy fights, there'll be nothing left."

Sanji turns to one of the cooks. "Open up the fins. We can't let the inside become a battlefield, if we do the old geezer will complain."

"Did you say something, you damn brat?" Zeff growls out.

Sanji looks at him, "Yes, I said you like to complain." He looks at the cook, "Now, go."

"Yahoo! Here they come! **Geppo**!" Luffy jumps up and runs to the pirates.

"He's running on air!" The pirates exclaim in fear.

"He must have an Akuma No Mi!" Krieg yells.

The cooks behind me agree. I look at them and correct them. "Nope he doesn't have one. He is just skilled in a special form of fighting called **Rokushiki**."

"Never heard of it." Sanji comments.

"It's only taught in one place. We were lucky to get info on it." I tell him. I smirk at him, "You could learn it if you join his crew."

"Tempting." He says looking at me with hearts in his eyes. "Will you be my teacher?"

I scoot farther down the railing away from him. "Eh Captain?! Do we have to have this guy?! He's a pervert and creepy!"

Luffy sends another pirate flying. "Yes. We have to have him."

I melt down and sit on the railing in despair. "I'll never feel at peace again."

Luffy turns to Krieg. "You attack the restaurant after they gave you food. I'll beat up a jerk like you."

"You dare to fight on the water with little footholds. I know one thing about Akuma No Mi, is that they are helpless in the sea." Krieg states. "Anchor boy."

"I don't have an Akuma no Mi. Skye has water powers though." Luffy tells him.

"Oi! Don't go telling just anyone that!" I yell at Luffy.

"Hehe, sorry." Luffy smiles back at me.

"Tch. Sure you are." Luffy and I agreed that I would only use my Water powers in fights. That way I can claim I was a Devil Fruit user and not be hunted for multiple elemental abilities.

Suddenly, with the noise of gears turning, large platforms start rising out of the water and slam into place.

"Ahh...I get it now. Fins. Nice." I say.

Sanji and the cooks start step forward to protect the Baratie. The ship shakes again as something else is released from it. I look as the fish-head detaches and cannons fire.

I look as Luffy jumps in the air and stays there hopping in place. "Sugoi! I want one!" He watches as the fish-ship heads for Krieg.

I tilt my head as Krieg stops the ship coming for him with his hand, lifting it into the air, flinging it towards the Baratie.

I prepare to stop it, when Sanji jumps up and kicks it away. "Well, well. Hey, Captain, perhaps I can deal with his flirting after all if he can do more things like that."

"Thank you Skye-san!" Sanji yells, hearts once more in his eyes.

"Pay attention to the fight not me, baka!" I yell at him.

"Shishishi." I hear Luffy laughing.

"Shut up!" I yell in his general direction.

As the cooks who were in the now crashed boats run up and start yelling at Sanji. I snicker as Sanji doesn't care one bit about their complaints.

"Heads up, your real enemy is here." I call out to the distracted cooks.

Soon all the cooks are thrown back injured.

As the pirates boast away about being stronger than the average pirate and being the rulers of the East Blue, I jump to the fin and stretch.

"You're still in the weakest Sea." I comment. "Compared to other pirates, you're...nothing." I take out my knives. "This ship will never be yours."

"Hai. We won't let you take one step into this restaurant." Sanji declares.

"They're exactly right," Zeff agrees.

As the two cooks who were in the fish-ship went on about how they'd protect this restaurant and how they came to be there, I look at the water seeing a weird thing swimming this way. It climbs out of the water shooting something at Patty and Carne with a flick of his fingers.

As the man steps climbed onto the fin and starts talking about himself, I couldn't help yelling, "Another one?! What is it with pirate crews and weirdly dressed guys!?"

The man glares at me and I glare right back.

Some idiot tries to steal the cook's knife and Sanji walks up and kicks into 3 others guys into the main shield of pearl-man.

Sanji returns the knife to Patty. The other pirates try to attack and Sanji attacks again.

I grin as I see Sanji use something similar to Soru to get to the middle of the attacking men. "Ne, Sanji, why do you only use kicks?" I ask.

"To cooks, hands are most important, I can't have them hurt in battle. I'll take him down with this leg as well." He points with his leg to Pearl.

"Actually, may I fight him?" I ask Sanji sweetly.

"Are you sure, Milady?" Sanji asks, his demeanor going from threatening to amorous in seconds.

"Hai."

"Ha. You take me down. I am an invincible man who has won all 61 of my fights unharmed. I've never bled in battle, not even one drop."

"You are going to now. **Koka** ," I coated my hands in Haki, giving my matte black gloves a glossy sheen, " **Soru**." I surge forward and punch the pearl in the main shield, shattering it, the shield with it, and most likely gave him some internal injuries, if the blood he coughed out meant anything. "Oh look, you're bleeding." With a swift kick to the head I knock him out.

"Ooh. Nice one, Skye!" Luffy calls out as he dodges Krieg's spiked ball. "Behind you!"

I disappear and reappear behind Gin holding a pistol to his back, "Don't move."

"You don't have the guts to pull the trigger," Gin says.

"On the contrary, this is nothing." I tell him.

He moves his arm to aim the gun in his hand and I pull the trigger. "Argh!" He cries in pain and drops to the deck.

I kick the gun away from him. "Don't worry, I didn't hit anything major. You'll live." I walk away from him and stand next to Luffy who had landed on the fin.

He grins at me. "Another one down. Now, time to take care of Goldie."

The weaker pirates try to rush forward and fight. "Tsunami!" I caused a small yet powerful wave, sweeping them off the fin back into the water.

"Weaklings! You've all failed me. Even my battle commander. It's time to take care of things myself. One shot and this restaurant will be mine!" Krieg yells, holding up his arm and preparing something.

"M-MH5! The most powerful gas weapon! Mask! Get your mask on! Using such a method, you'll kill us too! You bastard!" His men started yelling.

"Fools. Foul play? Dirty? What's wrong with that? Winning is all that matters. The end result is all that matters, who cares how you get there." Krieg silences his men as they all put masks on.

"Skye, protect the Baratie." Luffy tells me.

" **Mamoru**!" I quickly form a dome around the Baratie from the sea and my personal energy as the bomb is fired. It explodes against my shield and I wince as the pressure pushes at my control. As the winds of the sea push away the poison, I carefully let the dome dissolve, starting in front of us where I knew the gas would not be. I completely let go as the gas fully dissipates.

I look at Luffy as trembles in rage. "You would kill your own men?! Ones who try to follow orders, one who even though he was shown kindness tried to help you by taking the owner hostage, and this is how you repay them!? Bombing them with poison!?"

Luffy jumps to Krieg and punches him in his torso, cracking the armor. Stepping back, " **Rankyaku: Burēku**!" An air slash at the same spot and Krieg's armor shatters. Not giving Krieg any chance to fight back, Luffy kicks him high into the air, and uses Geppo to follow. Raining rapid punches to his torso and face, Luffy gives a final Haki infused kick sending Krieg down into the fin. Luffy lands on the fin a few feet away, breathing heavily, more out of anger than exertion.

Pulling himself together he looks at the pirates around him. "Leave, and NEVER COME BACK!"

The pirates scramble to do so and frantically beg for a boat from the cooks. They oblige and give them a boat.

"Chotto matte." I call out. The pirates stop and look at me fearfully. I walk over to Gin. "I'm going to heal you. Take these men and become a better captain than Krieg ever was or can be. How you do that is up to you, but it better be a good way." I place my hand on his back, " **Naoru**."

He gets up and bows to me, "Arigatou. I'll do my best."

He and the rest of the pirates leave, sailing to who knows where.

I look at Luffy. "Well, Captain, I leave the rest to you. I'm going to go rest." I point to a secluded spot where no one would see me.

"Okay, Skye. See you later." Luffy calls.

I slide down the wall in the spot I had pointed to. Taking out my blood inhaler, I drank some. _Yikes, that took more out of than I thought it would. Healing Zoro, then Gin, plus the water dome...at least it I didn't have to use Light. I think I'm going to meditate for awhile._

Putting away the inhaler I lie down against the wall and let myself slip into watching the elements dance.

* * *

I open my eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling. Looking to my left I see Luffy reading a book in a chair next to my bunk. "What happened?"

Luffy looks up. "Not sure, but I think you fell asleep. Thought you didn't sleep."

I sit up, "I don't. Haven't in years and I've been perfectly fine without it." I swing my legs over the edge of the bunk and set my feet on the floor. "Well, I thought I couldn't. Oh, and where are we?"

"Sanji's boat on the way to Arlong Park." He closes his book and puts it in a satchel hanging on his chair. "It could be that you can sleep, but never was relaxed enough to do it."

"Makes sense. They were always making me do stuff at any hour of the day or night. Plus even in my cell it wasn't safe. They had it rigged so they could do experiments on me any moment." I freeze and look at Luffy. "Sorry, I didn't mean to tell you that."

"It's fine. I just wish I could go and beat them all up for what they did to you." Luffy states.

"They're dead, so don't worry. I'm pretty sure I'm the only survivor of that place. Thankfully at the time there was only the scum of the planet there and no innocents." I say to him reassuringly.

"Good. What? They are the few types of people even _I_ don't want alive." Luffy explains when I gave him a surprised face.

"Arigatou. How are we going to help Nami?" I change the subject.

"We can't do anything till she asks for help. I feel if we help her without letting her try her way, she'll resent us for all time. I don't want that."

"Ryoukai. Let things play out and be there to help her when needed." I stand and walk to the door of the cabin. "Well, time to face the flirt."

"Shishishi. Good luck. He's been hovering at that door since we got on the boat around 30 minutes ago."

I open the door cautiously and peek out. Using Haki, I felt Sanji near the back of the boat. I quickly make my way to the roof of the cabin, hoping to avoid him. I breath in relief as I lie down and stare into the blue sky and clouds.

 _Sleep. I actually slept. Even at somebody else's place where pirates had just attacked. How?_ I think back on the past couple hours and realize something. _Luffy. I trusted him to be able to handle everything and could just let go for a bit._ I spent a year with him, but I hadn't realized how much I've come to trust him to be able to protect me till now.

 _Why, though?_ In terms of power, I far outrank him. I have the power to create or destroy in my very being, and yet...I feel safe with him, even with strangers nearby. I roll over and peek over the edge of the roof and stare at Luffy, where he was now at the bow of the ship.

Nothing about him had changed. Still had the same clothes and weapons, crazy grin, and though his power levels had increased, I knew that wasn't why I trusted him.

"Nakama," I whisper. "It means something special to him, but what exactly?" Something in me knew the answer, but my brain hasn't caught up. I know that was the reason why I trust him though. "I find that answer. I find _my_ answer."

Seeing a Sea King rise from the sea, I sit up. I watch Luffy walk up to it with a plate of meat and carefully instruct it on how to eat it without eating the plate or him. Luffy then jumps onto the head and starts scratching him behind the ear.

"I like you!" Luffy declares. "Can you tow us to Arlong park?"

I laugh hard at Sanji's look of surprise as the Sea King nods.

"Skye, can you make some vines?" Luffy asks.

"Hai." I jump down onto the deck and focus some energy between my palms, making vines grow and wrap around the creature's horns and then fasted the ends to two points on the ship so we wouldn't be torn apart.

"To Arlong Park! Hang on, Nami! We are coming for you!" Luffy yells as he stands on the bowsprit.

Leaning back against the cabin wall, I focus on keeping my balance as we are towed to Nami and incredible speeds.

* * *

In a far shorter amount of time than if it had just been us sailing with the winds, the Conomi Islands appeared.

"Luffy, how come we aren't slowing down?" I call to him.

"Fling us into the islands, Mohmoo! As much as I want to fight Arlong, we can't go there yet!" Luffy yells.

"Fling us!? You can't be serious!?" Sanji yells.

"Oh he's serious! Find something to hold on to!" I answer Sanji.

The Sea King somehow comes to an abrupt stop making our boat shoot forward inland.

"Whoohoo! We are flying!" Luffy yells as he somehow stays perfectly balanced where he is.

"And now we are falling!" Sanji yells in panic as we lower down into the trees.

A sense a familiar aura ahead of us. Quickly creating a vine above it, I wrap it around the aura and pull up.

"Yo! Zoro!" Luffy yells, "Nice of you to join us!"

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" Zoro explodes at us.

"Right now? Crashing." I reply calmly.

"Skye?" Luffy asks in a sing-song voice.

I sigh. " **Baburu**." Creating a bubble around the ship to, hopefully, cushion our crash.

I grit my teeth as we skid through rice paddies and crash into a cliff. Falling to my knee holding the bubble until we were safe. Feeling the ship settle, I let the bubble go.

Luffy turns around with a grin, "We made it! We made it! Ne, Zoro, what were you doing in the woods? You are supposed to be looking after Nami. Where's Usopp and the Hunter Duo?"

Zoro looks alarmed, "Usopp! That's right there's no time. He was captured by Arlong and could be killed anytime!"

"He was killed." A voice full of despair says.

We all look around to see the Hunter Duo, shaking in and in tears.

"Usopp-aniki is dead. He was killed by Nami-ane!" Johnny yells as he punches the ground.

"He's not dead." I tell them. "I can feel his aura bright and full of life right now."

"Exactly." Luffy agrees. "In fact he's walking over there." Luffy points in the direction of the sea and to the left of Arlong park.

Yosaku speaks up. "But we saw-"

"You saw Nami trying to protect her position most likely. With us coming for her right after she returns home, it must have put her in a suspicious light with Arlong." I try to explain. "By 'killing' Usopp she erases that suspicion."

"You knew about her?" Zoro asks with disbelief.

"Not everything. Just a few bits here and there. Nami never told us anything, but Skye saw clues. It's why we wanted you guys to watch over her. All we truly know is that Nami is in a very difficult position." Luffy answers.

"But the treasure! In Cocoyashi Village, she has to have been trying to win Arlong's favor to get it! She'd kill anyone to get it." Johnny protests.

"That treasure is most likely hers already. She's been trying to get 100 million Berries to save someone. Most likely her village." I counter.

"Hai. Nami is our nakama and would never kill Usopp." Luffy states.

"Who's nakama, Luffy?" asks Nami.

"We are. No matter what you say. We came here to get you. Whatever happens with your agreement with Arlong." Luffy answers.

She freezes. "H-how do you know about that?"

I step forward. "That'd be my doing. I heard a couple of your thoughts, saw a memory, and saw your tattoo one night when I was watching your boat for you before we reached Syrup Village." I shrug, "With your goal of 100 million Berries, it wasn't too difficult to put together a basic idea of your situation."

"You don't know everything! If you don't get off the island, Arlong will kill you all!" Nami points her staff at us threatening. "Stay out of this island's affairs and get out of here!"

Luffy falls onto his back in the middle of the road. "I'm going to sleep."

"In this situation!? In the middle of the road?!" Yosaku yells.

"I'm going to sleep. I'm not leaving the island and I don't care about this island's affairs. Wake me up in a bit," Luffy tells everyone then snores.

I look at Nami's disbelieving face. "We didn't come for the island's affairs. We came for you. We're staying until your deal is finished, it blows up, or you ask for help." I look at the others and then walk off in Nami's direction. "Watch him. I'm going to explore." I stop next to Nami. "He's claimed you as nakama. He won't give up, but he won't force you. Nakama means something far different to him than to you or even me."

I rush to Arlong Park and stand on one of the posts of the gate, using a concealment. I look around and see a fishman sitting in a chair. _Must be Arlong since he's the only one sitting._ I hear cannon fire and watch a cannonball head straight for Arlong. He catches in his teeth and crunches it in his mouth. _Strong teeth...they look like a shark's...saw like nose. Sawshark fishman?_

As the fishmen leaders head to the ship that fired on them I follow. _Marine's...were their orders really to take on Arlong? Doesn't seem like it or they would've come with more ships. Another arrogant fool trying to take on what they can't._

I land on the ship and watch the events play out. _So...blue-guy with weird lips can spit water out like a bullet...these fishman play dirty._ I hover in the air as I watch the ship torn apart by the whirlpool, thanks to the fishmen's actions. "Tch. That fight didn't give me anything to work with." I scowl and head back to Arlong Park.

I listen in on the leader's conversation, when they have returned. _This on the other hand, very informative...bastard. I knew that someone like him would find a loop-hole in his agreement. Have to tell Luffy._

I reach Luffy just as he's walking away from the others. The unknown woman in the group looks at me in surprise as I appear out of the blue. "Who're you?" I ask her.

"Nojiko." she replies.

"That tells me nothing." I shrug, "Oh well. Luffy I need to speak with you."

"Good I was just going to take a walk. Come with me." Luffy says.

I look at Nojiko. "Are you a friend of Nami?"

"I'm her sister." she answers.

"Go to her. She'll need support soon." I tell her then walk off after Luffy.

I walk just behind Luffy and to the side, "What is it you want to tell me?" he asks.

"Thanks to Arlong, corrupt Navy branch 16, is headed to Cocoyasi Village to steal all Nami's money."

"So, he's breaking a promise." Luffy states.

"Seems so. He found a loophole in his agreement. He won't back out of the deal, but he'll make it harder for Nami to keep her end of the deal. They want her permanently in their grasp to make highly accurate maps for them. They don't want to let her go."

"Hmm..." Luffy seems to go deep into thought.

After a few minutes we reach Cocoyasi Village and the Marines pass by us with a man from the town with them. I could feel the greed in a lot of the men that passed by.

"Ne, Luffy? Do I have permission to beat up a Marine unit?" I ask after they are gone.

"Hai. What you do to them is your call." Luffy tells me. "Wait, though...it's not time yet."

"But soon it will be...you'll get your navigator, and I'll be able to release a bit of my pent up vampire."

"Shishishi. Indeed, I'll make Arlong pay for whatever he did and does to Nami, and you'll take care of the Marines."

* * *

 **Shichibukai: Warlord**

 **-Aniki: Big Brother**

 **Nande: Why?**

 **Koka: Harden or Hardening**

 **Rankyaku: Burēku- Storm Leg: Break**

 **Baburu: Bubble**


	9. Chapter 9

"Here." I hand Luffy back his shirt. "I fortified the heart area, both on your back and front, and around the neck, with my metal alloy thread. It's not perfect, but it'll stop bullets, knife attacks, and maybe a weaker sword. You may not care about dying, but I'd like to keep my Captain alive."

"Doumo." He takes the shirt and puts in back on.

"Later we need to find ways to make your clothes element proof. Akuma no Mi are going to get more common as we go into the Grand Line and the New World. Actually, I should try do that for all of the crew."

Luffy nods. "Hai. I would like everyone to learn **Soru** and **Kami-e**. Sanji... **Geppo** and **Rankyaku**. Usopp... **Shigan**. It'll be a good combo with his slingshot or if he ever runs out of ammo. Zoro...maybe **Tekkai**. Nami... **Geppo** and maybe **Rankyaku**."

"Sounds good. They all can learn the other forms if they want to, but these are good ones for their specific skills. The ship is going to be a busy place. I'll see if there is any info on the Marine ship later, so we can be prepared for Loguetown."

Luffy's eyes began to sparkle. "I can barely wait till we get there. To see the town Pirate King Roger was born and where he died. I'm so looking for the execution platform."

I chuckle, "I'd go with you, but-" I trail off as I hear a gunshot. "Did you hear that?"

"Nope. Something wrong?" Luffy looks at me concerned.

"I believe someone got shot or was shot at. Nobody died though."

"That's good."

We both look up as Nami and that guy who was with the Marines came running with Nojiko in the man's arms.

Both of us tensed as we felt the rage building up in Nami. She suddenly sprinted off in the direction of Arlong Park.

"She's going to find out the truth now," Luffy looks at me as he speaks.

I turn my head and look to where Nami disappeared. "But she'll still be in his control. She loves this village, Arlong will hold that over her till the day she dies. The villagers though...I think this is the last straw for them. They seem to love her very much."

"Hai. They'll die, but they'll die fighting for their freedom." Luffy states.

"You admire that. I can tell."

"Indeed. It's just...it'll break Nami. I don't want Nami to break."

"She's about to..." We watch the villagers gathering makeshift weapons and their leader making his speech. "She's about to see them walk to their deaths."

Luffy nods in agreements as we sense Nami running up.

I see the hopelessness in Nami's eyes, but the desire to still save everyone. The despair as she can't convince the villager's to not attack, and telling her to run and live her dreams.

"You know it's useless. It must've been so hard, worse than death, what you have had to endure. For 8 long years you have carried our lives on your back, let go now and live. We have made our choice." Gen-san hugs her and then leaves with the villagers. "Let's go everyone! Even if we fail, we'll show them our pride!"

Nami falls to the ground griping her tattoo so hard I thought she was going to draw blood. She takes her dagger and begins stabbing into her arm repeatedly to try and get rid of it, yelling Arlong's name with hate and rage every stab.

Luffy goes to her and stops her mid-strike.

"Luffy," Nami whispers as he throws the dagger away from her. "What are you still doing here!? I told you to leave! I don't want you here! Leave! Leave! Leave!" She kept repeating it till she broke down crying.

"Do you really want me to leave, or do you want me to make someone else leave?" Luffy asks.

She looks back at him. "Luffy...help me..."

He's quiet for a moment as his eyes are shadowed by his hat. He takes his hat and puts it on her head. Walking a few steps back he yells to the sky and any that'll listen but especially to the broken girl, "OF COURSE I WILL!"

I get up from my spot and walk to Nami. Tapping the hat I tell her, "A man will protect his treasure with his life. This is his treasure. Take care of it." I turn to Luffy. "Careful of his teeth."

Luffy nods and walks off, telling the others who had been waiting, "Let's go."

"Yeah!" The join him and walk to Arlong Park.

Nami watches them go, trying to hold back her tears and failing. She looks up at me.

I pull up my hood over my head and fasten my mask into place. "They'll protect your heart's treasure. I'm going to get your cold, hard, cash treasure. **Geppo**!" I let my vampire out and can feel my fangs grow and every sense sharpen.

* * *

Luffy's POV-

I sense Skye leave with a feeling of anticipation swirling around her. I knew what was going to happen...her eyes had turned gold as she asked to beat up the Marines. I knew her vampire side required blood spilled right now. I do not care though, I've known her for a little over a year, she does not kill without thought, unless she has no control, but she will not let herself reach that point.

As Usopp, Sanji, Zoro, and I walk to Arlong Park the sky begins to darken with gray clouds, as if anticipating the confrontation. When we reach the gates, I notice the villagers of Cocoyasi Villages gathered around them some looking at the gates, some looking at us.

"Move aside." I tell the villagers and they part. I close my eyes and focus on the gates, searching for the weak point. _There!_ I surge forward and punch two spots, and one final time as the gates crumble. "Which one of you is Arlong?" I ask as the dust clears.

"Arlong...that would be me." says the fishman in the chair.

I study him. Just like Skye, a shark fishman. "Soka. I'm Luffy." I tell him as I approach him.

"Luffy? So, what are you?" Arlong asks.

"I'm a pirate and this is part of my crew. I have two more. One is taking care of the Marines you pay off, the other I came to retrieve."

"Retrieve? I see...who?"

I don't answer as two fishmen walk up and stop me, saying something I didn't bother to pay attention to. "Move!" I grab them and smash their heads together.

I can see Arlong's surprise. "Again I ask, who?"

I stare at him for a long moment, then with surge forward and give him a punch to the face, making fly into a wall of the courtyard. "How dare you make **my** navigator cry!"

"Oi!" Sanji yells as he takes out the furious small fries fishmen. "She's our navigator too."

"Eh? Sorry." I tell him.

"At least try to sound like you mean it!" He says as he glares at me.

I watch Arlong and see Skye's words to me. _He easily loses his temper when his species' superiority is threatened or questioned._ Arlong was getting madder every time we defeated one of his men.

"A pirate? Your navigator? So that's what your deal is. You were after Nami from the very start. You're out of luck though, I won't let her go." Arlong laughs.

I glare at him. "I'll make you."

"What can you, four inferior creatures, do?" Arlong scoffs.

Before I could do or say anything, the octopus guy walks to the edge of the courtyard where the water path to the sea was. "Fools. You're not worth Arlong's time! He'll be more than enough." He turns around a blows his mouth like a trumpet.

A Sea King rises out of the water. A familiar Sea King. I look up at him, staring into his eyes. I nod to him. "I understand Mohmoo, but I'll defeat him. He won't come after you if you leave. I do not want to fight you."

Mohmoo nods and turns back to the sea, pausing as Arlong threatens him, but puts his trust in me.

I glare at the fishmen around me. "I did not come to fight you. My fight is with Arlong." I say lowly to them. " **Back off**!"

They hesitate and then charge forward. I sigh and pull out my katana. " **Arashi**!" I slash in an arc in front of me. I sheathe my sword as they are knocked away. As the fishmen leaders step up, I order who to attack who. "Sanji, take care of Gray-Finny. Zoro, Octopus-Clueless. Usopp, Blue-Odd-Lips. They're the leaders. Oh and Usopp, be careful, Bluey can spit water out like bullets."

"Where'd you get the names?" Zoro asks as they face the ones I told them.

"Skye." I grin, "By the way, Zoro?"

"What?"

"She's trying to think a new name for you. She thinks Green-Head no longer works." I grin a bit wider.

He scowls. "Why can't that woman leave me alone!?" He attacks Octopus-Clueless. _Hmm...need to work on his One-Sword style, it's very lacking._

"What's her name for me?!" Sanji asks as he runs forward attacking Gray-Finny.

"I need you focused on the fight and determined. I'm not telling." I state flatly.

"Aww, why can't you tell me? Tell me please?!"

I ignore his protests and watch Usopp running around dodging Blue guy's bullets. _He seems slow...Oh!_ "Usopp! Take off your ring!"

He stops and looks at me. "Eh? AHH!" He runs around dodging again as Odd-Lips tries to put holes in him.

"The ring Skye gave you! Your still not used to the complete weight, so your slower!"

I see him take off the ring and it dissipates, Usopp noticeably starts moving faster. I nod in satisfaction.

I hear Gray-Finny calling Nami a lousy girl. I want to punch him, but see Sanji's ire. _Never insult a woman in front of him._ Sanji's kicks were quicker and far more powerful.

I look back to watch Zoro. "Hmm...Johnny and Yosaku!" I call out to them.

"Hai, Luffy-aniki?!" They call.

"Lend Zoro your swords!" I instruct them.

"Heads up Zoro-aniki!" They yell as they throw their swords.

"Arigatou, Captain, Johnny, and Yosaku!" Zoro calls out, immediately fighting better.

"Work on Zoro's swordsmanship, everyone's speed, improve Sanji's kicks and see if it can be augmented, definitely everyone's Haki, both types" I mutter watching everyone fight. "More attacks for Usopp's slingshot. They're mostly tricks right now...hmm...still such a long way to go and we are almost to the Grand Line."

I don't know how much time passed as I watch each fight finally come to a close, in our favor, when Skye returns. "Ara, ara. You are just finishing?" she asks.

"Apparently." I look up to see she is sitting on one of the building's roofs. "Everything go well?"

She looks at me for a long moment. "I'm satisfied. I met a not so bad Marine. Got the treasure in a safe spot. Just need this fight to be over and I can return it to Nami." She looks around then looks back at me. "Why aren't you fighting?"

"He's not." I point to Arlong just sitting there and I pout.

She stares at Arlong for a long moment. " **Mizu no Pisutoru**!" She punches him with a water fist from behind him, catapulting Arlong forward. "There you go. Now he doesn't want to just sit there."

"An Akuma no Mi? Which one of you has it?" Arlong looks around at all of us, except Skye, as he doesn't try to look up. He focuses on me. "I'll bet it's you."

I tilt my head. "Nope. None of us do. **Shigan**!" A small hole appears in Arlong's shoulder. I nod in satisfaction. _So I have enough power to pierce him, even without Haki._

"You think one little hole in me is going to defeat me," Arlong tries to taunt.

"Oh, I know it won't. It just goes to show that even you, _a superior species_ , can bleed." I mock.

He yells in rage as rushes forward to punch me.

" **Shigan: Sokusha.** " I send rapid air bullets at Arlong and they all pierce him, but he keeps coming. I prepare to dodge, but am too slow as he kicks me into the sea.

I let myself sink for a moment to get my bearing. Quickly righting myself I swim to the surface, thanking Skye for her hard training.

 _"You can barely swim? Even though you plan to go sailing on the sea? I'd understand if you had an Akuma no Mi, but you don't. So the next month is going to be swim lessons. You'll be a very good swimmer by the end of this month, if I have my way. And believe me, I'm going to have my way." She grins at me._

I shudder even as I break the surface and jump out of the water with a weak, Geppo-like kick. Her training had literally been throw me into a body of water and create a water monster to chase me around. Fast, slow, quick turns, everything a creature in the water would do, she imitated. I get caught, my portion of meat is reduced.

Needless to say, but I'm no longer an anchor. _Hah, take that Shanks!_

I stare at Arlong's surprised face as I bounce in the air. "Like I said, I'm not a devil fruit user. **Kamisori**." I zigzag through the air and then land in front of Arlong giving him a punch in the chest, making him fly into the building. I freeze as I realize I nearly sent him flying right into Skye.

She looks up from her book, "I'm putting you through accuracy training and situation awareness."

"Do we have to? It won't happen again." I try to reassure her.

Arlong appears behind her and tries to grab her, she disappears and reappears behind him, roundhouse kicking him off the roof.

I jump into the air and grab him mid flight and punch him into the ground. Using Geppo, I boost my way down and punch him further into the cement. I land on the ground a few feet away and look back up at Skye. "I really don't need the training." I tell her.

"Yes you do. Arlong jumped into the sea." She points behind me.

"Eh?!" I look around for Arlong. I moan in despair as I see his fin swimming in the sea. "Bye-bye, wonderful meat." I stand at the edge of the water and close my eyes, using my Haki to see Arlong. Quickly dodging as he shoots out of the sea.

A few more times of this and I was getting annoyed. Standing still once more, I focus my Haki. I realize that he can't turn as he uses his Shark Dart's. Focusing as he heads towards me once more, I move to out of his path and quickly punch him before he can fully pass me, sending into the building once more.

The wall is fully destroyed as Arlong walks out with a giant saw-like sword and his eyes slightly insane. "You inferior human! What have you done to me, a fishman?!" he yells in rage. Swinging the sword at me in a chopping motion.

I jump into the air and look where the sword cut. The cement was completely destroyed. I yell in surprise as he swings the sword at me mid-air. I dodge to the building. I keep dodging up the building as he keeps chopping the sword at me. I land on a balcony trying to catch my breath and quickly dodge again into a window of the building as he tries to slice my torso from the rest of me.

I quickly roll, and land into a crouch. I look around the room as Arlong comes walking in taunting me. I ignore him and sit on the floor, resting a moment. "This room? What is it, full of so many papers?" I ask him. I feel so much sadness, fear, and yet hope.

He points his sword in my face. "This? This is where I have that woman draw my sea maps. They 're all sea charts that Nami drew. She has the quite the talent and it should be used for us fishmen. Nami is our nakama, so stop interfering."

"Nakama?" I whisper and then glare at Arlong.

"What's with that look in your eyes?"

"Nami is **our** navigator!" I tell him.

"You'd only waste her talent. How many in the world can draw maps like these? She has a gift there is..."

I let his voice fade, only half listening to what he's saying as I watch a pen fall from the desk with a partial map on it. It rolls to me and I pick it up looking at it. "This pen...it's stained with blood..." I could hear a child's cries and tears, longing for her family, and a hint of hope that she could escape this place.

I feel the sword being pressed against my neck and start listening to Arlong, listening to the last of his pathetic speech.

"Could you use that girl as efficiently as that!?"

I set the pen down and grab the one of the teeth of the sword. I stare at the pen, and continue hearing the emotions of years spent forced to use it. Squeezing my hand, I shatter the blade. "Use?!" I snarl at him.

I ignore his gasp, get up and knock the sword away shattering another tooth. _I know now, how to help Nami. To free her, to help her find her happiness. This room, this building, this place can't exist if she wants to be free!_

I kick the desk out of the room shattering the wall it was against.

* * *

Nami POV.

I ignore the mumbling's of everyone and stare at the window of that room. My eyes flick to Skye as she closes her book and gets up, jumping to land next to me, where I stand with the res tof Luffy's crew.

"Nande? Is there something wrong happening?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "Your prison will fall. Luffy's anger is sparking into rage." She points to the room everyone is watching. "Just watch."

I look up in time to see a desk burst out of the wall. I watch it fall, ignoring Johnny and Yosaku. "Luffy? What are you doing?" I watch the desk, memories flowing. The grief, the fear, the pain. I watch the desk shatter against the ground.

A bookshelves fly out next, then finally so many charts. The shelves shatter against the ground and I watch the charts float down into the sea and everywhere.

I try to hold back my tears, but fail. "Arigatou, Luffy" I barely whisper out.

Suddenly something bursts out of the roof and I look up and gasp to see Luffy. "What the? He's all black!" I cry out.

"Full-body **Koka**. You fool! You're not ready for that! What are you doing?!"

I look at Skye in alarm she yells that out. "What are you talking about?"

Luffy darts back into the building with a yell full of rage and determination. The building shakes and cracks with huge sounds of destruction.

Skye turns to Sanji, "Get her and everyone away! The building's about to collapse!"

"But Luffy?! What about him?!" I cry to Skye as Sanji pulls me away.

"He'll be fine. I'll take care of him." She reassures me and then rushes into the building as it starts to collapse.

Everyone stops at a safe distance and we all brace ourselves against the wind caused by the building's collapse.

The dust clears as does the dark clouds, and we see the ruins of Arlong Park.

"Skye?! Luffy?!" I scream out as I don't see them anywhere. _Please be fine, please be fine._

The sun shining now and I'm about to run and look for them, when something bursts out of the debris.

I gasp as I see who it was, "Luffy! Skye!" I frown though as I see Luffy is being supported by Skye, and breathing heavily.

I watch as he takes shaky steps away from Skye and she let's him. He takes a deep breath...  
"NAMI! YOU ARE MY NAKAMA!"

Tears once more gather in my eyes and I try to hold them back, but fail. "Hai." I nod my head and choke out.

He sways and Skye catches him, helping him down to all of us.

I rush up when they are close. "Is he alright?" I ask Skye.

She nods. "Lost a bit of blood as Arlong bit him in the neck, but it's mostly exhaustion. His last move took almost all his energy. Nothing a day or two of rest can't cure."

"And meat." Luffy adds grinning at me.

I laugh and take the straw hat from my head and place it on his. "Of course. I'm sure everyone would be pleased to give you a lot of meat."

"Good. He can it enjoy while he still can, because once we leave, it's training time. I did not enjoy Arlong almost crashing into me or having a building fall on me." Skye states annoyed.

Luffy groans. "Bye wonderful meat. I'll miss having you. Jerky, steak, ham..." he starts listing all the types of meat.

"Baka. You learn quickly. It'll be a short time you are deprived." Skye tell him and then lets him fall onto the ground in a heap.

I giggle. I was about to ask them a question when that rat Marine shows up. He starts spouting out something, but I ignore him as Skye whispers to me.

"I have your 93 million Berries and then some. Just need this guy to leave and then I can give it to you."

"Arigatou, Skye. How did-" I stop as she shakes her head.

"You don't want to know the details." She looks down.

"I understand, Skye. Just so you know, I find I don't care. For the little time I've known you, I can tell you're not one who just kills. You have a code." I smile at her.

"Arigatou, Nami. Whether you join the crew or not, you'll be a good nakama to have." She nods at me.

I walk to the downed Nezumi and look at him "This is for shooting Nojiko and for tearing up Belle-mere's tangerine orchard." I hit in the face with my staff, knocking him into the sea.

"Arigatou, Nami. That felt good." Nojiko tells me.

"Give him a 1,000 more of those!" Gen-san yells.

I kneel down and start pulling on his weird whiskers as he climbs out of the water. I start listing all the things he should do and he kept agreeing.

All of us watched as he left, yelling out threats.

"Ne, Skye?" Luffy asks Skye. "Think he'll keep his word and help out here, once he sees his ship?"

"Hai. He'll keep his word no matter what now. He knows it's stupid not to. At least in this, in other things though, he's still a rat." Skye shrugs.

I laugh. "He is, isn't he?"

The others laugh with me and we start talking.

I couldn't stop the grin on my face. _Free! I'm finally free! Everyone else too!_

* * *

Navy Branh 16 HQ-

Nezumi yells into the receiver, "Listen there is a pirate with a straw hat named, Luffy! I deem him and his 5 crew members as enemies of the government! Especially a woman named Skye! They managed to take own Arlong, a fishman who was purported to be invincible! Skye, attacked my ship while I was inland on Navy business, killed many of my men, and stole everything from the treasury. Based on their threats and danger level a large bounty is being placed on her, and their captain, Straw Hat Luffy! Sending photos now!"

Photos were printed.

"Huh?! You couldn't get better photos?!" Nezumi yells at a poor soldier.

"Uh no, that was the best I could get."

One photo was of a woman. You could only tell it was a woman with the wisps of hair coming from the hood on her head, blowing in the wind. She wore a black half mask, covering her mouth and nose, and was staring upward with a distant look on her face. She looked more mysterious than dangerous.

The other was of a grinning boy. The grin impossibly wide, with eyes closed, a scar under his eyes with two stitches and waving at something. A worn straw hat rested on top of his dark hair. He looked more mischievous than dangerous.

"Remember they're vile pirates! Dead or Alive! I want them on posters everywhere!"

* * *

 **Arashi: Storm**

 **Mizu no Pisutoru: Water Pistol**

 **Shigan: Sokusha- Finger Gun: Rapid Fire**

 **Kamisori: Razor, combo of Soru and Geppo**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thanks again for all the favorites and follows. Enjoy your day and hope a lot of blessings are given to you._**

 ** _I've gone back and added translations to the Japanese to the end of the chapters. It was pointed out to me that it may be confusing to have the Japanese. I tried putting the translations in the chapters themselves, but wasn't pleased with the result. Sorry if I missed a few._**

* * *

"You and Skye are relentless in training us. How much longer of this?" Nami groans as she sits down.

I laugh as everyone, except Skye, sits down at the table to eat dinner. "Till we are satisfied you are at a sufficient level. Tomorrow you guys can pretty much relax, though."

"That's a relief." Nami says as she digs into her food and the rest of us do the same.

"Think Skye is alright?" Sanji asks worried. "She's been gone for a few hours."

The door to the cabin opens right as he finishes his sentence.

"I'm alright. Took me a bit longer to do and get everything I wanted." Skye walks in a places a box near the table. "12 baby den den mushi's and one normal one." She hands me a map and points to the box, "Everyone take a mushi. Instructions for care and all the numbers are on a paper. It'll be good to have tomorrow." She sits down at the table takes off her mask then slams it back on again.

"Something wrong?" I ask as I finish my food.

"Garlic and onions. Scent is too strong for me right now. Just fed." She replies and lays her head on the table.

I look at her concerned, "Again?"

"Mhm. Shadow travel takes more out of me than I thought it would, especially since I don't know this world very well. The Grand Line is going to be brutal for that."

"Odd, considering one of your favorite elements is Shadow and you are creature of the night." Zoro comments.

"The elements aren't balanced in my body. I may have been made to have the elements and live with them just fine, but each one is battling its opposite for supremacy. It's why I tire easily when I use large amounts of energy."

"So while traveling in the Shadows, your Light abilities are acting up, making you have to use more energy to keep an element from lashing out." I realize. "You weren't very tired after raiding that Marine boat, though." I point out to her.

"I mostly used vampire speed, a Water sword and my pistol, as well as hand-to hand combat. I didn't use the elements much that time."

"Yet the Marines still want you 'Alive'. Why?" Nami asks.

"They think she has an unknown Akuma no Mi. They want her alive so they can kill her later to get the fruit. No guarantee to get the fruit if she's brought in dead." I say.

"Not like they could anyway. I die, I turn to ash or dust. No proof to bring." Skye states matter-of-factually.

The others looked slightly green. "No ones going to die soon, so...what'd you find out about Loguetown?" I ask Skye.

"A Captain Smoker has been stationed there. He has stopped all the pirates who dock there for supplies before going to the Grand Line. He has the Moku Moku no Mi. He also uses a Seastone tipped jitte. He's dedicated to capturing pirates and criminals, but over-all seems like a good guy. The townspeople like him."

"Any subordinates of note?"

"There is someone he almost regards as an apprentice. Master Chief Petty Officer Tashigi. She seems to adore katanas and is a proficient swordsman, but can be clumsy."

She makes two mirages, one of Smoker and one of Tashigi. I look at Zoro as he makes a small gasp. He's staring at Tashigi looking slightly in pain. _Hmm...wonder what that's about._

"Do you still want to go to Loguetown, Luffy? We have enough supplies to skip it." Sanji asks.

"We're going." I state firmly. "I'm not entering the Grand Line without seeing where the Great Pirate Era began. Where Gol D. Roger lived, and where he died."

"Alright then. I could use some new clothes." Nami says.

"I need some swords. Even with the training we've been doing, 1 sword feels weird." Zoro says.

Nami smirks. "How are you going to do that? You're broke if I remember correctly."

Zoro falters, until, "I'll give you some money Zoro." Skye lifts her head off the table and looks at him.

Zoro looks skeptical. "Really? What's the catch?"

"None." She blinks at his narrow-eyed look. "What? I can be nice to you once in a while."

He grumbles. "Fine. How much?"

"1 million, but you better not use all of it or I'll make you pay it back." she warns as she pulls out her chest of money and takes out the allotted amount.

Zoro takes the offered money. "Doumo. I'll try not to spend too much."

I look at Sanji and Usopp, "What about you two?"

"Supplies for the ship." Sanji states.

"Not sure yet. Probably supplies for sharpshooting." Usopp shrugs.

"What about you Skye?" I look at her.

She shrugs. "I might stay on the ship and work on balancing my powers. I got new knives today, they were having a one-day sale. Good quality. No, the swords weren't on sale." she adds to Zoro.

He relaxes, "That's good."

"Yoshi! Tomorrow's going to be an awesome day!" I yell in excitement.

* * *

-Next Day-

I look down two roads, "Eh? I'm lost? Skye's going to be mad I forgot my map." I tell the empty streets. I shrug and go down a random street hoping it was the right direction. I walk down some steps, "It's a good thing Skye is on the ship. I'd never be able to..." I trail off as I realize who is in front of me.

Kneeling on the ground, putting full vials of blood in her storage, is Skye.

"You'd never be able to wander on your own ever again? Is that it?" Skye doesn't look up as she speaks.

"Sooo...I thought you were on the ship?" I wave in a random direction even though she wasn't looking at me.

"I was. Almost blew it up, so I decided, that since we are in a well populated town, I'd get some blood. Don't know when I'll be able to on the Grand Line and since we both have bounties now, we'll be on the run from a lot of people." She finishes and stands up, staring at me for a long minute. "You forgot your map, didn't you?"

I grin. "Hai!"

"Don't look so proud." She looks around. "Hmm...your luck kicked in. Even though you're lost there is something interesting to check out." She points to something behind and above me.

I turn around and look. "Gold Roger Bar. Ooh! You're right! Let's go!"

I dash inside and sense Skye following. We go down some steps with pieces of wanted posters left on the wall after being torn off.

"Kind of a dreary place," Skye comments. "Though not as bad as some places I've seen."

I peek in the doorway and see no one there, but I feel one person. We walk in.

"Hello? Is this Gold Roger's Bar? I saw the sign and was curious." I ask the lone man sitting at a table.

"Scram, kids. I'm closing this place down today. Not like you two belong here anyway."

"You going under?" I couldn't help asking, Skye snickers in the background.

"I'm closing it down myself. Now, get lost!"

I walk to a stool and sit down. Skye leans against the wall near the door. "I was just curious about the name. That's all." I tell the man, and then point to the skull on his table. "That skull! It's huge!"

He then tells me about the skull and a few more Roger stories like it.

"Now though, all that's left in this town are cowards and scum. Men crazy enough to challenge that sea of evil are all but gone now. That's why I'm closing this place down." The man tells me.

I grin and shiver in excitement. "I'm going to the Grand Line too."

"Huh?"

"Roger was so cool. He's how a pirate should be! That's why I set out to sea, to go to the Grand Line, find One Piece, and become King of the Pirates!" I grin at him in determination.

"That was fun. I like him." I tell Skye as we head to Main Street.

"Mhm." Skye replies distracted.

"Something wrong?" I ask her.

"Nope. Just thinking over the encounter. He seemed to see something in you that reminded him of something...I wonder what it was..."

I was about to ask her to explain when I realized where we were. "Main Street. We're actually walking down it. Just think, could Gol D. Roger have walked these very stones?"

"Most likely did. Especially on the way to his execution."

I speed up in excitement, and soon reach the execution platform. I look up at it. "Can you believe it Skye? We are standing in the very place where the Great Pirate Era began."

"I can feel it. The lingering sense of excitement from all those years ago. The stones here still remember, and still pulse with it." She looks around her wide-eyed.

I stare at the top of the platform. "I have to go up there." I walk to the base and start climbing.

"Wouldn't have been easier to just Geppo up? Why in the world are you climbing?"

"This draws less attention." I reply.

A moment of silence. "Yeah, you are actually drawing a lot of attention right now."

I look away from where I was trying to climb and see the gathering and staring crowd. "Oh." I grin down at her. "You're right."

"And you don't care, do you?" her voice was resigned.

"Betsu ni." I turn back to climbing as she sighs.

I get a little higher than before when a voice calls out. "Hey!?"

I look down and see Captain Smoker. _Oh great, it's him._ "Nanda? I'm busy right now!" I yell to him as I cling to the metal of the platform.

"Are you the guy with the biggest bounty in the East Blue?" Smoker asks.

"Tabun. Ne, how do you smoke and talk with two cigars, Smokey?"

I hear Skye snickering.

"I just do. Now, are you the guy?" Smoker asks with a hint of exasperation.

I sigh. "I'm Luffy. Do you need something? I'd like to get back to climbing." I look back at the platform and look to where I need to grab next.

"I'm in charge of Loguetown. You're under arrest."

I look back at the man. "Huh? Under arrest? Forget it!" I grin at him. "I'm about to go into the Grand Line and become King of the Pirates!

"King of the Pirates? Then you'll have to beat me first. That's the rule of this town. Assuming you're brave enough to fight me that is." he taunts.

I look at him in excitement, "Yosh! Let's do-"

Skye speaks up. "Chotto matte. You can't seriously be thinking of a fight right now? We've barely had a day off. Let's wait a little longer."

"Aww...do we have to? I really want to fight him." I look at Skye pleading.

"Damn those eyes! No! Now get off that platform, and let's go. We can come back and have your fight, later!"

I think about it for a minute and sigh. "Hai, hai. Let's go." I let go of the bars and drop down.

"Actually you're not going anywhere!" Smoker speaks up and prepares to fight.

"Captain, cover your eyes." Skye whispers to me and I do so with my hat.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Skye reach into a satchel on her belt and then throw her hand out, then she rushes me away.

Once we were safely away, I ask her, "What did you do?"

"I acted like I took something out of my satchel that momentarily blinds them, when I just really flashed a weak ray of Light." She explains.

"Yoku yattane!" I was about to say more when I realized I was very sleepy. I yawn. "Gome ne, but I'm going to take a nap." Thankfully we were in a park and I lie down on a bench.

"You do that." Skye settles on the ground nearby and brings out a book.

I relax and let the darkness close in.

* * *

I sit up and stretch. "Whoo! That was a nice nap." I look around and see Skye still reading her book next to the bench I was on. "Let's go to the execution platform."

Skye looks up, then puts her book away, standing up. "Hai. You lead the way."

"But I don't know here it is!" I protest.

"Exactly my point. We'll kill more time letting you lead." she states with a small smile.

"Stupid vampire killing my fun. I really want to see the top of that platform." I mumble as I walk off in a direction I think the execution place is.

I hear Skye sigh, "Baka. It's the other way."

"Oh. Shishishi. Arigatou!" I turn around and start walking, quietly singing a song I remember Shank's crew singing. "Going to deliver Binks' Sake! Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves!" I continue singing and I hear Skye humming along.

"There's a few familiar people running about in the town. Not the crew." Skye suddenly says.

"Oh?" I stop and sense the area. I groan. "Please tell me that isn't Buggy."

"That isn't Buggy." Skye tells me flatly.

I glare at her.

She shrugs. "It is him. He probably wants revenge on you for Orange Town. What'd you do to him anyway?"

"I may have used a a typhoon move on him with my sword and Rankyaku." I tell her.

"Hmm...impressive." She looks around. "I sense Marimo nearby." She grins.

We head in his direction and find him admiring a sword.

"Oh! That's a cool sword you have!" I lean forward and look at the sword. "Seems like a troublesome one though."

Zoro puts the sword away. "It's a cursed sword. What are you doing here?"

I stand straight. "I'm lost."

Zoro looks at Skye. "And you're not helping him, because?"

She snickers. "Kills more time this way. Avoiding an inevitable fight with Smoker for as long as possible so you guys can enjoy the day a bit. How much did that sword, and the other one, cost?"

"Nothing. Tested my luck against the blade's curse and came out on top. Guy gave me both for free. I guess I really impressed him."

She nods. "That's good. We'll have to practice the Black Blade soon. Those are some nice swords. Hate to see them break."

Zoro nods determined.

"Ne, Zoro? Do you know where the execution platform is?" I ask.

"You're asking _him_?" Skye asks surprised, then burst out laughing. "That'd be worse than looking on your own!"

"Shut up!" Zoro yells.

"Shishishi. Fine. I'll keep looking. You're welcome to join us, Zoro." I look at my stomach as it growls. "Eh, how about we all stop for lunch?"

"Sounds good." Zoro nods and gets up.

Skye shrugs, "I could have a fruit or two."

We walk off looking for a restaurant to eat at.

"Ne, Skye? How come you eat fruit, but not other foods?" Zoro asks.

"When I was first turned I could eat all sorts of food. Things happened, and fruit is the only thing I can stand to eat now besides blood. Anytime I think of eating food, I feel sick." Skye shivers.

"That too bad. Food is really good. Especially meat." I say.

"And sake." Zoro adds.

Skye gags. "No thanks to either of those."

I choose a restaurant and we go in and sit at a table. We order and as I chat with Zoro, Skye pulls out her book again. I looked at the title, 'Brag Men. Fiction Romance.'

"Ne, Skye. That seems like an unusual book for you to read." I comment.

"I stole it from Nami. It has many stories about the Grand Line. I have no idea which ones are true, but it's a nice read." she doesn't look up from her book.

"Sugoi! I don't want to read it though. The adventures are ruined if you already know about it." I tell her.

She chuckles. "That it is, but I'm your scout, and I like having information. I like the heads-up so I can keep you alive."

Zoro nods. "Hai. We do have a reckless Captain."

"Everyone on the ship is reckless to some point." Skye points out.

"Shishishi. She's right." I grin at Zoro.

He grins back and shrugs. "Guess so."

* * *

"Ahh, that was good." I lean back in my chair stuffed. "We have to eat good before we leave."

Zoro nods in agreement. "Yeah that hit the spot."

"Who's paying?" Skye asks. "Oh and not me. I only ordered a small plate of fruit."

"I don't have any money." I grin.

"Guess I'll pay," Zoro grumbles.

I was about to say more when something fell on my head and a coin fell out. "Ooh, lucky!" I turn to the guy behind us and grin when I realize who it was. Pretending not to know him, I thank him for treating us and return his coin bag. Zoro thanks him as well, and we all walk out.

I start laughing when we turn the corner, Skye joining in.

"Eh, what's so funny?" Zoro asks.

"Buggy just paid for our food." Skye smirks.

"Eh?! Really?" We nod and Zoro starts laughing. "That's just perfect. What's he doing here anyway?"

"Revenge, most likely." I say as we walk along Skye guiding us from the back with a word here and there.

A little while later we reach the square.

"Whoohoo! Here again!" I rush forward and using Geppo this time I reach the top of the platform. "Sugoi! What a view! This is what he saw as he died!"

"Ne, Captain! We are being surrounded!" Skye calls. I look down to see her putting on her hood and mask.

"By who?"

"Marines! Buggy and his pirates, and someone vaguely familiar that makes me mad for some reason!"

"Ah Smoker, I'm happy about. I do want to battle him. Buggy and them, not really. I doubt he's improved much." I mutter knowing Skye will hear, I see her relay it to Zoro.

"Hey you! Get off the platform now!" Someones yells through something.

I look around to see a Marine with a megaphone.

"Nande? I quite like it up here! I think I'll stay for a few more minutes then I'll get down!" I sit on the edge of the platform.

"That's a special execution platform under the control of the World Government! Get down here right now!"

I grin. "So strict! Nope, I'm not coming down, Officer!

"I'll come up and arre-!" He's hit aside by a huge club.

"Hmph. Now is not the time for small fries." The woman holding the club says.

"You!" Skye yells. "I only got a quarter of your damn bounty because you just had to escape!"

"Ahh. Alvida. You look different." I comment

"So, you remember me. Good, because after your passionate hit to me, I'm going to make you mine." She states.

"Eh?!" I draw back in horror. "No! Go away. Skye make her go away!"

"As you wish! Stay away from my Captain!" Skye attacks her, but for the first time I see Skye fail to harm.

Skye stops and stares for a moment. "Okay, what fruit do you have that made you look like this, and my attack slide off?"

A cannonball flies by and I realize Buggy had arrived. The fountain explodes and the fixture flies to, and slides off Alvida.

"I ate the Sube Sube no Mi. I now have such smooth skin that everything slides off. Unfortunately my beauty couldn't be improved much." She pats her cheek.

"Really? I can't say that I agree." I say as she glares at me and Zoro laughs.

"Hey Alvida!" Skye calls and Alvida looks at her, "Stay unharmed from this, **Kako**!" Skye punches her with Haki and is sent flying. "Ah. That felt good." Skye walks to stand next to Zoro.

"Oi, don't punch my business partner!" A man in a hood yells.

"Ah Buffoon! Thanks for lunch!" I call out.

He throws off his cloak and screams out. "It's Buggy! You moron!"

I ignore him and the screaming people and dodge the attack from behind. Grabbing the man's neck I slam him into the platform, then sit on him. "You're not a very comfy pillow to sit on." I comment. I look down at the man. "Oh, you're the one Zoro beat."

The man growls. "Get off me, Mugiwara!"

"Nope."

"Get off my Chief of Staff, Mugiwara!" Buggy yells.

"Nope," I repeat. The man in question struggles to get up, making for a uncomfortable pillow. "On second thought...here you go!" I stand up and kick him off the platform. I sit on the edge again and swing my legs.

Four Buggy pirates rush to catch the falling man and succeed.

"You'll pay for that Mugiwara!" Buggy threatens.

"Make me." I stick my tongue out at him. "Or you could just leave and try later. I have someone else I want to fight." I look at Skye. "Can you warn the others to get to the ship? The Marines will try to cut us off."

"Ryoukai." She pulls out a Baby Den Den Mushi, and begins calling the others.

I grin at the darkening clouds, "You want to know something Buggy?"

"Hmm...what?" the man asks curious.

"I'm the one who'll be King of the Pirates!" I yell throughout the square. "I beat you easily last time, and I'll do so now. You are not the one I wanted to fight, but looks like I have no choice." I jump from the platform. " **Soru**!" I appear in front of him and punch him hard in the gut. "Zoro, Skye. take care of the rest."

"Ryoukai!" The two shout and begin fighting the rest. I notice Zoro has put his bandanna on.

" **Bara Bara Festival**!" Buggy attacks.

I pull out my katana. " **Kamisori**!" I quickly dash forward, slicing his parts as I go and punch him in the face with Haki. I let out a groan as I feel the Marines closing in. "Zoro! Skye! Let's go. If we don't leave now, we'll never get to the Grand Line."

"Hai!" The rain starts to pour as we run.

Zoro and I follow Skye as she heads to the ship. "Use your Haki, Zoro! You can't lose us now." Skye calls back. He growls but agrees.

We soon come upon a woman standing in the middle of the street.

I let out a low sigh, "We don't have time for this...Skye!"

Skye darts forward to the woman and the woman drops after a few seconds.

"What'd you do to her?!" Zoro yells out.

"Don't worry. I just hit a pressure point and knocked her out. She'll be fine in a bit." Skye answers as we continue to run.

A few more minutes of running and we run into another person. Although this time I was a bit more happy to see who it was. "Smoker. You two go on ahead. I'll be fine."

Zoro nods and runs ahead. Skye stays for a moment. "Careful. Come back safe." she then runs off, passing Zoro and pulling him as he is about to go down the wrong road.

"We'll see if you're fine in a minute." Smoker says. He turns his hands into smoke and tries to surround me with it.

" **Kamisori**!" I zigzag to throw him off then land in front of him to punch him in the chest.

He goes flying back.

"That actually hurt, but it's not going to be enough." Smoker comments.

"We'll see." I grin at him. I ready my sword. He comes at me with another smoke attack, but I cut it with Haki.

"Argh!" Smoker glares at me as he draws back his smoke.

I sheathe my sword. "Geppo! Soru!" I land behind Smoker and steal his jitte. "Gomen nesai, but I have to reach the Grand Line, and I won't allow anyone to take my freedom. Especially a World Government dog."

I swing the jitte and quickly put the tip to Smoker's bare chest as he turns around to try and stop me. While he is weakened, I reach into his coat where I see Seastone cuffs and pull them out. Snapping them onto him, I let him go, dropping him onto the ground.

Without a word to him I turn around and run to the ship, searching for Skye's aura. Instead I find an unknown presence nearby. It made me curious, because it was so powerful and felt slightly familiar.

I rush to the presence to find a man in a green cloak and hood, I could barely see his face, but in a flash of lighting I saw the tattoo. "Otousan." I quietly say.

"So you know who I am." Dragon says with surprise.

"Hai. Ojiisan was drunk one time and started talking about you. You also saved Sabo, my brother." I tell him.

"Ah I see. We don't have much time. I just came to see you off into the Grand Line." He tells me. "You've grown up so strong and I can't wait to see what you do."

"Shishishi. Arigatou gozaimasu. You helped though with those books you sent."

"Glad you read them. You want to be King of the Pirates? If that is your decision, then go!"

I run off. "Hai! Tell Sabo I said hello!"

Following Skye's aura once more I head to the sea and Geppo to the ship.

"Luffy! Glad you are alright. Who was that strange aura you were near?" Skye asks.

"The one who sent me all the books." I tell her. I had told her a few months ago, who I had thought sent me all the books.

"Soka. Glad you could meet him." Skye grins at me and I grin back.

"There! That light!" Nami yells. "The entrance to the Grand Line is just beyond that light!"

"The Grand Line." I say in awe. I look at my crew and they all smile and nod at me.

"Shall we hold a launching ceremony for setting sail on the great sea?" Sanji asks.

Everyone agrees.

Sanji puts his foot on a barrel. "To find the All Blue!"

I put my foot up. "To be King of the Pirates!

Zoro puts his up, "To be a master swordsman!

Then Nami, "To draw a world map!

Usopp shakily puts his foot up, "To be brave warrior of the sea!

Skye puts her up, "To be free and travel with my nakama!

I look at her in surprise and she grins at me.

"We are going to the Grand Line!" I yell.

"Yeah!"

* * *

 **Betsu ni: Not really or not particularly**

 **Nanda: What?**

 **Tabun: Maybe or perhaps**

 **Moku Moku no Mi: Smoke-Smoke or Plume-Plume fruit**

 **Hai, Hai: ok, ok whatever.**

 **Yoku yattane: Good work or Good job.**

 **Mugiwara: Straw Hat**

 **Otousan: Father**

 **Ojiisan: Grandfather (I apologize if Father and Grandfather are incorrect, please tell me if they are.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**_This took longer than I expected to write. Due to changes in my schedule, I'll be updating once a week now. Either Mondays or Tuesdays._**

* * *

"Ms. Nami! I have a report of love! Dark clouds ahead and looks like there a storm under them!" Sanji yells down.

I look at Nami standing next to me, in front of the lounge studying a map. "We back on our original course?"

She nods, tense. "Seems like it. I don't understand how we are going up a mountain though."

I shrug. "There seems to be a current that helps us get up. We'll have to find it quickly and hope we don't crash into the Red Line."

"Would you be able to change our course if we were in the wrong one?" she looks at me hopeful.

I thought about for a moment, "With the strength of the current that is indicated...nope."

She deflates. "How are we going to know we are in the right current?"

"You. That's how." I point to her.

She looks at me confused. "...I don't get it."

"Have you been meditating like I asked you to? Focusing on the winds, sea, and sky?"

She frowns. "Yeah, I have. Doesn't seem to be helping anything."

"Really? You're aren't sensing wind changes faster? Current changes? A storm gathering?" I prod her.

Her eyes widened. "Actually I am. Even though we didn't turn away fast enough, I knew we needed to stop before we entered the Calm Belt. Also, that thing with the mirage on the water, at the other island, I was calm as I could feel there was nothing wrong happening. Other times too."

I smile. "Yep, I think you have some sort of Haki that goes beyond a typical navigators instinct to predict weather."

She grins. "That's would be incredible. How come it isn't mentioned though in that book Luffy lent me?"

I shrug. "It's my theory. No one knows everything Haki can do. It's an extension of yourself, so it's a possibility."

She nods, "I see." She was going to say more when she turns around and yells inside to Usopp at the helm, to turn the ship more to the starboard side. "Now!"

I feel the ship shift a bit. "Told you. We'll be fine, Nami."

She sighs. "I guess. Still...a mountain."

I chuckle. "We just saw dragons, this isn't that far off.

"True." She calls out, "Everyone inside! I want to discuss what's going to happen!"

We all gather inside the lounge and I lean against the wall, staring at Usopp trying to move the helm as Nami talks.

"Really, we'll be climbing up a mountain?" Zoro asks in disbelief.

"Based on Luffy's book, rumors, and this map, it seems like it." Nami replies.

Luffy laughs in excitement. "Neat. I wish we were crossing already."

"Don't you understand the danger if anything goes wrong?! This is the reason only half who try make it to the Grand Line, live!" Nami burst out.

"I do know and I don't care. We'll be fine." Luffy states nonchalant.

Nami opens her mouth to yell and I cut in. "Relax Nami. Take deep breathes, search around and tell me, are we in danger?"

She glares at me, "It's a little hard with him yelling in the background." She points to Usopp still trying to move the helm.

"It's no use, Usopp." I call out to him. "We are locked in a current flowing straight to Reverse Mountain, and then the Grand Line."

Usopp stops yelling and walks to the table. I look at Nami.

She sighs and closes her eyes. After a few minutes she opened them and look around, "I'm still not entirely convinced, but I sense no danger. What about you?" She looks at me.

I smile at her. "You seemed to have timed it right. Even at this distance, I can see that we are _most likely_ in the right current."

"That's not reassuring! I need a definitive, 'yes'!" she glares at me once more. The sound of rain on the cabin stopped her from yelling at me more. "Sanji, Luffy, tie up the sails."

"Right away, Ms. Nami!" Sanji yells as he dashes out the door dragging Luffy.

I put on a waterproof military style hat and followed them out. While they tie up the sails I stare ahead while standing in front of the lounge. Seeing the huge rock in front of us I yell out, "Red Line and Reverse Mountain straight ahead!"

The others except Luffy, still up where he had finished tying the sails, rushed to stand near me and stare at the huge reddish cliff face in front of us.

"T-that's...insanely h-huge!" Usopp stutters out. "I-I can't see the top, because of the clouds!"

Luffy laughs. "The Red Line, eh?" He looks back at me grinning. "Finally here!"

The ship jerks as it's pulled into the current that'll take us up Reverse Mountain. Luffy is thrown of his perch but quickly rights himself.

I look at Nami. "Are we on the right course? If needed I could adjust slightly, but only that much."

She stares straight ahead, after a few moments she grinned. "No, we're perfectly on course."

"It's so hard to believe, even looking at it, but the ocean really is going straight up the mountain!" Zoro states.

"Those water gates, we are perfectly in the middle, get through those and we are safe." Nami speaks out tensely.

Luffy runs to sit on the figure-head despite the fierce rocking of the boat. I jump over the railing and run to stand by the railing at the figurehead, just as we pass through the gates safely.

"We made it!" Everyone yells in relief an excitement.

"Yahoo! It's now just a straight shot to the summit!" Nami tells everyone, with a grin that could almost rival Luffy's.

Zoro stands next to me. The rest soon follow, everyone laughing in joy.

After a few minutes, we pass into the clouds, and then emerge out of them to see the summit. It sparkled as water sprayed into the air, crystallizing and then bursting apart.

"Beautiful," I breath out.

We are pushed straight into the air and then fall down perfectly to the current going into the Grand Line.

"Whoohoo!" Luffy yells in excitement. "I can see it! The Grand Line! The Greatest Sea in the world, here we come!"

We shoot back down the mountain and officially enter the Grand Line. The others celebrate, but Luffy and I look at each other.

"Skye do you sense that?"

"That giant creature somewhere below us?" I look into the water trying to see it.

"Yeah, he sounds so sad though." Luffy comments.

I was about to ask more when I felt the creature beginning to rise in the water. "It's surfacing!"

"'He', Skye! It's a he!" Luffy corrects me.

"Well isn't that nice. _He_ is going to turn us into smithereens if we don't move the ship!"

"Oh, right! Everyone to the oars we need to move closer to the lighthouse!" he yells to the still celebrating others. "Now!" Luffy orders as they try to ask why.

We move only slightly closer when the creature surfaced from the water. Thankfully we are far enough from it that the waves it made pushes us closer to the lighthouse. I stare at the giant whale that had appeared.

"That was close," I comment.

"Maybe a warning next time?" Zoro asks.

"I'll try, but I wasn't expecting that whale to surface so soon and move so fast."

"What's up with Luffy?" Sanji asks.

We look at him standing at the back of the ship staring at the whale.

I look at Zoro. "Do you see the same thing I do?"

He sighs. "He's going to fight that whale, isn't he?"

I nod and the others start protesting.

"Shut up!" Zoro yells and they quiet. He walks to Luffy. "Do you want us to move closer?"

Luffy grins at him. "Just a bit."

We row closer and Luffy uses Geppo to reach the whale. They seem to converse for a bit when Luffy surges forward, punching the whale.

The whale knocks him back into the lighthouse. They went back and for a few minutes Luffy using Haki, Geppo, and Tekkai to protect himself.

"It's a draw!" Luffy yells out stopping the whale.

"I'm strong, right? You want this fight to continue, to see who is stronger, don't you?" Luffy grins. "You're friends are dead, but I'm your rival forever! We have to fight again in order to see who is stronger. After going around the Grand Line we'll come back to see you again. When I come back we'll fight again!"

"Look, the whale is tearing up." I tell the others, as the whale seems to cry out in joy.

Nami gasps. "Eh? What did Luffy learn about this whale to make that promise and the whale respond like that?"

I shrug. "Don't know." I study the whale. Looking at the body of the whale I noticed something odd. "Hey guys, am I seeing things or is that a door in the side of the whale?"

"You're definitely seeing things," Zoro says as turns his head to look, "there is no way..." he trails off as he sees it.

"It's door alright," Sanji comments. "Why though?"

Before anyone could make a guess, we saw someone appear from the top of the whale.

"Did he just climb out of the whale?" Nami asks, wide-eyed.

"Seems like it." I'm going to say more when I feel two presences approaching on the water.

Putting on my mask and concealing myself, I air-walk to their boat. Seeing the weapons in the two people's hands and sensing their killing intent, I knew the whale was their target. Using a Water slice I cut their weapons apart.

Dropping behind them, I drop the concealment, "My Captain seems to be fond of that whale. It would be your best interests to leave him be."

They turn around in surprise and fear, seeing me they try to attack. I immobilize them quickly with water cuffs on the hands and feet.

"Who are you?" the woman of the two, tried to seem brave, but I could smell her fear, even through the mask.

"Tch. That is my question to you. I'll have my answer later. Right now I'm going to take you to my Captain. Geppo!" I air-walk to the light house, carrying the two in a net I quickly formed instead of the cuffs.

Reaching Luffy at the shore, I drop the two on the ground. They try to make a run for it, but Luffy quickly stopped them.

"Who are these two, Skye?" Luffy looks at them then at me curious.

I shrug. "Don't know. They did want to kill the whale though. So I brought them to you to deal with."

"Laboon. His name is Laboon." Luffy glares at me.

I glare back. "I have no way of knowing that, short of talking to him" I point to Laboon, "which, unlike you, I can't."

He rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Sorry, I just really like this guy." He glares at the two still trying to discreetly escape. "Stop trying to leave, and tell me who you are, and why you're trying to kill Laboon!"

"I'm Ms. Wednesday!" The blue-haired girl states.

"I'm Mr. Nine!" The man with the crown and marks shaped like nines on his face. "Killing that whale would feed our town for 2-3 years."

I study them, "Code-names. Why do you have those?"

"None of your business." Miss Wednesday replies.

I shrug. "Fair enough. Eventually I'll find out though."

Luffy was glaring at the two making them cower, "No one is killing Laboon. He and I have a promise to fulfill."

"And I thank you for that." an unknown voice says.

We look to the water to sea that the others had docked to Going Merry and were jumping off the ship with an old man.

Luffy grins. "Ah, you must be Crocus. Laboon was telling me about you and how you stop him from ramming the Grand Line."

The man scowls. "If I didn't, he'd eventually kill himself."

Luffy nods. "I see. Well, I was wondering if you have a lot of paint and a big brush?"

Crocus stares at Luffy for a long minute. "Yes, I do. Why?"

Luffy smiles, "I want to make a sign of our promise." Luffy stares at Laboon, or more specifically his scars.

I sigh. "Do you mind if I paint it? I'm not as good as Usopp, but I'm a bit better than you."

"No! I will paint it!" Luffy declares.

A short while later, Laboon's head was painted with the Straw Hat Pirate's Jolly Roger, although it was very...crooked. It was sweet though, an assurance and also a deterrent for Laboon not to keep hitting his head on the Red Line.

I look at the two we had tied up. "I guess we are taking these two to whatever island they're from?"

"Tch. Do we have to?" Zoro asks. "There is something about tem that's bothering me."

"You mean their code names?" I ask him.

"Yeah. It reminds me of something, I just can't remember it right now." He stares at the for a long minute, creeping them out. He then shrugs, "Well, it'll come to me." He yawns. "I'm going to take a nap." He walks off to sit down and lean against something.

I shake my head a smile on my face. "Ah, well I guess I'll go see what Nami is doing." I look at the tied up pair. "I don't really care what happens to you two as long as you don't cause trouble for us." I glare at them. They shrink back in fear.

Nodding in satisfaction I walk over to Nami who is sitting at a table nearby looking at a map and our log pose.

Nami looks up at me as I sit on a seat across from her. "Hey Skye. Did you hear Laboon's whole story?"

I shake my head. "Not the whole thing, but I know enough. Waiting for a long 50 years for someone who's never coming back. About to eventually kill himself, hitting his head repeatedly, and then Luffy makes his promise."

Nami gives me a reproachful look, "There's more to it."

"Tch. I know, but..." I shrug. "I don't want to look into it more."

"Cold heart."

"Perhaps. It's how I live. There are a few things that can touch my slow heart. Besides, I take on his sorrow, it becomes mine, and I've already got enough."

She nods. "Fair enough. We just have to wait a bit for the log pose to set. Oh! Take a look at this." She hands me her compass.

It was spinning around like crazy. "Whoa. I knew that the magnetic field here was different, but it's one thing to see it." I hand her back the compass. "I'm really thankful Luffy was given a log pose. I have no idea how one is even made."

Nami nods staring at the log pose on her wrist. "Yeah, we'll have to be really careful with this one. We can't let it break."

"Actually, we have another one." I pull it out from my satchel and show it to her. "It'll be a good back up."

She gasps. "Where'd you get that?!"

I smirk, "I may or may not have pick-pocketed it from Mr. Nine."

She smiles and laughs. "So I'm not the only thief. Nice one, Skye."

I just smile and put it back into my satchel. I take off my mask and relax as I sense the two prisoners make their escape. Sanji comes to our spot with huge plates of food.

"Ah so you were finally able to cook that fish you won at Loguetown." I comment.

"Yes! Hopefully Luffy won't eat it all." Sanji looks around suspicious.

"I won't. I may love to eat, but I know not to eat other's portions." Luffy comments as he dashes to sit in a seat, staring at the food hungrily.

They all sit down to eat and Crocus joined in. Soon the fish was gone. Nami starts talking to Crocus, getting pointers on navigating through the Grand Line.

I look to the sea as I hear an explosion and sense two animals flying off. _Weird...wonder why they were here._

Laboon come up and throws two people onto the shore. I sigh. _I was hoping we'd seen the last of those two. They're hiding something._

Sanji runs down and helps Ms. Wednesday up and starts walking back here with her. Mr. Nine says something causing Sanji to look back.

When all three reach us, Sanji points to them, "Apparently they have a favor to ask."

Luffy, who had moved to sit on the table, stares at them. "What do you want?"

The bow before him, "Could you take us to Whiskey Peak?" Mr. Nine asks.

"Whiskey Peak? Odd name. Where is that?"

"It's where we live. Could you take us there?" Ms. Wednesday pleads.

"That's asking a lot after you tried to kill Laboon, don't you think?" Nami points out.

They look a bit guilty, and very nervous.

"Who're you guys?" Usopps asks.

"And why did two animals try to blow you up?" I throw in as a guess, enjoying being proven right as they pale.

"We can't say!" Miss Wednesday cries.

"But we want to go back to the town." Mr. Nine adds. "We don't wan to be so secretive, but.."

"'Mystery' is the motto of our company after all."

I get up and get to their level. "A company that blows up their workers, is never a good one. Especially one that prides themselves on secrecy. Isn't that right, Miss Wednesday?" I say her 'name' in a mocking tone.

She glares at me. "You know _nothing_."

I stare at her in surprise, as I hear the note of desperation as she says that. "You're desperate to stay in the company, but are already disgraced."

She doesn't look at me, but I see her fists clenched, pressed against the ground. "I _have_ to go back."

I stare at her for a long time, cursing my still beating heart. Something about her resonated with me.

"Skye?" Luffy asks.

"I vote we help them." I sigh as I get up to stand next to the table.

"Unusual for you." Luffy comments.

I just shrug, staring at the girl.

"Hmm...you guys don't want to help them, do you?" Lufy asks the others.

They shake their heads no.

"Well, we are going! Shishishi" Luffy grins. "Whiskey Peak, was it?"

The others sigh, knowing protesting is pointless.

"But you can only choose your route from here, the starting point." Crocus tells him.

"If we don't like it, we can always go around one more time." Luffy replies.

"I see..." Crocus grins.

"We'll let's go. Now that I've made my prmise with the whale, eaten and gotten our starting point, we can start our journey." Luffy gets up and stretches.

"Who're you?" Miss Wednesday asks.

"I'm the man who is going to be King of the Pirates," Luffy replies with a grin.

The two laugh quietly and I rush behind them. "Make fun of him, and you won't make it to Whiskey Peak, understand?" I threaten them in a dark voice, quietly.

They freeze, "Yes, we understand." They whisper in sync.

The others move off to the ship to prepare, including the two, but I hang back for a minute to ask Crocus something.

He looks at me, "You're not going with them?"

"I will in moment. There's something I need to ask you..." I hesitate.

"Ask away."

"Luffy...he reminded you of something, or maybe someone. I saw the same look on another, when we were in Loguetown...who is it?"

Crocus smiles, "Probably someone we both met for a short time, yet impacted us in ways that changed us forever." Crocus nods. "You've chosen quite the man to follow if he can make us think of him."

I sigh. "That tells me nothing. I already know that I've chosen to follow a unique man."

"Do you believe he will find the One Piece?" he stares at me.

I grin. "I believe it, and I'll be there every step of the way, following him and making sure his recklessness doesn't kill him first. He'll find it though."

"SKYYYYYYEEEEEE!"

I roll my eyes. "Captain's calling. Thank you for the _small_ amount of information you gave me. It's at least a piece to the puzzle."

I jump down to the ship and we're soon moving off to the call of Laboon.

"To Whiskey Peak!"

* * *

"What in the world is with this snow? Crocus mentioned odd weather patterns, but sudden snow?" Nami mutters. She turns around from the window and glares at me, "How are you not freezing?"

I look at my bare arms, as I had taken off my jacket and was wearing a tank top. "Don't know. I like colder temperatures and for some reason this level of cold isn't effecting me." I grin "It's nice."

"Go outside!" Nami points to the door.

"Fine, fine. So grouchy." I get up and open the door walking outside.

"Close the door!"

I turn back and close the door. Turning around I look at Luffy's snowman. "Nice job."

He laughs. "Not as nice as Usopp's though." He points to the other's sculpture.

I nod in appreciation. "Not surprised. He's a really good artist." I look around at all the snow. "Hey Luffy, this would be good training ammo. We can throw as much as we'd like and it wouldn't be too painful. Might sting a bit as you're hit more, but it shouldn't be too bad."

He agrees. "Alright, everyone out here!"

Everyone, except Miss Wednesday and Mr. Nine, came out.

"What is it Luffy? It's too cold to stay out here long." Nami shivers as she speaks.

Luffy grins. "It's training time. Zoro needs to work on dodging projectiles. The rest of you are close to unlocking Haki. Snowballs will be helpful and less painful."

Everyone agrees and begins making tons of snowballs. With that done, Luffy and I blindfold everyone.

I start throwing snowballs at Zoro. After a few fast throws he grumbles.

"You are enjoying this way too much." He fails to dodge another snowball aimed at his head.

"Yes, I am. The thing is, if you can't get past your annoyance at me, you won't be easily provoked in a real fight, thus keeping your much needed concentration." I throw more snowballs. "The thing is, in your fight with Mihawk, you let his low opinion of you, cloud you. When you began to see that you were so far from his level, desperation clouded your actions."

"In other words, I need to fight with a clear mind." Zoro guesses. He almost dodges a snowball.

"Yes. Emotions are good, they drive you. If you let them control youthough, you lose. Find the balance, the rhythm. Don't listen with your ears though, listen with your heart. You don't use your mind to fight, it relies solely on the senses. You use your heart. Sync your heartbeat, your senses, with the world around you..."

He stopped trying to dodge my throws and let them hit him. I watch as he takes deep breathes, focusing. Listening. After a few more hits, something shifts. He begins dodging, smoothly weaving between each snowball. I change it up, throwing at his legs, then his torso, I do random throws and he dodges each one.

I laugh. "There we go! You've got it!" I stop throwing snowballs and tell him to take off his blindfold. "What changed?"

He grins. "Do you know that moment in a fight where everything falls away and It's just you, your heartbeat, and your opponent?"

I nod.

"I've felt that, when I've been close to death, but I felt that just now, death nowhere in sight." He stares at me. "Skye, what does it mean to be able to cut nothing?"

"You already know."

"Now I do. How do I learn to do that regularly? I won't always have a moment to center myself. Actually I don't even know if I can do that with a sword."

"That is entirely up to you. I have an advantage of seeing life's rhythm, because of my powers. You though, you can do it without them. I'm kind of jealous of your skills." I give him a soft smile.

He looks embarrassed and walks off mumbling, swearing at me and then going over training plans.

"You rattled him. You're rarely nice to him." Luffy comments as he comes to stand next to me. "I mean, even a compliment?"

I shrug. "I mean it though. _All_ of you amaze me. I have my smarts, but the rest of me is from an experiment. You guys though, it's all from training and natural gifts.

"There's more about you that isn't a result of an experiment than you think. Like I said, someday you'll see it."

I hummed. "Maybe, how did the others do?" I change the subject.

"Surprisingly, Usopp unlocked his Haki." Luffy grins.

I look at him in shock, "Really? No offense to Usopp, but I really thought Sanji would be next."

"Shishishi, so did I. Everyone heard your words to Zoro though, and I think it really struck Usopp combined with your advice from earlier. What was it, anyway?"

"Hmm...he's our sniper. It's really good he's unlocked his Haki. I told him that as a sniper, he may not be as strong as you Monster Trio, or be in the thick of a fight, but he's no less important. He sees what others cannot because he has a different view. He can take out an opponent you wouldn't sense coming. I also told him, that with Haki, if visibility is limited, he'd be able to find any of us, or hit an invisible opponent"

"Ahh, yes. Something about that and today clicked, and he's unlocked it. He's not quite good at dodging yet, but almost has it working consistently and he can find everyone each time."

"Good, good. Sanji's already learned Soru. Which I'm not the least bit surprised with his leg strength, and he already had good speed. Nami is getting better with her new staff, that Usopp and I worked on. She can now make small weather phenomenons, plus with her increasing strength, a hit with that staff is going to hurt."

"Shishishi. Yep. I'm happy with everyone's progress." Luffy grins, looking around at the snow. "By the way, everyone, even Zoro, went inside to warm up."

I nod and look up as lightning flashes and wind begins blowing. "Are we on course?"

"Yep. Nami checked the log pose every few minutes or less and adjusted. It was very odd we were in the snow for so long."

Nami bursts out of the cabin with the others, shouting orders to keep the ship on course as the weather changed to sunny. Luffy and I pitched in.

We went through a few weather changes and damages to the ship before it was calm again.

I repair the last of the bottom of the ship, mending it together and sit back exhausted.

Usopp looks at me, "Thanks, Skye. I know it must be hard to do that and keep the water out."

I give him a thumbs up. "It's fine. Go on up and I 'll be there in a minute."

He nods in understanding and leaves, I join the others on deck as soon as I feed a little and rest. I look around and see them all laying on the deck exhausted.

I walk over to Nami, "So how'd you like your first taste of navigating the Grand Line?"

She darkens and glares at me, "Shut up." I swear I could see fire around her. She gets up. "Well, I know how not to navigate here. It'll be fine though, because look! We finished our first journey. Whiskey Peak!" She points ahead.

I turn around and see a strangely shaped island. "Looks like cacti." I comment and the others agree.

Miss Wednesday and Mister Nine jump ship after an odd farewell. We look around and see a river.

"Looks like we can go inland by using the river," Nami comments.

"Skye!" Luffy calls.

"On it!" I put on my mask and as soon as we were a bit inland I jump off the ship and rush to where I could sense a lot of people.

Walking around and using a mix of Shadow and Light, I go unseen among the residents listening to their conversations and looking at the preparations. Seeing some put on disguises, hide weapons and other things. Slipping to what seems to be the leaders office, I find nothing of note. _What are you hiding? Those two needed to return for some reason..._

Centering myself, I use Haki to scan the island for the two. Sensing the two I determine the general direction they're headed. Rushing to a point ahead of them I see nothing and quickly run forward under a concealment, looking around the area. _There!_

Seeing a log hut, I stop at it, sticking to the shadows. Seeing the strange mailbox I conceal myself and walk to it. I smirk as I see the emblem on the box, and the word Baroque. _Well...doesn't tell me anything about it, but at least I know the name of the company they work for now and a bit of what they do._

I rush back to the ship just before they reach the false welcome. I drop the concealment as I knew the leader had done his research and knew I was part of the crew.

Luffy looks at me, "So?"

I nod, "It's fine. It's a place that welcomes pirates." With Air, I decide to tell Zoro, Nami, and Luffy the truth. I believe they can act well enough to fool everyone. "Be on guard. This is a bounty hunting group under the company Baroque Works. They lure pirates in with a party, get them to fall unconscious, and kill or capture them for bounties that might be offered."

I see the three of them subtly nod just as we reach the cheers and welcomes.

Luffy puts on his 'I'm a total fool' act while dancing with Sanji and Usopp. Nami and Zoro act like their normal selves. Zoro, the aloof swordsman, and Nami the responsible navigator.

I act like I'm wiped out and just need to sleep for a long time. "They can party, but could you show me to a place I can sleep?"

Curls, I decided to call him, nods. "As you wish. Right this way."

They show me to a room and I settle in sitting and leaning against the wall and I after they leave I take out a book. _Well now, just have to wait for the party to settle and see what happens next._

An hour or two later, everything quiets. I close the book, and lie down pretending to be asleep as they drag in Usopp and Sanji.

After they leave, I get up and sneak outside. Sensing Zoro on a roof, I quickly join him.

He glances at me. "Have a nice nap?" he asks quietly.

"Nope. Read a good book though." I smirk. "Sanji and Usopp are out."

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"Wasn't sure they could act well enough. I knew Luffy could because I watched him live like that for a year. Nami, because she is a thief. You, because...well I'm not exactly sure why." I look at him. "I really mean that, it wasn't a jab at you."

He looks at me surprised. "Well...okay." He takes out his sword as Curls talks about capturing everyone. "Could you not? We'd like to let them sleep. They had a tiring afternoon on our journey."

They all look up at him then me and take a step back, gasping in surprise.

"You bastard. I thought you were completely asleep." Curls snarls. "You as well!" he points at me.

Zoro smirks. "Swordsman never make the mistake of letting their guard down that much. Let's see...a nest of bounty hunters who dupe pirates high on entering the Grand Line." He scans the area. "Hmm...about 100 of you. I'll take you all on...Baroque Works."

They all reel back in shock again. "How do you know our company's name!" Curls yells.

Zoro gestures to me as he stands up. "She's our scout. Plus I was offered to join you years ago. I declined, too much secrecy with code names and you don't even know who you're working for. Baroque Works is a criminal group that blindly carries out their orders." Zoro smirks again, "Was it a secret?"

Curls tries to act intimidating, "If you know our secrets, then we have no other choice but to kill you. Another gravestone will be added to Cactus Rocks."

I stand up and stretch. "You know it's kinda creepy how you live in the middle of a massive graveyard." I shrug, "To each their own, I guess."

"Kill them!" Curls yells.

We jump down and hear their cries of shock as they no longer see us.

"Well, I'll leave them to you. Remember to take off your ring." I tell Zoro.

"You're letting me fight them all?" Zoro looks at me in surprise.

"Yep. I can tell you want the practice."

"Thanks."

I nod and rush to a different place out of the way and settle in to watch Zoro fight.

I turn my head and watch Luffy settle next to me. "Just in time. Zoro's about to let loose."

"Shishishi. Nice. It'll be good for him to go all out. Maybe at the next stop, the others can do that too. Good training and experience."

"Yep. Now let the show begin."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry it's late and a much shorter chapter. Between work and family visiting, I didn't have much time to write.**_

 _ **Thank you to cgo307 and Passersby. I'm glad you are liking this story.**_

* * *

 ** _Z_** oro POV

Taking off the ring as Skye instructed, I stare at my swords. _Time to test the new recruits out._ I grasp the first sword, Yubashiri, and just breathe. As everything fell away and my heartbeat and breathing remained, I finally sensed it.

A hum coming from my sword.

Skye's words to me was starting to finally make sense.

 _Your sword is your partner and every sword, even terribly made ones, have a piece of their creator, or creators, in them. How can it not when a sword is shaped by the persons desire? It all comes together to make a weapon with it's own personality. Your task, as a swordsman, is to find that personality and learn to work with it. Like I said, swordplay is a dance, how you flow with your partner, determines a good portion of your fight._

Yubashiri gave me the impression of a breeze light and airy, gently flowing around you. _Fast and light._

I moved my hand to the Kitetsu III. Like in the shop I could sense it's presence as it was so demanding, but now I could sense it further. It was bloodthirsty. A restless hunter always searching for it's next prey. _This is going to be a 'problem child'._ I smirked. _Once we learn to work together though, we'll make a good team._

Satisfied about what I had learned, I let the handle go and searched around with my Haki. _Damn! I'm being being surrounded! I got distracted!_

"Found you!"

I looked up to see a random bounty hunter on the roof of the house I was leaning against, pointing a gun at me. Seeing as the others had boxed me in I had no choice but to bust through the door of the house as he fires. Inside I kick up a table as a shield and dive behind it as the others surround the house and fire at me.

 _Alright...now that I know a bit about my swords, time to actually test them out...first up, Yubashiri._

I draw the sword and slice the table in half, using their surprise I dash forward and quickly slash everyone around the door. _Yes! Just as I sensed, fast and light like the wind. Also, thanks to Skye's ring, I have the speed to move with it._ I run away from the place, making sure not to get boxed in again. I soon heard calls as I was spotted, but they remained at a distance.

I decided to go on the roofs to see if I could get a better vantage point. Thakfully both my Haki and instincts kicked in and I lean far back avoiding the cannonball aimed at me. _That was way too close, I can see Skye scheming now._ I feel a cold shiver down my spine. _Yep, she's planning something._

I see the heavily muscled woman throwing a barrel at me. I quickly right myself to slice the barrel apart. It split perfectly and hit the men on the roof, so I didn't have to do anything to them.

"What a waste. That was a good drink." I glare at the woman and she glares back.

 _Okay, time to test Kitetsu III out, I hope-_ I whirl around to slice apart a stone hammer and then the wielder of it. "Ah! What was that?! I knew you'd be troublesome, but this?" I stare at the sword in my hand and it seemed to glint at me. _That blood-lust is going to be hard to control...is that why Skye meditates so much?_

Hearing a child's yell behind me, I instantly knew that ploy and knocked the kid and the lady out after they tried to blind me.

I climb higher knocking hunters off ladders as I go. Reaching the highest roof I knock down the last ladder and use that as a jumping point to a lower roof nearby, easily evaded any shots at me.

"Hawk Wave!" I knock down more hunters, and jump down to the next roof. Remembering the sharpness of Kitetsu III's blade I slice the roof up enough so that the attacking hunters would fall down in to the house. _Tch...I can let loose, but these opponents are too easy._

I duck down as I sense something swinging at me. Thanking Luffy and Skye I quickly right myself and dodge the hand trying to grab me. I look at the woman. "Oh, you again. At least you didn't waste an expensive drink this time."

"Don't test our patience." She tries to grab me.

I dodge and slice her like the rest. I could tell she was still alive though. "Hmph. Shall we continue, Baroque Works?" I walk to the edge and look at the main group still where they were when the chase started.

They start talking of how I'm really the Captain and it was a mistake on the poster.

I sigh as they talk of being stronger than the rest. "I sure hope so, fighting them was getting to be embarrassing." _I hope this will be over with quickly, I could use a quiet night._

* * *

Skye POV.

"Hey, do you sense that? Newcomers have arrived to the island." I mutter to Luffy.

He nods. "They also seem to be just a bit stronger than the those here. Why?"

I think for a minute. "Elimination group, maybe?" I shrug. "Anyway, I'm going to meditate. I spent hours on guard for a group that wasn't even worth it. Watching Zoro fight, was entertaining and it was good to see his improvement, but I'm getting to be on edge." _I think it's because of the crazy weather. Being tuned into the elements has made me a bit jumpy._

Luffy nods. "That's fine. I'm going to watch a bit more."

I settle in to meditate and was finally starting to relax when I sensed danger headed our direction.

My eyes snap open and I grab Luffy, rushing to a different spot and turned to look at our previous perch. It had exploded.

I growled. "Who did that? I was just starting to relax."

"That would be one of the newcomers. Apparently with his snot and other parts of him, he can make explosions." Luffy tells me with a grin.

"I was interrupted by a snot-bomb?" My eyes twitches in annoyance.

"Shishishi. Yep."

"Where are they?" I snarl out.

Luffy points and I rush to the spot. reaching there I ignore Miss Wednesday and Zoro and glare at the two strangers.

"Which one of you...wait, never mind. You both are annoying. I blast one, going to have to blast the other if they fight." I swirl Water around my fists and send two jets of Water at the pair, sending them into one of the cactus graveyards.

I smirk in satisfaction and go to a undamaged wall and sit down, leaning against it. _Barely enough to make my rage go away, but it's a start._ I settle down to meditate.

Some time later, Luffy calls out. "Skye, it's time to go."

I open my eyes and stand. I stretch loosening up all my muscles. I look around and spot Luffy. He motions me to follow and I do. We run to the ship, I was surprised to see Miss Wednesday on board.

I point to her. "She's on board, because?

She tenses as I stare at her, but speaks up. "I'm Princess Vivi of Alabasta, and your Captain has offered to take me home."

I look at Luffy, tilting my head in a silent question.

"The leader of Baroque Works is tearing her country apart. He's a Warlord and I wanna fight him." Luffy grins.

I nod. "Now that makes more sense why we are going. Well," I look at the princess, "welcome aboard." I nod to her and walk to the figure head as we cast off going up the river. Luffy stands next to me and I look at him. "Why are we in such a hurry and why do I see grief in the princess's eyes?"

"Vivi's squad captain that's been protecting her, tried to act as a decoy so we could leave safely. His ship was blown up. She doesn't believe me when I say he is alive. We are also on Crocodile's, the Warlord, hit-list. Apparently a thousand people will be coming after us." Luffy looks around. "The decoy didn't work." He says as we go into a fog.

"Indeed, someone is here." I rush in front of the lounge and point my pistol at the intruder, taking the safety off. "Who are you?"

"Y-you're...you are...!" Vivi cries in shock and fear.

I tilt my head at Vivi. "You know her?"

"She's Miss All Sunday! Crocodile's partner!"

I look at Luffy, who was studying Miss All Sunday. He motions me back. I frown, but do it. I study the woman and recognize her. She may be a child in the poster, but her eyes and hair are pretty much the same.

Luffy steps froward. "How about ditching Crocodile and joining my crew?"

"LUFFY?!" Everyone except me cries in shock.

"She's Crocodile's partner! She's helping to destroy my country!" Vivi yells in anger.

Luffy shakes his head. "That may be so, but Crocodile is just a means to an end, isn't it? Nico Robin."

The woman freezes for a moment and then recomposes herself. "I ask you to not use that name, please."

Luffy nods. "As you wish. Please get off my ship, if you aren't joining us."

"Don't be so hasty. I have no orders concerning you. I come with an offer to help." She holds up an Eternal Log Pose. "You're very unlucky in that your Log Pose is pointing to Little Garden. This points to a different island, just before Alabasta."

I rushed forward and grabbed it, pocketing it. "Thank you for that. I'll keep it. If we follow it though, that's not your concern."

Luffy nods. "Indeed. Now, get off my ship."

Nico Robin looks between the two of us, then at the rest. "I see. Well, if you survive, let's meet again."

"We'll do that." Luffy nods.

I could see the curiosity in her eyes as she jumps off the ship. I walk over and look over the railing to see a giant turtle, with a seat for her to ride. "That's pretty interesting." I look back at Luffy. "So what will it be Captain, Little Garden or Nothing At All?"

Luffy studies me. "You know something about Little Garden."

I nod. "Knowing you, I won't say anything, but this. It will very difficult to get off that island."

"I see." He looks around at everyone for a minute then sighs. "Sorry everyone, but we are going to Little Garden."

"WHAT?!" Nami screams. "You heard what Miss All Sunday and Skye said right?!"

"Yes, I did. I'll decide where this ship goes, though. Even if it's right into a trap, I won't choose any course but my own." Luffy stands with his arms crossed.

"Ah, well in any case, our course has been decided. To Little Garden it is." Zoro states.

Nami sulks, and the situation is explained to Usopp and Sanji.

Zoro and Luffy come to stand next to me. "Anything you _can_ tell us that won't give anything away about the island?" Zoro asks.

I take off my mask and grin at him. "It'll be good training."


	13. Chapter 13 The real one :)

_**Here it is! Finally. I would've had it up yesterday, but I had a migraine. Yuck.**_

 _ **Anyway...thanks for your patience and understanding in my update schedule**_

* * *

We approached Little Garden the next day. As we floated inland on a river, everyone was surprised.

"What's little about this island? Everything is huge." Zoro comments.

I chuckle. "Indeed."

Luffy was practically vibrating, keeping himself from dashing off into the thick jungle all around. "So cool! Our second island in the Grand Line."

Vivi pat Carue's head. "We have to be careful." She looks at me. "Even you said this island will be difficult to get off from."

I shrug. "I did. If the worst comes though, we can always use the Log Pose Miss All Sunday gave us." I look at the jungle around us. "This looks like a place I can let loose though. It's going to be great." I grin.

"We have to be careful!" Nami scolds. "I mean look at these plants. I've never seen them in any encyclopedias before!" She points to the shore a frown on her face.

"Hmm...that's because this island is a pr-" I'm stopped from speaking as Luffy puts his hand over my mouth.

"No telling!" Luffy scolds me. He was about to say more when a giant tiger started stalking us from the shore.

"That thing is too huge!" Ussop cries out.

Before anything more could be said, the tiger falls over coughing up blood and blood coming from wounds on it's side.

I look at both Nami and Usopp. They were both freaking out.

"We'll just stay here on the ship and wait for the Log Pose to set." Nami states and Usopp agrees enthusiastically.

I sigh and turn to Zoro, "They do realize that Luffy isn't going to agree to sit around, right?"

He grins. "They're too freaked out to remember that." He then looks back into the thick jungle with massive trees and vines. "I can see now, why you said this place will be good training."

I nod staring at the jungle as well. "Yep. Good terrain. Unknown and strong creatures. Sanji said earlier that we are getting low on meat...so hunting will be a good exercise for you and possibly Sanji too if he decides to go out and explore."

Zoro scowls. "Tch. I can get all the meat we need without his help. I'll bring back something he couldn't possibly get."

"What was that Moss-head?!" Sanji suddenly pops up in front of us glaring at Zoro. "You think I couldn't possibly catch a bigger one than you, eh?!"

"Of course." Zoro growls out.

The stared each other down. "Then, it's a hunting match. Whoever brings the most kilos of meat, wins." Sanji states the terms.

"Don't you mean tons?"

"Bring back some prey and then you can talk like that." Sanji points out.

"Hmph. I'll take you up on that." Zoro then heads to the bow of the ship to drop the anchor.

I sigh. "Men. I just wanted a simple training exercise and some supplies and they turn it into a competition. Go figure."

I look around at everyone on the ship. _Let's see...Nami and Usopp are still freaking out. Luffy is going to explore. Sanji and Zoro will be each be going on their own to hunt...that leaves the princess._ I look at Vivi and finally realize she's is staring onto the jungle, barely paying attention to the rest.

"What about you, princess? Will you be staying on the ship or going to explore?" I ask her and she jumps startled.

"Huh?!" SHe looks at me wide-eyed and then at the rest of the crew. "I'd like to go and explore. Sitting here will make me think too much."

I smirk realizing an opportunity to get her and Luffy to bond. "Great. You can go with Luffy and make sure he doesn't do something too crazy."

Her eyes go wide. "What?! But I-"

I interrupt her. "There is no one else. Nami and Usopp want to stay on the ship. Zoro and Sanji are going on a hunting competition so we can stock up the ship. I am going to stay on the ship, because I realized that I actually don't feel like exploring. I've been feeling...off for the past couple of days."

Luffy looks at me in concern as Vivi scrambles for an excuse. I just smirk at him. Luffy nods in understanding and turns to Vivi. "I'd like it if you came with me. It will be fun to explore and take you mind off of things."

Vivi looks at him in surprise. After a minute she nods. "I suppose we can do that." She offers him a small smile.

Luffy grins. "Alright! Let's do this. Sanji make two pirate lunches, meat and no vegetables."

"And a drink for Carue." Vivi adds.

"Coming right up." Sanji answers. He turns to Zoro, "Then we can start our competition."

Zoro nods in agreement and a short while later after Sanji had prepared everything, the four, five including the duck, were off into the jungle.

I look at Nami and Usopp, "You sure you don't want to explore. It'll be good training and you two are getting stronger everyday."

They both gave me small smiles. "Thanks for the encouragement, but I don't think we're ready for what's in there." Nami says softly.

I shrug, "I don't think anybody is ready for dinosaurs."

They both freeze and stared at me wide-eyed. "A-are you s-serious?" Ussop stammers out.

I nod. "Yeah. This island is an ancient prehistoric island. Dinosaurs may have gone extinct everywhere else, but this island has somehow never really developed." I pull out the the book 'Brag Men' out of my storage and toss it to Nami. "These are stories of the Grand Line. It's considered fiction because of the unbelievable content, but there is some truth to them."

Nami opens the book to where I had placed a bookmark. "For the people who live here, this place is a little garden for them. Little Garden is an island for Giants..." she trails of from reading as she reads the last line. "Giants?" she whimpers out.

I nod. "Yep. Probably one exactly like that." I point in the direction loud footsteps were coming from. Trees falling down like sticks, a giant appeared looking very much like a viking. I look at Usopp and Nami as they stared up at the giant wide-eyed and shaking in fear and crying like this was their last moments.

"Gabababa! Do you have any alcohol?" The giant asks.

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. _He's sounding more and more like the stories of vikings._ Seeing that the two with me weren't in any shape to answer, I step forward.

"Hello! We do have some alcohol, but it's for cooking a medicinal purposes." I call up to the giant.

He looks pretty disappointed. "Ah, I see. Well-"

"You didn't let me finish." he looks at me in surprise. I smirk as I realize who's drink I'm giving away. "We can give you some though. It would be rude to turn away a visitor empty -handed."

He grins. "Is that so?" He was about to say more when he gives a loud cry of pain.

I wince, resisting the urge to cover my ears. "Something the matter?"

"Pesky dinosaur." He whirls around swinging his axe and soon a t-rex head is flying in the air. He shows us the dinosaur head. "I'm Broggy. Elbaf's strongest warrior! I now have some meat. Would you like to join me for a meal?"

Desperately ignoring the scent of blood, I tell him, "For me, it'll have to be a no. I really need to train and this island will be perfect for that. After I give you the alcohol though, I'm sure Usopp and Nami would love to join you."

"WHAT?!" They both yell at me and promptly faint.

Broggy and I look at each other than at the fainted duo. I sigh, "I'll get the barrels."

I give him the barrels and he leaves with the still fainted Nami and Ussopp. I hesitate to leave the ship unguarded, but decide to leave anyway. Walking through the jungle, I let myself sense the energy around me. It was so wild and different from what I was used to. There was more chaos than order, but it was refreshing me and the slump I had been in started to fade away.

Sometime later I was battling a feathered dinosaur in the trees using Geppo and fire attacks. It was excellent practice for control my Fire so that I didn't burn the jungle to the ground. I jumped further into the air to avoid a swipe from the creature when I noticed two giants fighting in one direction and a large cloud of dust somewhere in another, like something extremely large had dropped. Deciding to check the dust cloud out I send a large fireball at the creature and while it's distracted, let myself fall. Before I crash-land, I use Air to float myself onto the ground.

Turning in the direction I saw the dust cloud I use my haki to search. I frowned as I could barely sense four people. _Hmm...I'm feeling pretty drained right now. I don't use Fire often enough._ I start running and sigh as I remember the scientist's words.

My powers are like a muscle. Use them consistently and slowly increase the power and the strain lessened. Problem was that 8 years later since I had been turned, and I had barely developed them. Sure I was trained, but I never trained further than the bare minimum. Power was precious and limiting how much I gave _them_ gave me a small break and stopped them from having access to a even more dangerous weapon. _That's all I was to them, a living weapon and experiment._

Finally reaching the auras, I come to a odd, large, white square box with holes in it. I could sense the four inside. Carefully avoiding the window-like holes, so they wouldn't see me, I lightly jump onto the top of the box. _Interesting...this is wax._ I lightly scrape it. Not a scratch. _It's far harder than any wax I've seen though._

Carefully listening in, I hear the last part of their discussion. _Putting snot bombs in the alcohol we gave the giants, creating a large internal wound. Hmm...that's not a bad idea. Weaken the opponent from the inside and then finish the job._

I frown. _While it's a good idea, I can't let it happen. If Luffy finds out that our supplies, given as a gift, was used to kill someone, he'd be furious._ Taking a sleeping gas bomb out of my satchel, I threw it inside one of the holes and hear it explode. I wait a minute and put on my mask.

Jumping off the box onto the ground, I turn and look through the window. All four were knocked out. _Hmm...that actually worked. So it works on Devil Fruit Users as well. Maybe not someone like Smoker though._ Using Air, I clear out the box of any remaining gas and then circle around the box to where the door is.

Opening it and going inside I examine all four. _Good, they all inhaled enough to be knocked out for a few hours. They didn't inhale too much though to cause any problems._ I stare at the young girl and then look around the place. Seeing art supplies I look at the girls hands and see some traces of paint. _So young and in a criminal organization. Wonder why?_

Deciding to shrug it off I prop all four against each other and wrap them tightly in vines. I make sure each foot is tied to another person's foot and do the same with the hands. Lastly I tightly bound them all together around their torsos.

"There. All tied up. Probably pointless based on the fact 3 of them have Devil Fruits, but it'll delay them. Any delay is good." I nod in satisfaction and decide to sit at the table in the middle of the place that had a fresh pot of tea.

I sniff the pot and smell Earl Grey tea. A wave of memories hit me and I realize why I had been off for the past couple of days. _Strange, I had thought I had locked those memories away._ Memories began to flow. Of happy times. Of when I could be a kid.

My parents cared for me to an extent, but it was mostly to the extent of how far I could go with my studies to be a scientist. Their caring ebbed and flowed with how well I did. With my uncle though, he just cared. Or more accurately he loved me. He was more of a parent to me than my own parents and I loved him back. _Still do, even though he's gone._

"And why are you crying, Skye?"

I startle as the question comes out of nowhere. I pull myself together and look around. "Sanji? When did you arrive here?" I quickly look to where the four are ties a breathe a sigh of relief that they were still sleeping. Then his question finally sank in. "Crying?" I bring my gloved fingers to my eyes and dab. Pulling my hand back I see the shiny droplets of tears on the black leather. "Huh...I didn't even realize..."

Sanji looks at me in concern. "What happened?"

I look away. "Nothing really. The tea just triggered some memories."

"Bad ones?"

"Bittersweet." I sigh.

"Ah. I see. Who are these four?"

I look back at him to see him gesturing to the four tied up. "Baroque Works agents. Two were on Whiskey Peak. The one with the 3-hairdo and the girl with the wide-brimmed hat were probably called in after the other two failed."

Sanij starts to say something when a transponder snail started ringing. He looks at me. "Must be yours. I forgot mine on the ship."

I shake my head. "No. It's not coming from me is coming from..." I look around, "there." I point to a wiggling basket to the left of the table. I notice 3-head starting to stir. "You answer, I don't want to."

Sanji nods and takes the snail out of the basket. Setting the snail on the table and standing near me. "Hey. You've reached the Shitty Restaurant. Do you want reservations?"

The man who answers is not amused. "Quit fooling around, dumbass. You are late with your report. It's been days since I issued your orders. What's going on?"

I cross my arms and think. _This guy issued the orders? Must be high up...possibly the boss..._ I decided to take a gamble. I whisper to Sanji, "Tell him 'MIssion complete. All who knew your secrets have been eliminated, Mr. 0'."

Sanji nods at me and does as I say. I smirked as the man didn't protest the codename.

The man's voice contained satisfaction. "Good. As we speak, the Unluckies are headed your way to confirm the mission is complete and deliver a package."

Sanji looks at me confused. "Unluckies? Package?"

I shrug as I didn't know either.

The man continues. "An Eternal Pose that points to Alabasta Kingdom. You and Miss Golden Week will head to Alabasta..."

I stop listening as I sense those two strange animal auras again. I had felt them on Whiskey Peak as well. Remembering Crocodile's words of the Unluckies headed our way, I was able to connect the dots. A monitoring team and an elimination team if the report proves to be false.

Right as the snail stops speaking, two animals appear in the window, without waiting a moment I pull out my pistol and shoot them. Two clean head-shots. I look at Sanji and he's staring at me. I motion to the snail, urging him to respond.

Sanji confirms the orders and hangs up. Putting the snail away he turns to me. "Well, looks like otter and vulture are on the menu." He looks at my pistol, "Why were those shots so quiet?"

I look at him in surprise. "Is that why you were staring at me?"

He nods. "Why, what did you think I was staring about?"

I shrug. "Most are surprised how easy it is for me to kill." I stare at the ceiling. "Anyway..." I hold up my pistol and point to the end. "I have a suppressor. It reduces the sound, and with my control of Fire and Air I can reduce the sound even further." I point to the gray and red crystals glowing on the sides of the suppressor. It was one of the things I had developed from the start. Part of being an assassin was stealth, and while I was fond of my knives, a pistol was sometimes needed. Gunshots give you away, even with a suppressor.

Sanji looked impressed. "Handy. We better search for that Eternal Pose and then find the others. He thinks we are dead, but as soon as those guys wake up and call in, we are in trouble." He frowns and walks to the animals.

"Indeed." I walk over to the sleeping four. I kneel down examine them each , making sure they were still sound asleep. I have no idea how much time had passed when I got lost in my memories. I nod in satisfaction as they were still out, and would be for awhile.

Sanji walks up to me and I look up at him, I stand up when I see the Pose in his hand.

He smiles at me. "While we may have the other pose, this one will be better and we can head straight to Alabasta and not wait for however long it takes to fill the Log Pose on whatever that island is called." He leaves.

I turn and look at the Transponder Snail basket, walking over to it, I take it. _No sense in leaving a chance for them to report back and tell Crocodile we are alive._ Remembering the Unluckies, I pick them up with Air and walk out of the hideout.

Seeing a beat up saber-tooth tiger looking very dejected I give him the animals. It grabs them and dashes off into the jungle, most likely wanting to get away from Sanji. I sigh. "You know, I kind of feel bad for killing them. They were far more sentient than any other animal I've encountered." I tell him as we walk into the jungle, me guiding us as we head back to the ship.

Sanji shrugs. "They were sentient enough to try and kill us and no doubt report back, so it's not so bad."

"True." I look at Sanji. "We are short on time. Race you." I rush ahead.

I faintly hear Sanji's protest. I reach the ship and quickly stop, Sanji a few seconds after.

"That was cheating." Sanji frowns and points at me. He grins, "Well played Milady."

I nodded at him. "And you weren't far behind. You've gotten really good."

Sanji looks around. "Hmm...no one is back yet."

I sigh and board the ship and head into the lounge. Setting Mr. 3's Transponder Snail into there. I walk out to see Sanji scanning the jungle, worried. I walk up to him and place a hand on his shoulder. "Easy, I'll go get them. I can sense Luffy's aura. The princess is with him. I'm sure Nami and Usopp aren't far away from them."

"And Moss-head?"

"He can sense us. May take a bit as his range is still limited, but he'll find his way here as long as you stay."

He nods and I head to Luffy. Reaching him, I quickly tell him, "We need to go. Baroque Works agents are here. I foiled their plans to kill the giants and they are knocked out right now, but they'll soon wake."

Luffy nods and thinks for a moment. "I see...so we'll have to use the Eternal Pose from Miss All Sunday after all. Have you told the others?"

I shake my head no. "Sanji knows though, he was there with me. A call from Mr. 0 came in, and we were able to impersonate Mr. 3, one of the agents that came here. He thinks Princess Vivi and the rest of us are dead."

Luffy grins. "Well that's good. And Baroque Works doesn't know about Usopp and Sanji. So that will be an even greater surprise for them. You...it depends on if Mr. 5 or Miss Valentine reported about you."

I blink. "Oh, so those are the code-names of Snot-Bomb Guy and Umbrella Girl." Luffy laughs and I look at the Princess. She was petting Carue and looking at me nervously. I look back at Luffy and glare slightly. "You told her I was a vampire, didn't you?"

He shrugs. "Sorry." He grins.

I sigh and look at the sky. "Sure you are." I look back down and give a slight bow to the princess. "Please be assured that while I am a vampire I have it under control. You are in no way in danger from me." _Provided you don't try to kill me, or something along those lines. I have a promise to keep after all._

She can barely smile at me. "I see. It will take awhile for me to adjust, but I'll keep your words in mind."

I nod. I scan the area for Nami and Usopp and sense them nearby with Brogy. I sigh. _I sure am sighing a lot. What's up with that?_

"Are you alright, Skye? You look really tired. That's unusual for you." Luffy comments.

I shrug without looking away from the direction the other two were in. "I am tired. It's hot here and I practiced Fire today. My least developed element."

"Take Vivi and head back to the ship. I'll get the other two and I think Zoro is almost back at the ship. We can get off this island and head to the island on the Eternal Pose. No matter how much it makes me mad to have to use it." He mutters the last part.

"Oh! We actually can go straight to Alabasta. The Unluckies arrived and tried to kill us, so I eliminated them and they had an Eternal Pose to Alabasta."

The princess perked up. "Really? We can get to my home even faster than we thought we would?"

I nod. "Seems like it."

She laughs and starts talking to Carue excited.

"Shishishi. Lucky for us. Alright, I'll get Nami and Usopp." He dashes off.

I motion to the princess to get on her duck and after she says her goodbyes to the giant, we head back to the ship, me dashing ahead and stopping to direct the duck.

We soon reach the ship to find Sanji and Zoro arguing. Summoning to water balls, I douse them. "Idiots. We need to leave quickly! So cut the meat and let's get going." I study the two dinosaurs as they look at me like two pouting children. "It's a tie. Have another contest again soon and you can settle it then." They open their mouths to protest. I glare at them. "I will put you through hell training. It'll be about 10 times as much as you have been doing now. That's a promise if you don't get to work right now!"

They both scurry to prepare all the meat and I head into the ship to the women's cabin. I didn't need the smell of blood right now on top of my mixed emotions. _I'll have to apologize to Sanji and Zoro later_. I didn't mean to explode at them.

As I sink into meditation trying to put myself back into balance, the memories of a kind and loving smile floated through my mind. That smile was soon tinged with red and an echoing plea. _You asked me to live even as you died. Am I finally fulfilling my promise, Uncle?_


	14. Chapter 14

I sigh as I stir the pot of soup I am making for Luffy. With our childish, yet skilled, Captain sick, the ship was so much quieter. _Never thought I would miss_ _Luffy's_ _constant requests for food or_ _Skye's_ _intense training._ _Skye..._ I frown as I think of our vampire scout. _Ever since we had safely left Little Garden with the giant's help, Skye has been_ _different...no_ _it was actually sometime after Luffy had collapsed._ I think back over the past couple of days.

Skye had stayed inside the ship even as the giants had helped us by defeating the Island Eater, but had rushed out when Luffy had collapsed with a high fever a little while later. Though snappier than usual, she had been pretty normal giving us orders and directing us on how to help. After Skye had found the source of Luffy's fever and we had done all that we could, everyone had settled for the night, with her watching over Luffy.

I nod to myself as I realize that was when she changed. When I had walked into the women's cabin, where we had settled Luffy, she had been colder and distant. She softened for a moment when she had looked at Luffy, but then shifted back. After giving me a few instructions, she had left and as far as I know, she hasn't returned to that room.

Earlier today we had run into a pirate ship that could go underwater. Skye didn't bother waiting for an introduction, she rushed onto the other ship and blasted a man off the ship with a geyser of Water. I can only presume that he was the captain as the other pirates quickly left us alone to go after him.

"I wonder if he survived. With the distance the guy was sent flying, Skye hit him with _a lot_ of power," I mutter as I check my soup.

"He's most likely alive. Until I see a body, I always presume they're still alive."

I jump at Skye's unexpected comment, nearly knocking over the pot. I quickly recover and turn around to face her , clearing my throat as her statement sinks in. "That's an interesting policy."

She shrugs, face blank, mask over her mouth, and her hat pulled low, shadowing her eyes. "Better that way. You're not surprised when they appear once more."

I nod in agreement. "Makes sense. So...why are you here?" She has been keeping herself pretty much separate from everyone, so it was surprising to see her in the lounge.

She tilted her head, studying me. After a long few minutes she finally speaks, "Stop watching me. I can feel it every time you do and it's annoying." Even though she said it was annoying, her voice remained even and precise. Not a hint of emotion in her words or eyes.

It's now my turn to study her. She meets my gaze without any reaction. "This is why I've been watching you. Just a couple of days ago, you would have given me a scowl or smirk. Now you're just...blank. You're also constantly wearing that mask."

She doesn't say anything. After a few seconds she turns around and heads to the door. She puts her hand on the doorknob, but doesn't open the door. "I need the mask. I've been working more with my elements and it's draining me. The snow has been making your heartbeats faster and it's made me restless."

Before she could open the door and leave, I ask her, "Is that why you've been so cold to us, Skye? "

For the first time in awhile I see a reaction. She flinched at her name.

She's silent for a long minute that felt like hours. "No." With that one word she opens the door and leaves.

I feel a pang in my heart at her answer. _What is it then? What changed in just a matter of hours?_ I turn back around to the stove and stir the soup. _I hope we reach the next island soon and get Luffy healed. I think he's the only one who can get an answer out of Skye and get her back to normal._

* * *

 _Luffy POV_

Heat and pain. That's all I can feel right now. I never thought a day would come where I didn't want to eat or fight. Yet, here is that day. Or couple of days.

I do my best not to curl up in a ball and slowly sit up as Vivi walks into the room with a bowl of broth. I try my best to smile at her, but I think I fail as she just looks at me, worried.

I look at the bowl she sets down. There isn't a lot of broth, but it still seems like so much. Vivi slowly feeds me spoonfuls, but I can only finish barely half the bowl.

Vivi sits back in her chair. "Well, that was more than earlier."

I start to lean back and she quickly fixes the pillows, so that I'm propped up. " How is everyone? " _More specifically, how's Skye?_

Vivi thinks for a minute. "Everyone is worried about you, of course, but seems to be carrying on like normal." She looks at me, confused. "I couldn't help noticing that everyone is looking at Skye with worry. She seems normal to me."

I frown as the change I had sensed, even with my fever, was starting to be confirmed. "She's separated herself from the others, hasn't she?"

Vivi looks at me in surprise. "Yes, how did you know?"

I give a tired wave of my hand, not wanting to explain. "Eh, too long to explain." I want to ask her more, but my eyes keep closing and I just feel like sleeping.

"I'll come back later. You need to rest. We're almost to the island. It was barely spotted when I came down here." Vivi tells me as she stands from her chair.

I nod in agreement, my eyes closing. As I fall asleep though, I can only think of Skye. _I need to get better soon, then I can learn why you are trying to close the heart that I worked so hard to open._

* * *

I wake up as I feel a sense of urgency. _Have to get on deck._ I get out of the bed and collapse on the floor. Shaking as I stand up, I lean on the bed. Looking around, I see one of my shirts on a table. I slowly stumble to the table, the sense of urgency getting stronger. I grab the shirt and quickly put it on.

Seeing my boots near the ladder, I go to them and shove my feet in them. Weakly grasping the sides of the ladder, I climb up. Reaching the storage room, I lay on the floor. _Have to get outside. Can't let whatever, happen._ I force myself to get up and head to the door.

Leaning heavily against it, I turn the doorknob. It swings open and I fall onto the deck. _Not my best idea._ My haki kicks in and I can sense it. A bullet heading straight towards me. I close my eyes, waiting, knowing I have no strength to move. I used it all to get up here.

After a minute or so, when nothing happens, I open my eyes to see Skye kneeling down next to me and glaring at me. "Idiot. Care to explain why you are here, when you should be in bed?" She puts a hand on my chest and I feel a warmth surrounding me.

It was different than the heat from my fever, more comforting. I look at Skye's eyes. Even though she wouldn't look at me and they're mostly shadowed by her hat, I could see they're a storm of emotion. The most notable ones I could see and sense, are rage and guilt.

I reach up and gently push the brim of her hat up, so that her eyes could be seen clearly. The urgency is gone and I know it was somehow connected to Skye. "You were about to do something that I know you'd regret later."

Her eyes close and she takes a deep breath before she whispers. "Something was said, that brought me back to 8 years ago. 'He should just die. Pirates, and anyone associated with them, should all be gone.' Replace pirates with vampires and you almost have exactly the words of the one who killed my uncle. Didn't help that you remind me of my uncle."

I place my hand over her hand that was still on my chest. I didn't say anything, just gave it a squeeze as best as I could. Her eyes opened and met mine, and I gave her a smile, wanting her to know I am still here.

A shaky sigh and then she pulls her hand from mine. She waves her hand in a 'come here ' motion and Zoro is soon by my side, helping me sit up. He gives me his jacket as I was starting to shiver without Skye supplying her Fire.

I lean against Zoro and fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up to Skye tying me to Sanji's back. "What are we doing?"

Sanji answers and I could hear frustration. "We're climbing a mountain, while you have a fever, and it's snowing."

i let out a weak laugh. "Shishishi. Sounds fun."

Skye speaks as she finishes tying the knots. "We're in luck. The doctor we're going to is over a hundred years old. Of anyone, she seems like the best, considering where you got that tick bite." She carefully slides her mask onto my face. After she secures it, I hear a click and everything goes darker like wearing sunglasses. "There. That will protect your face from the increased wind when we use Soru."

"That's great." I mumble as sleep overtakes me again.

* * *

Skye POV

I frown as I feel the heat coming from Luffy. "His fever is starting to rise. We need to hurry. Getting to the mountain will be easy. Climbing it? Not so much."

It'd be easier if I had learned Geppo by now." Sanji comments.

I shrug. "Perhaps. We both know Soru though. That's enough for now." I double check everything and then turn to the others, except Zoro, he was watching the ship. Deciding not to say anything I turn to the door.

As we left my eyes met Dalton's. While I was still wary of him, after the welcome we received, I could tell he was a good leader. He is still on edge around me, though. Probably because his devil fruit enabled him to sense the hunter in me. While he wasn't weak enough to be prey normally, a vampire exceeds many predators.

I nod to him, and we leave his home. Sanji and I quickly walk to the edge of the village. Reaching it, Sanji nods to me and speeds off with me quickly following. I vaguely sense the animals Dalton warned us about, but we quickly pass them.

We reach the base of the will and stare up.

"Can't even see the top." Sanji comments.

I swear, as I realize my original plan wasn't going to work. It was a sheer cliff, I had been hoping there would be a small incline. "I had hoped I could use Air to get us up in one go. Would've been draining, but doable. Now though, with the strength of that wind and it's direction, looks like we are going to climb."

"You got equipment for that?" Sanji asks, unconvinced .

I pull out a gauntlet from my Shadow storage. "There is a reason I've been using my elements more. I had hoped to make a gauntlet like I used to use that had a grappling hook. Air and Geppo make it useless, but it's good for when I'm tired or want to hide my skills."

"I am sensing a 'but'," Sanji comments .

"Right now, it's a work in progress. The cord is shorter than I'd like and it won't hold 3 people. Plus, I have to reattach a new hook each time and fire it pushing the button with my other hand." I grab Sanji's arm and put the gauntlet on. He opens his mouth ask say something, but I cut him off. "Shut up. I need to concentrate to get this to fit you properly. Wouldn't do to have it snap or slip off while climbing." I soon finish making the adjustments and step back.

"What about you?" Sanji asks.

"Taking 3 people up using Air? No way. Myself? Easy." I instruct him on how to use the gauntlet and step back as he fires it up the mountain where I told him to. "Jump and tug to pull yourself up." He does as I say and I quickly follow. Jumping in place to keep Geppo going, I couldn't resist smirking at him. "Not bad. You didn't slam into the mountain."

"Shut up. Now how do I re-fire this thing without falling off the mountain?" Sanji grits out through clenched teeth.

I carefully form a platform under his feet from the mountain, then tell him to press the release button. He does as I say, and land on the platform next to him and motion to his arm. He holds it up and I attach a new hook. "So tedious. Better than what I first made though," I mutter as I work.

We do this again a few more times, till we reach near the top. Once there, I carry us the rest of the way using Air as the distance is short and the wind is weaker.

"Well we made it." Sanji starts walking to the castle Dalton told us about.

I follow him. "Yeah, except no one is here."

Sanji whirled around and looks at me in alarm. "What?! Are you sure?"

I give him a blank look that screamed 'what do you think?' and walk past him.

He coughs embarrassed. "Right. Sorry."

"Figures, we choose the time she's not here to arrive." We enter the castle. "Stay here. No use wandering around. I'll find the main area the doctor works." I tell Sanji.

He nods in agreement and I rush around the place. Opening and closing doors. I caught a whiff of ashes, and rushed in that direction, ignoring other doors. Reaching the source, I find a room with bookshelves and beds and a fireplace with banked ashes. Glancing in other rooms nearby confirmed that I'd found the right area.

After getting Sanji, I started browsing the shelves of books, looking for one that might hold a cure. Sanji settles Luffy on the bed, removing the mask, his coat, shirt and boots.

"Shouldn't we wait for the doctor to return?" asks Sanji.

I shrug. "Maybe. I can at least try to find out what it is before she comes back, though. That way she doesn't have to diagnose him as well as treat him."

Sanji walks up next to me and starts scanning the titles handing me my mask. "You've softened. You're actually talking to me."

I freeze, then sigh. "I guess so." I think back on the past few days. After seeing Luffy ill and that I couldn't treat him, I realized how much I cared for him. The boy who has an impossible dream, and can still pull people into his crew that had their own dreams. The one who welcomed me with a grin, despite everything I have done and my diet. The one who reminded me so much of my uncle, in that he cares for me no matter what.

Seeing those similarities, it being the anniversary of my uncle's death, and realizing the level of care I have for him brought me straight back to reality and out of the dream I had been living.

I lose everything I care for. My parents. My siblings. My best friend. My uncle who was more like a dad. The little girl who gave me a name when I no longer had one.

I want to believe this world would be different, but I really doubt that it will be. I turn and look at Luffy, who was sleeping fitfully, his fever starting to rise. _One way or another, I'm going to lose him._ I turn my head and look at Sanji. _All of you._

Feeling my heart clench painfully, I bring my hand up and rub my chest over my heart, even though I know it won't help. With a scoff at myself, I look back at the book I had been scanning and realize I had turned to the correct page.

"Kestia." I read.

"What?" Sanji asks.

"Kestia. I found the ancient tick. Apparently, it'll burrow under the skin and go dormant, releasing bacteria in the host." I scanned the list of symptoms. "Summed up, the person is in pain and has a rising fever for five days, then dies."

"Wonderful. So, if we hadn't stopped, Luffy could've died?"

I shrug as I read more. "Maybe. Since I removed the source, he only had to fight a small amount of bacteria...he may have fought it off eventually. Who knows how long that would've taken, though."

Sanji hums in agreement. "Does it list a cure?"

"Yes. Some things I have never heard of, but I can gather the ingredients from the doctor's supplies, if they don't already have a prepared antidote. Which I doubt they do."

"Alright, what do I do?"

I pull out a packet of preserved meat from my storage. "Prepare some soup with this. Luffy adores meat, but I've noticed that it helps him heal faster. Mostly broth, but keep some of the meat in."

He takes the packet. "Okay, and how about vegetables?"

"Whatever the doctor has around. No rotting stuff." I glare at him. He shrugs and gives me a unrepentant smile while agreeing. He goes to make the food and I call out, "Thank you, Sanji. I really appreciate it."

He starts doing his noodle dance of happiness. "You're welcome, Milady!"

I smile for a moment. It fades away when I look at Luffy. _How much longer? How long till I lose you all? Till I lose you?_

Taking a shaky breath, I push those thoughts away and head to the doctor's storage space. Seeing all the jars of herbs and medical stuff, I quickly go through them and grab the ingredients for the antidote.

I am done pretty quickly, so after stopping in the kitchen to get my gauntlet from Sanji, with a lot of protest from him, I settle against a wall near Luffy's the gauntlet on, I first readjust it to fit my arm. I had finally learned how to forge. While it isn't perfect, some things still break, I am getting there.

Closing my eyes, I focus on the gauntlet and imagine certain spots shrinking or expanding, depending on the areas I want to change. Much like my ice crystals, the things I make with my elements are extensions of me. While this gauntlet wouldn't be a constant connection like the crystals or my Shadow storage, it was still basically a part of me.

When I am satisfied with the fit, I begin focusing on the cord, extending it. Made with an alloy that is light, but strong, it was thin so that I could have a longer length and not have to enlarge the compartment that held the cords spool.

My attention turns from the cord to Luffy as he begins mumbling. Realizing he was just dreaming, I go back to my work. After a while I am satisfied with the length and attach the hook to the end.

After making sure it's ready to fire, I stand up. _Seems like a good time to test this out and make adjustments._ I walk to Luffy's bed to check on him.

He is still dreaming, his face twisted in pain. "Ace...Sabo...where are you? Skye, come back. Where are you?"

I freeze as he mentions my name. _Why...why did you mention me? Just moments after your brothers, too._

Before I could do anything more than think that, I sense a presence rushing to where we are. It was a curious mixture of animal and human. _A...deer? No...that isn't quite right. Interesting, a perfect mixture of human and animal aura. Far more melded than even Dalton with his Devil Fruit. A mutant?_ I shift into a defensive position, ready to attack if needed.

A large humanoid animal bursts through the doorway. He stares at me and I stare back. I scan him with my eyes, from his antlers poking through a pink hat with a white X, to his blue nose, to his red shorts, and finally to his feet that are shaped like cloven hooves.

"What in the world are you?" I couldn't help asking.

He jumps. "I should be asking the questions! You aren't supposed to be here!"

His voice was higher pitched than I thought it would be. Even though he was huge, all I could hear and sense, is that this was a child. I relax from my stance and tilt my head, staring at him. "Perhaps, but we need a doctor and she lives here." I wave my hand, indicating the room we are in, then point to Luffy. "His fever is rising."

He gives me a wary look, but inches out of the room and calls out, "Doctorine! You have a patient." He looks back at me. "Do you know what caused his fever?"

i nod. "A bite from a tick. I looked through your books and found out it was a Kestia."

His eyes widened. "We need to get the tick out. If it-"

I hold up a hand, making him stop talking. "I already removed it, but the bacteria is still in his system. We were able to get the fever to stay at a steady level, but it's risen since we had to climb a mountain in the freezing wind and snow."

"Good to know," an older woman says as she walks in. She walks to Luffy and places a finger on his forehead. After mumbling his temperature she turns to the creature. "Chopper, go prepare the antidote."

'Chopper' nods and heads to the supply room.

I call out to him, "I already gathered the ingredients. They are on a table in there."

He looks at at me in surprise. "I see. I'll be able to prepare it faster."

I shrug. "That was the idea."

He leaves and I turn my head and stare at the doctor. Based on her clothes, you would never guess she was a doctor. Even without stereotyping, she didn't indicate 'doctor'.

"What? Are you wondering what the secret is to how I stay so young?" She grins at me before walking over to a nearby table and grabbing a bottle of some sort of drink. She takes a gulp then looks at me. "I'm not telling."

I shrug. "Fine with me. I don't care. I am wondering about Chopper, though."

"Ah yes, he's just a blue-nosed reindeer."

I look at her, skeptical. "A blue-nosed reindeer who is the perfect blend of human and animal."

She sighs. "He ate the Human-Human Fruit. He's a reindeer who gained the humans' abilities. I taught him everything I know about medicine."

I could detect a hint of pride in her eyes for Chopper. "We need a doctor on our ship," I tell her.

"I'm not interested in the sea. A ship...are you pirates?"

I hear Chopper whisper the word pirates in a longing tone. I look at the doorway even though I couldn't see him. "I wasn't thinking of you when I was thinking of a doctor, and yes we are pirates." I point at Luffy, "This one wants to be king of them all."

"King of the Pirates, eh? A foolish dream and you want to take Chopper with you." She takes another gulp from her drink.

"If he's as skilled as you say, then he'd be a good addition to the crew, if he's willing to come."

Doctorine stares at me. "If you can get him to agree."

I stare back then shrug. "Is that so? Well, Luffy can be pretty convincing."

Sanji walks in with a pot of soup at the same time Chopper walks in holding a jar of something. I couldn't help staring at him.

"Stop staring at me, human!" Chopper yells at me.

"I can't help it. You shrunk and well, you are adorable," I tell him.

Chopper does Sanji's noodle dance, smiling and blushing. "Shut up! That doesn't make me happy at all!"

I chuckle. "If you say so." I look at Sanji. "If you need me, I'll be outside. Need to test the gauntlet."

Sanji nods and I walk out of the room and eventually the castle. For the next hour or so, I do tests. Adjusting it so the line fires correctly and with proper power to embed into a surface. After writing down some notes in a booklet I keep in my satchel, I reenter the castle.

I enter the room I had left everyone and see Luffy sleeping. After studying him for a minute or so, I could see that his fever has broken and is going down. I let out a sigh of relief. _I knew that would be the case, but there was still a part of me that was doubtful._

I look around the room and see that no one else is here. Using haki I scan the castle and sense Sanji wandering around the castle, Chopper not far behind. Doctorine is in a room nearby.

Not feeling like going to any of them, I walk to the bookshelves and scan the titles. Taking one that was about blood, I sit in a windowsill, near Luffy's bed, leaning against the cold glass.

I barely start reading when I look up to see Chopper walk into the room with a frown on his face. He looks around the room, and then stares at me. "Are you human?"

I smirk. "I think you know the answer to that." At my answer, he hides himself behind a doorway or at least tries to. "You're doing it wrong."

He slowly moves so that he's hiding correctly. "How are you up and about? Your heartbeat is so slow you should be dizzy or fainting."

"I should also be dead, considering I have had this for years." I tell him. I close my book and contemplate taking it with me when we leave. _Hmm...I think I will. I need to restart my research._ I turn and mimic putting the book on the windowsill, but actually put it into my storage. I turn back to Chopper. "Why the sudden question?"

"Your captain offered me a chance to join your crew and be his friend and a pirate. He said other things as well. I refused, because I'm a monster. Then he said, 'Cool, Skye is one too!' What does he mean?"

I walk to him. When I am close I kneel down, one knee on the floor. For a long moment I look into his eyes, then close mine. Taking a breath, I focus on my thirst, letting the ever present need that I push back, come to the forefront. I open my eyes and look at Chopper, "Of the two of us, there is only one monster and it isn't you."

"You're eyes are now gold," he stares at me, and I can sense his fear. "and you now have fangs. A-a..vampire. You're a v-vamp-pire. The slow heartbeat, pale skin, and fangs. Don't drink my blood!"

I reach out and tap the brim of his hat. "Don't worry. It's my policy to never drink directly from someone or from kids." I stand up, taking deep breaths, trying to calm down the thirst. _Hmm...how annoying...I will have to replenish sooner than I thought._

"I-if he can accept you...can I really go with you and become a pirate?"

I open my eyes and smile at the hopeful look in his eyes. "Luffy is an idiot who runs headfirst into danger, but he cares for his crew. We could use a doctor like you. Better than me draining my energy healing every injury the foolish men on our ship get."

" Oi. Moss-head and Luffy are the only foolish men on our ship. I am not like them. " I turn around to see Sanji standing in the other doorway in the room.

I shrug. "Maybe, maybe not. We haven't gotten into a situation where you _really_ had to fight yet. We'll see then."

Sanji opens his mouth to protest or something, but I hold up a hand, silencing him.

"There is a vaguely familiar and annoying presence heading our way, up the mountain with two others." I tell him and Chopper.

The two run outside, and I follow. We all gather at the edge of the cliff to see a rope connected to the mountain and a carriage on the rope slowly approaching.

I focus on the auras of the passenger and realize, "Hey, that's the guy who had the underwater ship and the one I blasted. He's got two annoying subordinates with him."

"Why are they annoying?" asks Sanji.

I shrug. "Don't know, it's just a feeling I have." I jump and using Geppo, I see where the line is connected to the mountain. "You know, I could save us the trouble and just cut the line." I tell the pair as I land next to them.

"No. I don't know why, but let them come."

I look at Chopper in surprise, then nod. "If that is what you want, it's your home." I walk closer to the castle, If you need me, call for me. I'll be leaning there against the wall meditating. "

I had been so busy developing the gauntlet and avoiding everyone, I hadn't meditated for a while. As I let the world fall away, all I hope is that I'll finally have some answers to the questions swirling around in my head and heart.

* * *

 ** _So here it finally is. I apologize if it's terrible. My life has become a mess with health issues in my family and writing has been difficult...*sigh* oh well. Thanks for sticking with me._**

 ** _To the guest who wrote me such a wonderful review: Thank you so much. I'm so glad you are enjoying my story and my OC. Thank you for taking the time to write a review even though it must have been difficult. Don't push yourself too much, just take one step at a time, sometimes a step back, but always pushing forward afterward._**


End file.
